princess of my heart
by louise 99
Summary: when Kagome is forced to go to a college, she will have to face the greatest challenge of her life: resist the love of Inuyasha, the richest and sexiest guy in the whole college, but can love obey? what will he do to capture her? i don't own Inuyasha.
1. The arrogant

"-please mum, I don't want to go to that school. It's just that I didn't like it from the first sight. Please, don't make me do that." Whined Kagome but her mother just stood at the door of her room.

"-Kagome, all your life, I have been the one to make the sacrifices. I think that it is your turn to help me out. My company has assigned me for this job, here, and this is the only near college. You will go and this is final.

-but…"

She was not able to continue as her mother slammed the door, tired from arguing with her only daughter, and left to have her rest. Kagome just fell on her bed, exhausted by the recent changes in her life. She opened her drawer and took a picture of a handsome guy in it.

"-oh Hugo, I miss you so much. I can't do that without you, I need your support."

As her tears washed her flushed face, she fell asleep, the picture hugged between her arms.

"-please make tomorrow easy…" she wished before drifting in the world of dreams.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"-come on dud, you are losing so badly, you suck!" shouted a young man in a red and fast Ferrari as he was racing another car, marked as Mercedes, grey with sheds of gold. The 2 cars where speeding like hell on an isolated road. The young man in the Ferrari had his window opened while watching the road.

"-I know that my grandmother can do better!" he shouted again when the other car accelerated and became way above the Ferrari.

"-it is impossible!" he cried with desperation as the 2 cars parked, and the drivers got out. "You can't win over me! For car's sack, I brought a Ferrari!"

The other driver moved from the obscurity. His golden eyes shined in the moon light as his long silver hair shined in the darkness. He smirked a little before returning a very cold face.

"-Miroku," he began lazily. "It is not the car that matters; it is the driver in the car.

-listen to me…" shouted the other in anger. "What did you do to make that car faster than mine?

-well…I used my mind. You are so slow in the corners and you don't know how to drive that wonder. So, you owe me that 10 thousands box don't you?

-you…" started Miroku, his finger pointed to the face of his friend. "You rock!" he shouted. "Inuyasha, you are as cool as the wind that is blowing now. Dud I love you!

-perhaps," responded Inuyasha with a freezing tone and a haughty attitude, "but all this will not help you in getting away. I want my money.

-fine!" cried Miroku as he gave him a golden credit card. "But my father will give me no more money. That Ferrari charged me my allowance for one month."

Inuyasha lifted his eyebrows, stunned.

"-You mean for one month! You will not have your allowance for one month! I thought that your father was a multimillionaire.

-he is!" pouted Miroku in desperation "but he is a cheap one. Not like your father. He just gives you whatever you want!

-oh please." mocked Inuyasha while removing strands of his hair that fell on his face elegantly. "At least your dad cares. Mine just gives me what I want so that he doesn't have to deal with me.

-fine with me…" cheered Miroku as he made his way to his car. "Tomorrow, don't forget that we have classes to attend.

-yeah, whatever you say.

-no Inuyasha, you have to come. There will be lots of hotness in the air, if you get what I mean."

The smile on Miroku's face grew as wild as possible.

"-I can't wait to see all the barbies that arrived as new students. You know Inuyasha, they need orientation!"

He pronounced the last word as pervert as he could but Inuyasha's face didn't even flinch.

"-you know that I am not interested in girls. They are all the same, running after me because I am the only heir of the Taisho series of factories, so for them, I worth a fortune. I am the boyfriend that can take them to expensive places; I am a way of happiness for them.

-and why are you protesting again?" asked Miroku as he got in his car. "Anyway, one doesn't know. You may fall for the right girl.

-I will never fall Miroku." Replied Inuyasha arrogantly as he got in his car. "Now, what do you think of another round, maybe a revenge one?

-dud, I am so going to crush you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome finished dressing then looked at the mirror. She frowned a little at her reflection. She had long black hair that waved smoothly at the ends and big blue eyes. She was wearing a simple t shirt and a pair of jeans. She sighed before looking at the watch hanged in her room.

"-I must go." She murmured. She grabbed the lunch her mother left in the kitchen and started walking to her college. It was not a long road, but completely boring. She could say monotonous. That silence in the air was relaxing, and in some way, she felt better. She took a deep breath, taking in the beauty surrounding her when she suddenly heard the extreme noise of an engine. Smoke was everywhere when an extreme fast car brushed the air next to her, making the most annoying sound of breaks, breaking that divine silence she needed so much. The car finally pulled in front of a big building where girls and boys were chatting. All conversation died when two young men got out of the car. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other before putting a pair of sun glasses, hiding their eyes from the burning sun. Girls started to crowd over Inuyasha who seemed very pissed off.

Kagome was having a bad day and those two were ruining the rest of her pathetic life. Without any further thinking she went to them, broke into the crowd and came face to face with the two men.

"-wait your turn honey", said Miroku while smiling sheepishly. "You will get a kiss if you want.

-you pathetic jerk." She responded making him drop the sun glasses to see her more. "You think that you can drive your Ferrari this early in the day? Who the hell do you think you are? I know your kind. You just show up with all your glory and ruin the day. So you have a Ferrari, well done. But do you know that you almost hit me with it. You don't know how to drive!"

Miroku's smile widened.

"-would you like to teach me how to drive?" he asked. Kagome blushed furiously.

"-What! No! I didn't mean it this way."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha who was looking curiously at the girl. She certainly had a hell of a character.

"-who do you think you are Inu? It was you driving the car no?"

Kagome looked in the direction of the well built man on front of her. She found herself taken by the softness and smoothness of his hair. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"-you where driving?" she asked coldly, not letting any sign of admiration get into her voice.

"-yes I was." He replied as coldly as he could. All eyes were now focused on the couple.

"-another time, be more careful."

Then she turned to go when she heard his cool voice again.

"-Please."

She looked at him, shock all over her face.

"-you forgot to say please." He said calmly. She watched the curve of his mouth change from a frown to a somehow little smirk.

"-I will not say please to a guy like you!

-then I will not improve my riding skills for a girl like you, girl.

-don't you girly me!" she shouted.

"-I will do as I please." He said. "Now, you owe me a please."

She rolled her eyes.

"-fine, please, another time, be more careful while driving your one million dollar car." She said with irony all over her face and features.

"-okay, I will." He responded as he slid his sun glasses on his nose, revealing shiny golden eyes that meat with defiance blue orbs. Little shouts of admiration came from the crowded people as his eyes shone in the sunlight.

In all her life, she has seen all kinds of strange things but never has she seen golden eyes piercing hers. She turned her back to him while giggles where heard next to her. She will make sure that their paths never meet again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome grabbed her lunch plate and made her way in the cafeteria. Giggles came from everywhere and she felt so wrong. She took place on a table isolated from the others and started to eat slowly when another girl came and sat next to her.

"-wow, it is crowded today." She said. Kagome looked at her with confusion. She had big dark eyes and brown hair. She was beautiful.

"-excuse me," replied Kagome. The girl stopped eating and looked at her.

"-gosh, where are my manners? I am Sango."

Kagome smiled to her.

"-I am Kagome. It is niece to meat you Sango.

-the pleasure is mutual. So tell me, is it really you who stood up to Miroku and Inuyasha?"

Kagome swallowed with difficulty.

"-who?" she asked, puzzled. Sango did not have the time to answer as a group of 5 boys came into the cafeteria and took immediately a table in the center. Kagome recognized immediately 2 of them.

"-these assholes." She said before looking back at Sango. "Do you know that this one with the golden eyes almost killed me today?

-Oh. Miroku killed me a long time ago." Sango said with a dreamy voice and luminous eyes.

"-that is so disgusting!" cried Kagome. "These guys think that they are the kings of the college! Who the hell do they think they are? Just look at them, flirting with these girls, eating like pigs, all mighty and glory. I hate them.

-the one with the black hair is my brother. Sota is his name.

-oh." Said Kagome as a blush came to her face. "I hate them except for your brother. He seems a lot more, well, you know, intelligent."

Sango just shook her head.

"-who are you kidding Kagome? My brother is a wealthy jackass spoilt by my dad who is ready to give him anything. Do you know who these 5 guys are? Well, my brother of course, Miroku is the son of a multimillionaire, Kouga is the son of the owner of the sequence of supermarkets in our state; Shippo is the son of the computer genius that made a so ever program, my dad is the owner of cloth stores and of course there is Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha is the one with the golden eyes right?" asked kagome angrily.

"-oh yes. He is the most wanted guy in the whole world. His father is the owner of the Taisho Company.

-oh my god! My mum works there!

-then you must treat him as a king.

-oh please. I am not wealthy. I am here just because the company decided to pay my tuitions as a part of mum's contract. He is not my boss, and I shall not treat him as that."

Kagome stopped talking when she saw the paleness of Sango's face.

"-they are heading toward us…" murmured Sango. Kagome looked behind her and saw Inuyasha who was just meters from her, followed by Miroku as the other boys were kissing cheerleaders in a disgusting way.

"-hello Sango," said Miroku with a genuine smile on his face. She smiled back and became as red as a tomato may be.

"-hello Miroku, Inuyasha," she answered in a shaky voice. Inuyasha just diverted his gaze to Kagome.

"-may I say hello again Sango, and to you too, girl."

He exchanged with Kagome hatred looks.

"-her name is Kagome", interrupted Sango. "She's a friend of mine.

-oh really?" asked Inuyasha. "Then she must be aware of our names by now.

-your name is the least of my concerns smug face. Why don't you try to impress someone else with your stoic face and overconfident attitude?

-girl, I just wanted to say that you have had the chance to capture my eye, and I would like to take you out tonight, on a date."

Shock was not enough to express the feelings that went into the mind of Kagome. Sango just sparkled with joy.

"-Kagome, I am so happy for you." She murmured in her ear.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha who was standing so smugly, not waiting her answer as if he was sure that she will be honored to accept his offer.

"-no." she replied. Inuyasha's face went to all possible colors before settling to amber red.

"-excuse me?" he asked as the cafeteria became quieter, all attention drifting to them. Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"-Inuyasha, just leave it to be."

The young man got away from his friend's grasp and looked at Kagome as if she was from another planet.

"-I suppose you didn't hear me. I told you to…

-I know what you said, and my answer is no. I will not go out with you because I have more important things to do than to spend my time on a complete joke like you. Just look at yourself. What do you intend to do in the future? Brush your hair? Just get a brain or something."

And with that she left. He was shocked. No, he was beyond that. He had a kind of feeling in his stomach.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	2. The heart of the dance

Kagome entered her chamber, exhausted after a long day at college. The material was easy for her as she had a high IQ. It would have been perfect if the golden eyes boy has not interfered and ruined her day. Sango was a very good friend and she had fun with her. She fell on her bed and looked at the darkness outside before heading to her computer. She opened her e mail and found that she had a message.

"-please, let it be from Hugo…" she murmured as she clicked on the icon. A few seconds after, pictures appeared on the screen. Kagome blinked as she saw pictures of Hugo hugging tightly her best friend in her former school, Kikyo. She continued to look at the pictures, hoping that it is not what she thought it was. Maybe they are friendly and sending her pictures of them to make her happy. But the next picture that came shattered all her hopes as she saw her boyfriend kiss her best friend with passion. Tears in her eyes she turned off the computer, unable to see more.

"-why?" she asked, despair written on her face. "I thought he loved me."

She was completely sad when her cell phone ringed. She saw a strange number but took the call anyway.

"-yes?" she asked when she hear the excited voice of Sango.

"-Hey! Look, there is a huge party tonight. It is absolutely fabulous. Why don't you come? You will have so much fun.

-Sango, I am really sorry, but I feel a little bit tired.

-oh please. This is an old excuse. Come on. You must come. I am all lonely and stuff. I will pick you up at 8. Okay?

-okay." She answered, not wanting to ruin the night for her new friend. And also, she needed some entertainment to help her forget Hugo. Tears went to her face again. How could he be so insensitive and be with Kikyo? She loved him! She did with all her heart and all he did was stab her in the back.

Kagome just got up and went to her dresser.

"-I swear that I will date the first boy who speaks to me." She said with confidence. Then she took a dress from her dresser and put it on. It was a long yellow dress that showed a little of her curves. She usually found it too alluring but this time she wanted to wear it. She then brushed her hair simply, put some earrings she had and waited patiently for her friend to arrive.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"-how dare she humiliate me like this? I am Inuyasha Taisho and no girl is allowed to say no to me. I am the best guy in this whole college and she is absolutely nothing.

-dud, let her go," said Kouga lazily as he looked to a very mad Inuyasha. "So, you lost the bet that you can take her out by simply asking her to, get over yourself. Miroku lost the Ferrari in front of you, it is yours now and he moved on.

-it is not a story of a bet anymore, it is an issue of dignity," responded Inuyasha. "I cannot let an average girl like her embarrass me as she did. My revenge from her will be as cruel as it could be.

-you cannot deny that she is hot," said Kouga while smirking. "I mean, she's not sexy and all but she has something that can get you wild."

Inuyasha landed on his bed.

"-please, she is one girl just like the other girls.

-perhaps, but I find her hot. This is my opinion."

Inuyasha seemed like he was thinking when the door of his huge room opened and Shippo entered, a victorious look on his face.

"-are you ready for the crushing party? Everything is well prepared downstairs and the guests are arriving.

-I am so not in the mood for a party," whined Inuyasha. "I want to be alone.

-hey!" shouted Kouga. "Are you doing it on purpose or what? Everyone knows that in the beginning of each semester we do a huge party and this time it is your turn to pay for it because you lost the bet.

-go to hell!" shouted Inuyasha back as he got up. "Stupid boring parties, that you organize guys."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome arrived with Sango in front of a huge castle.

"-oh gosh! What a magnificent castle! Sango, I don't have an invitation, maybe they will throw me out.

-shut up Kagome and just follow me."

Kagome followed her as she entered the main gate. Two men with black suits looked at Sango.

"-I am Sango Hiroshige. This is my friend also." She said. They simply nodded and allowed her to pass. Kagome made a little sound of relief.

"-you're great Sango.

-well, what are friends for?

-to steal your boyfriends?" asked Kagome playfully as Sango hit her on the shoulder.

"-I don't have a boyfriend Kagome. What about you?

-nope." She answered. Technically, Hugo was not her boyfriend anymore even if that hurts so much to admit. She was not really up to the thought but she knew that denying will only cause her more pain.

"-here we are!" shouted Sango as they entered a huge room where the music was hitting in all corners. Young people were dancing madly, following the rhythm of the music. Kagome just stood, shocked as she saw all people that were in college celebrating like hell with open bar and everything. Suddenly, the microphones were functional as Inuyasha took one.

"-are you having fun?" he asked while the girls got mad with cheering. "This is an open party for this new semester and for all of you, have fun and dance with each other. Show me your love!

-we love you Inu!" cried the girls. He smiled at them before shouting.

"-why is the sound so weak?

-we love you Inu!!!!!!" they cried even harder.

Inuyasha went off the stage.

"-happy?" he asked Miroku in a very bad mood. "I made from myself a complete stupid up there.

-Inuyasha, the girls needed to see you. You cannot prevent them from loving you.

-whatever." He said.

In her corner, Kagome was fuming. The nerves of this guy, going on stage and shouting like this as if he was Ricky Martin or something. Then she looked at Sango, the nerve of her too.

"-how could you, bring me to the house of this jerk?" she asked her. Sango looked at her, as if she was begging for mercy.

"-perhaps I didn't know it was his house?

-Sango!

-fine! I just wanted you to be friends with him. He is not so bad after all.

-another time, don't take any decisions on my behalf!" shouted Kagome as she got outside to leave. "And don't follow me!" she continued making Sango freeze in her spot.

When she found herself outside, she sighed. She knew she was hard on Sango but it was not her fault that she found this Inuyasha so disturbing. She made a few steps when she saw a young man with a very well built body, silver hair similar to that of the so called Inuyasha but smoother and captivating gold eyes. He was speaking to a girl with long black hair and chocolate eyes.

"-so Rin, I am glad you came." He said coldly. The young girl passed her hand in her hair playfully.

"-I would never miss this party Sesshumaru. It is bad for my popularity.

-yes, of course." He murmured while deepening his eyes in hers. "Would you like to dance?

- Sesshumaru, I am sorry, but Kouga already asked me to dance with him. I am taken." She said before leaving him behind. He took a deep breath and turned around to see Kagome, looking at him with pity.

"-You must think that I am a complete loser don't you? You think of me as the kind of guys that just dance slowly, the kind of guys who seem to be so cold. Well, you're right."

Kagome was in shock. This young man has talked to her. She had sworn to date the first guy who would talk to her. And he was not bad at all.

"-then prove her that she is wrong." She answered as he looked curiously at her.

"-I am a lawyer. I just graduated. How could I ever prove wrong what is already true? I know you're trying to help me, but I am too thick to even try.

-no one is thick to try. If I were you, I would prove her that I am as cool as she would even imagine."

Sesshumaru's eyes roomed the beautiful girl in front of him.

"-and are you ready to help me with that?" he asked curiously.

"-yes I am.

-and why will you do that?

-I will because I feel like being out of myself."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha was standing with a group of girls that were all over him when he saw his older brother enter the room.

"-I thought that he will not show up." He said to Miroku.

"-why?

-because kouga is dancing with Rin and he is mad about Rin.

-if it is so, then why is Kagome with him?

-what?" shouted Inuyasha as he so his brother with the girl he hated. For some seconds, he forgot that she was that girl as he saw her long white legs that appeared from behind the silky and sexy dress she wore.

Sesshumaru took Kagome by the hand and lead her to the dancing floor. He swayed her elegantly, surprising her before he captured her waist by his other hand.

"-by the way, my name is Sesshumaru. What is yours?

-Kagome." She murmured, dazed by the familiar gold of his eyes.

"-enchanted." He said before swaying her again, making her blush and making the whole dance floor look at them.

"-you lied." She said before he turned her with one hand and without any effort in circles then captured her and leaned into her, making her go madly red.

"-how so?" he asked as their noses collided.

"-you're not a terrible dancer…" she whispered as he turned her another time, matching the music with perfection in every move he made.

Rin was looking at them, jealousy all over her face. It should be her dancing with him, not that blue eyes girl with the fanatic dress and long appealing legs.

Kouga looked at Kagome in amazement as she met Sesshumaru's grace with one of her one. When the music finally stopped, Kagome was blushing as the people present clapped with approval.

"-you're sexy!" shouted Kouga making her deepen in her redness.

"-call me whenever you like," added Miroku, not taking into consideration the glare that was sent to him by none other than a highly irritated Inuyasha.

"-that bitch just lured my big brother." He said in astonishment. "How dare her!"

Miroku just ignored him and kept his gaze on the beautiful Kagome.

"-thank you for the dance." She said as he kissed her hand, making Rin shiver with envy.

"-that was my pleasure Kagome.

-you said that you are a lawyer. Then why are you present here? It is a college party.

-because he is my brother," interrupted Inuyasha as he approached them. "The question is, what are you doing here?

-she's my guest brother," responded Sesshumaru. "I invited her.

-no you didn't. You invited Rin, not her.

-I invited Rin as my friend, and Kagome as my girlfriend."

The party stopped while the two brothers argued in front of a very embarrassed Kagome.

"-you mean she is your damn girlfriend?" cried Inuyasha.

"-yes she is. Why are you asking that? Do you know her?

-yes I do and she is not convenient to be your girlfriend."

Kagome, who was at first wanting to clear the situation up, got mad.

"-what do you mean, Inuyasha? Why am I not convenient to your brother but I am for you? Weren't you the one who asked me to go out with you tonight?

-oh please, have mercy," responded Inuyasha. "I just said that because I was making a little fun just that.

-oh, is that so?" asked Sesshumaru, aware of how jealous Rin seemed from the whole situation. "Then don't ever make fun of my girlfriend again little brother.

-you say it as if I even think of her. Dad is so going to know about your taste in women.

-Kagome is my girlfriend and that I all."

With that, Sesshumaru left with Kagome, leaving a very arrogant and pissed Inuyasha. Once in the garden, he eyed her with suspicion.

"-is there anything going on between you and my brother?

-why do you say that Sesshumaru?

-I say it because he was jealous.

-no he was not," responded Kagome. "I just know him from today and it was hate from the first sight.

-oh, I see. I am sorry I said you were my girlfriend. I just wanted to make a girl jealous.

- Sesshumaru. I dislike Inuyasha a lot, and if us, being together means that he will be pissed off, then I am totally ready to piss him off day after day. As for you, you can get the girl you want.

-is it some sort of a deal?" asked Sesshumaru.

"-you may say that attorney.

-then I am in."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Kisses of passion

A fast black Porsche hit the road with all her might before stopping ceremoniously in front of the building of the college. The door of the driver got open as Sesshumaru got out of the car and went to the side, opening the door of the seat just next to him. Kagome got off the car, helped by the hand that Sesshumaru gave her and looked at her surroundings in daze.

"-you're an amazing driver." She remarked while smiling at him. Rin who was just arriving looked at them, pure jealousy in her eyes.

"-you're flattering me, but shouldn't I be the one to flatter you? I have not driven my car like this since I bought it.

-and why is that?

-because I didn't feel like doing it," he said looking at Rin from the corner of his eye. Kagome saw Rin pouting there so she laid her hands on Sesshumaru's chest.

"-tell me more about what you like or don't," she answered in a very sexy voice matching the arrival of Inuyasha.

"-so, the couple of the century." Inuyasha remarked with sarcasm. "And also the all mighty Sesshumaru back in college to give a ride for his girlfriend. How romantic can it get?"

Miroku and Kouga who were standing next to him looked at Kagome with lust.

"-I want her," murmured Kouga to a very excited Miroku. "Not for a bet, I just want her to me."

"-brother, I don't understand. You always told me that I should get myself a girlfriend and as soon as I did, you criticize me. Why are you acting like this? Are you jealous because I got myself the most beautiful girl in the whole college?

-oh Sesshumaru! You are so sweet," said Kagome, a real blush on her face. The older brother just encircled her waist by his arms.

"-then I must have a reward."

He leaned to her and their lips almost touched when Rin left the scene, tears in her eyes. Sesshumaru looked worried about his younger love and followed her by his eyes.

"-Rin, wait!" he shouted but she was already out of his reach. Kagome liberated herself from him.

"-go. Don't let her get away. Each step that she will do will lead her farthest from you.

-are you sure?

-yes Sesshy. Just follow her."

He smiled before kissing her cheek and followed the runaway Rin. Kagome took a brief sigh.

"-god, that girl is so easy to make jealous." She murmured under her breath as she made her way in the building, preceding the group of boys.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"-inuyasha, come on dud, why are you in such a bad mood?

-miroku, I cannot stand to see my brother manipulated by that girl. She also made Rin cry. I bet that he went after her to tell her that he just loves her as a friend, just for the sack of that arrogant girl.

-that sexy girl," Kouga added, a smirk on his face.

"-shut up Kouga! Think of something outside your pants just for once.

-what? You want me to be like you Inuyasha. You have not been laid since ever."

Inuyasha turned to Kouga, anger on his face.

"-I don't need to get laid always to feel how man I am. But I don't think it implies to you."

Kouga lifted his eyebrows.

"-you want to hear my opinion Taisho?" Kouga asked.

"-bring it on.

-I think that you are so mad about this new Kagome and you hate her so much because when you saw her the first time, you just felt like taking her."

Miroku started to laugh at the incredulous face that Inuyasha made.

"-are you crazy? I will not touch that girl even if she begs me to do it.

-I think that you are full of shit Inuyasha and you know it. You are so mad of her and you will stay mad until you get to her pants.

-shut up!" shouted Inuyasha as he continued to walk alone. Kouga was definitely crazy. Girls don't make him go all crazy and stuff. He was just mad at her because…he surely had a reason. He just forgot it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome was practicing some programs in the computer center when her cell phone rang. She flipped it open and saw the number of Sango.

"-Hey you! Why didn't you come to college today Sango?

-I don't feel so well. I just called to tell you that I will come to your house tonight, if you can help me with the material I missed.

-of course.

-so, what is new? What happened today?

-oh, I stayed in the computer center the whole day, I didn't even have my lunch in the cafeteria, I just brought it with me.

-you spent the whole day in the computer center? Are you a monk or something?"

Kagome laughed loud before replying.

"-no, I just have to practice to keep myself as good as I should.

-oh, the girl with the high IQ is talking. But seriously Kags, you should return. It is dark now, and I bet that the university is empty by now.

-I guess so, okay, see you in one hour.

-okay Kagome.

-bye Sango.

-no wait! Did you see Miroku today?

-I saw him from a distance, why?

-I just wanted to know if he asked about me.

-Sango, I don't talk to these guys, they are all so…so…

-so what?" asked a voice behind her making her shiver in fear. She turned quickly with fear but calmed down when she saw no other then Inuyasha.

"-we will talk later Sango, okay?

-wait! Was it Inuyasha?"

And without waiting an answer she hung out the call.

"-you are in the computer center while the university is closing its doors. I see that you like to study well for your exams.

-unlike some people," she said while getting up, "I don't have any fortune to hide my failure, so I must work to earn my life, to be the best.

-I bet that you are the best." He answered coldly. "If not, how were you able to lure my brother into you?

-my relationship with your brother irritates you." She said a smirk on her beautiful face, as her blue eyes lit with pleasure. "You are so pissed off, you wanted to isolate me for criticizing you and you have failed miserably.

-why did you refuse to go out with me?" he asked, making her stunned expression show.

"-don't tell me that you are pissed because I refused to go out with you.

-maybe I am." He responded while getting closer to her.

"-I refused because I had a boyfriend.

-my brother?" he asked in a dark voice. "How niece of you, not cheat on your man.

-…and also because I don't like you.

-all girls like me.

-you see?" she asked as she just made a point. "You claim that all girls just love you as if you are some kind of god and I don't like that.

-so you don't like my confidence?" he asked, approaching more and more from her, cornering her with the table she just sat on.

"-it's not that.

-you like insecure boys?" he murmured, making her blush madly.

"-I should leave." She answered when he attracted her by the waist, making her squeak with surprise.

"-let me go." She ordered him with fiery blue orbs.

"-you let me go. All my life, I knew all kinds of girls, at least I thought that I did until you came and I cannot seem to figure out what is your kind. I am attracted to you and I know you are so let us finish with this stupid attraction.

-let me go." She tried to get away but his muscular arms held her tight.

"-let me taste you." He murmured as he crushed his lips on hers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshumaru found Rin, earlier in the morning, crying all her tears in an isolated corner.

"-Rin…" he started but she immediately interrupted him.

"-let me go! Just go away and make out with her.

-isn't this what you wanted?"

She stopped crying and looked at him, surprise in her eyes.

"-what?

-you always drive me away from you. You always seem cold and distant and now you make me seem like I was the one driving you away.

- Sesshumaru, I…

-no, don't say that you didn't mean it. Just admit that you took me for something granted, you manipulated me, you danced with others, you did everything that pleased you and not once have I interfered in you. I loved you.

-I love you too.

-no you don't Rin, you don't love me. You just love the idea of me, loving you. Well guess what, I have changed. I don't want any manipulation anymore, so I am just going to leave the things between us as they are. Our relationship is over.

-no!" she shouted at him. "You cannot do it, I will die without you.

-there was a time, I died for you and you didn't even look at me. I think that roles have changed Rin. You were right. You're just too young for me.

-she is also young," Rin said, her eyes red with tears. Sesshumaru turned his back. He knew that he had to play that game, he had to make Rin go all the way of jealousy before returning to her and he will not let her have him from the first try.

"-but she is very wise.

-if you think that you can get rid of me for another girl then you are making the huge mistake of your life. You're mine Sesshumaru!"

He turned away to contradict her when she threw herself on him and kissed him passionately. Kissing her was his dream, his desire, his purpose but if he wanted to have her, he must play her.

He threw her from him and gave her a hard look.

"-don't ever do that again! I did not give you the permission to kiss me young girl.

-I want to kiss you!" she yelled. "I want you Sesshumaru.

-but I don't want you Rin, I already have a girlfriend.

-let me prove to you that I can give you what she will never be able to give you: love, affection, pleasure."

She caressed his neck with the tip of her finger as he watched her, cold on the outside and burning in the inside.

"-what do you say if I skip college today and go with you. My parents are not home; maybe we can talk a little, about us, in my room."

She smiled at him and he felt like he was going insane but held his control.

"-no.

-no?" she asked, feeling water in her eyes.

"-I don't feel like that, besides, I already told you: I have my girl to please me, why should I go to you?"

And with that, he turned his back and with small steps, he left. He just made the biggest sacrifice in his life hoping that by refusing her, she might actually really fall in love with him.

"-I hate you!" she cried behind him. He just smiled. Hate is the greatest base for love.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha threw a panting Kagome to the wall just next to him and made his way towards her.

"-don't…" she murmured weakly as he kissed her again, this time with increasing passion. He roomed her body with his hands as she felt her knees weaken to his touch. Hugo had never touched her this way before and she felt like melting in front of Inuyasha. She opened her lips to protest so he took advantage of the situation and increased the passion of the kiss. She opened her eyes, choked with such amount of passion before responding to the kiss, encircling his neck with her hands. She needed this to forget Hugo.

Inuyasha broke the long lasting kiss to catch his breath.

"-inuyasha…" she moaned as he placed passionate kiss along her neck until her collarbone.

"-Kagome, you're so different." He murmured, feeling his emotions have the priority on him. "Please, be with me. I want you for me, not for my brother."

Kagome's dazed eyes snapped open. She almost gave herself to the guy she despised the most just because he felt he lured to her. She pushed him from her and looked at him with a smirk.

"-Inuyasha, I will never be yours. Is this what is bothering you? Is it the fact that I am the only girl who refused you?"

He looked at her, stunned by the sudden change in her attitude.

"-we just kissed for half an hour!" he shouted while taking her by the arm.

"-so?

-so, you are officially mine.

-no inu, I just kissed you to see how much of a kisser you are, and believe me, you don't even arrive to the ankle of your brother with that.

-you're lying." He said as he pinned her to him. She fought the feelings that made her heart race.

"-you, kagome, kissed me because you want me as much as I want you.

-dream on!" she murmured, detaching herself from him. "Now, I must go.

-why? To meet Sesshumaru?" he asked with envy.

"-perhaps. I am his girlfriend no?"

She turned her back and left without any single word. The whole point was to make Inuyasha angry, not jealous. What the hell was gone to her is she starting to have feelings for the golden eyes boy? Why did she make out with him? Kissing like there were no tomorrow? She had to help Sesshumaru to get the love of Rin but is she using this to get the love of the arrogant Ferrari driver? She just shook her head. She kissed him innocently, that's all. But again, was kissing like that anything but not innocent?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	4. Desire to possess

Kagome arrived at her house. She found Sango waiting her by the door.

"-you are late." Sango said before Kagome opened the door and allowed them in. they went to her room and they sat down.

"-so, why are you late?" insisted Sango, looking at her suspiciously.

"-I didn't finish my work until now," said Kagome trying as much as she could to hide her lie. After all, they didn't do anything wrong, she didn't do anything wrong. What was she supposed to do? Beat the crap out of Inuyasha? She blushed madly when she remembered what had happened.

"-I heard Inuyasha's voice when I called you.

-Really? Oh yes, I remember, I met him there. He had homework to do. We just exchanged some words."

She was not lying. After all, they didn't talk so much. Kagome's ears deepened in red as Sango added.

"-Inuyasha is such a great boy, I don't know why you hate him so much.

-let us study okay?" She asked in a bad mood.

"-fine! I was just saying that you shouldn't treat Ian that way. He is a very good boy. You should try to figure out what is going on between you two."

Kagome's heart missed a beat.

"-nothing is going on between us. Why are you saying that something is going on between us?

-oh relax Kagome!" said Sango, surprised by her friend's tensed mood. "I meant that you argue all the time.

-oh," responded Kagome in relief. "Now, tell me about this linear algebra of yours?

-oh, I suck at mathematics," whined Sango as Kagome started to explain the lesson for her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully in his king size white sheet bed. Today was Saturday and he didn't have college so he was able to sleep till noon. At least that's what he thought until he felt someone shake him roughly. He just buried his face in his pillow when sounds got to his ears.

"-make up, Inuyasha, wake up."

He opened his eyes and turned around to see Rin's smiling face.

"-how did you get in here?" he asked as she was sitting next to him on the bed.

"-oh, are we in a bad mood or not?" she replied playfully stroking his hair. He just fell back on his pillow.

"-Rin, you must have a divine reason to wake me up this early in the morning.

-Inu, I just missed you.

-what is it Rin?" he demanded seriously.

"-fine Inuyasha, you want the truth then the truth you will have."

She opened her purse and took from it an envelope.

"-open it Inu."

He eyed the envelope curiously before opening it. He found what appeared like pictures. As he looked at them, his face became pale as his sheets.

"-what the hell?" he shouted while getting out of his bed. "Where did you get these pictures from?

-yesterday, I hired a detective to follow, what's her name, oh yeah, Kagome, and looked what he brought to me! Pictures involving you and your brother's girlfriend making out in campus.

-we just kissed.

-that's what you will say to Sesshy once I show him these valuable pictures. One, he will dump Kagome and I will win, two, he will hate you forever and lose his confidence in you and you will lose."

She smiled a thousand watts smile before heading to the door. Inuyasha ran to her and grabbed her by her forearm.

"-unless?" he asked. Rin smiled and looked at him.

"-I knew that you will get me immediately Inu. If you don't want me to handle the pictures to me, you will have to convince Sesshumaru to love me again because if I give him the pictures he may hate me as well. So you are in a situation Inuyasha, what will you choose?

-how much time will you give me?

-how much time do you need?

-I don't know the kind of relationship between my brother and this girl so it will take some time, but I promise that the results will be satisfying.

-okay, just because you are one of my best friends and I trust you I will give you the time you need, but don't try to over cross me Inuyasha, unless you want to become a lonely child."

Inuyasha looked at her.

"-you're so evil Rin, I didn't see that coming from you.

-thank you Inuyasha, I learnt from the best, meaning from you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome had just finished her homework when her cell phone rang. She smiled as she flipped it open.

"-be careful Sess," she started with a sexy tone, "I will start to think that you are in love with me.

-it's Inuyasha."

Her face reddened into dark shapes as she muttered.

"-why are you using Sesshumaru's phone?

-because I thought it will be the only place where I can find your number, and in addition to my justification, my brother forget his cell phone and took mine by error.

-like if I am going to take that as true," she mocked. "I will not continue this conversation.

-I need to see you."

Kagome blushed but stood her ground.

"-but I don't.

-if you don't agree to see me, I will tell my brother about our little secret.

-we don't have a secret smug face.

-yes we do fancy face. Do you want me to remind you?" he asked with a husky voice. Kagome's voice disappeared as the event of the last night rushed into her mind. Inuyasha laughed at her silence.

"-I see that I have refreshed your memory.

-what do you want?" she asked with a defeated voice.

"-oh gosh, did I just hear that? You asked me what I want. Me? Not you? I think that a miracle is about to happen or it is maybe the end of days.

-quit your sarcasm Inuyasha.

-fine." He said with a serious tone. "Meet me in the public park. And if you don't know where it is, just ask anyone, he will guide you.

-if you think that you can take advantage of what you did yesterday to blackmail me, then you are so wrong, I, hello? Hello?"

She closed her cell phone and threw it on the bed. He hung up on her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"-I just had to kiss him like a stupid girl." She whined as she slid down the stairs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome arrived to the park, 15 minutes after her conversation with Inuyasha. She looked at her surroundings but he was not there yet so she started to head towards a chair when she heard the voice of an engine. A shiny black Mercedes stopped just next to her and opened its black window. She saw the golden eyes of Inuyasha.

"-get in." he ordered. She complied and got in as he accelerated like hell. They rode in silence till a private spot, isolated from the buildings. He pulled the car and got out of the car without a word. She knew that he was going to open the door for her but she was not going to give him the chance to look like a gentleman so she opened the door for herself and got out.

They stared at each other with defiance.

"-so? What did you want to talk about?

-Rin took pictures of us in the computer center and she plans to give them to Sesshumaru if I don't get you out of the way fast."

Kagome's jaw just dropped.

"-you mean that the girl that hates me has pictures of me kissing you?" she asked with disgust. "I am so unlucky.

-what about me?" yelled Inuyasha. "Sesshumaru will hate for kissing his girlfriend.

-you know what? Let her give him the pictures. He will not say anything."

It was Inuyasha's turn to be shocked.

"-there are pictures of us kissing and you say that you don't care if they fall in the hands of my brother?"

Kagome smirked. She knew that Sesshumaru will be pleased to see how Rin is jealous over him.

"-yes, because I trust in Sesshumaru's love and I know that he will not let these pictures deceive him.

-deceive him? You talk like these pictures are nothing.

-give me your cell phone." She said.

"-why?

-just give it to me."

She took the cell phone and dialed Rin's number that was written on the contacts group.

"-hello, Sesshy?

-no," answered Kagome coldly but in the inside she was about to die. "This is his girlfriend.

-what do you want?

-I want you to keep your hands off my man Rin and I want you to accept the idea that Sesshumaru is mine and you have no right to claim on him."

Rin's voice darkened with anger.

"-no Kagome, I think that you cannot be Sesshy's girl anymore, you see I…

-what? You have pictures of me kissing Inuyasha? I saw the photographer you sent Rin."

Now she was definitely lying.

"-I just kissed Inu to make Sesshy mad with jealousy so I beg you to give him the pictures. Do that and, he will love me for ever.

-you bitch.

-you don't need to get dirty with your mouth Rin. I just want you to know that I will be thrilled if you give these pictures to my beloved boyfriend, because his love for me will increase by, let us say, 10 folds.

-I will never give him these pictures. I will destroy them at once you manipulating whore."

And with that she hung up.

'How gullible' thought Kagome while laughing then she looked at Inuyasha.

"-she will destroy the pictures at once. See inu, you don't have to panic at all. Your pictures are going to burn…"

She was not able to finish as Inuyasha pinned her to the side of the car, his eyes full of anger.

"-you kissed me to make Sesshumaru jealous. You used me and made it seem like if you enjoyed it."

Kagome didn't know that inuyasha will believe what she said to Rin but it made her happy to see him out of his temper.

"-so maybe I did, what are you going to do Inuyasha, punish me?" she asked, amused.

"-maybe I should…" he said with a dark tone making her feel a little bit weird.

"-Inuyasha, let me go…" she commanded seriously but instead of being releases, he crushed his lips on hers. She shivered as he pinned her more hardly on the car as he kissed her with passion.

"-Inu!" she whined in his mouth as he deepened the kiss. He lifted his hands, cupping her face between them before he released her lips and went to her neck.

"-that's wrong," she said, completely out of breath. "Quit it.

-tell me you don't like it and I will." He murmured, kissing the side of her neck as he sank both of his hands in her hair. "You have bewitched me Kagome. You are mine."

She arched her neck as he continued to kiss her. She knew that she had to stop but she was just unable to resist. He was just playing her like if she was a ring in his finger. He returned to her lips and kissed them fully then made them fall both on the floor covered with grass.

"-I want you." He said to her as he kissed her, liberating her hair once tied in a ponytail. She looked at him, dazed by the gold of his eyes. They kissed more but she snapped his eyes open when she felt that things were getting out of control. She pushed him from her and stood on her legs.

"-that is the last time you touch me, Taisho." She said with a flushed face and swollen lips. He looked at her, resisting the urge to force her. "I will never be yours; you can take that as a permanent state.

-you're mine, you want it or not, I have never desired a girl as I desire you. You will be mine in no time.

-dream on."

……………………………………………………………………………………..


	5. Love me

Sesshumaru was in his large office, arguing fervidly with 2 other lawyers representing a rival company. He was wearing a black suit and tied his hair as a ponytail.

"-I will not accept that you make from my company a fool. You will restrict to the prices specified by the government and I warn you, do not try to over cross me because I will rip your companies apart and feed it to the dogs." He said with an emotionless voice.

"-How dare you, Taisho?" asked the other lawyer, his face red with anger. He was about forty years old. "The company I am representing wants a part of your benefits if you want it to stick to your oh so honest rules.

-I will give your company no benefits and I warn you too for the last time, don't interfere in things that are greater than your capacity. The government has settled the prices and those prices we shall use. This is final.

-I will not accept that sort of dominance," argued the other lawyer who seemed calmer than the first one. "My friend."

Sesshumaru looked at his former best friend in college, the one who chose to work for their rival company instead of theirs, with disappointment in his eyes.

"-My dominance is necessary." He responded, not breaking eye contact with him. "I want the survival of the ethics of my company before the profit that you are trying to seduce me with, old friend.

-then you are still naïve as ever, Sesshumaru."

The golden eyes shined with anger.

"-do you think that I, being honest, mean that I am naïve? I thought you knew me better than that, after all, we used to be inseparable.

-you have an old habit of staying in the past, my friend."

With that, the two lawyers started to pack all their papers. Sesshumaru's eyes didn't leave that of his friend for one second.

"-taking good care of Rin?"

Sesshumaru nodded simply.

"-why is that you are asking me about her Chris?

-because she is my sister." He responded as he packed all his belongings and went to the door.

"And because I don't want her to be anywhere with you."

Sesshumaru's eyes went dark.

"-I don't want your sister Chris and I will never take advantage of her, never.

-then leave her alone. I don't want you seducing her at every corner. Just stick with the bitches you go out with."

The ambiance became colder then winter as the 2 friends exchanged hateful looks.

"-okay." Said Sesshumaru finally, making the old lawyer shift in discomfort at how rough his voice was. "I will not make any advance towards your sister, I promise. Is that what is bothering you Chris?

-see you later Taisho. Our company shall be informed by your lack of cooperation.

-just tell Naraku that, I and he will never be associates, never.

Chris just shook his head as he left the office. Once outside, he looked at the other lawyer.

"-he is such a liar." He said, the anger he was holding until now exploding. "He thinks he is some kind of new species of arrogant. I will have his company ruined, I oath that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was in Inuyasha's car as he was returning her home. Uncomfortable silence laid between the two as they both watched the road in silence. It was not her fault if he was acting so lusty with her. She didn't want him to kiss her, although she did enjoy the kiss. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. Why was he damn handsome and mysterious? Wait, was she saying this? No, he was an arrogant, a jerk. She crossed her legs, angered by her proper thoughts when her cell phone rang making them look at it in the same time.

"-I don't know that number." She said while flipping it over.

"-hello?

-hello." Responded a cold voice that she knew well, but inside the coldness, she could feel a little of hurt. Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously for being so discrete about the identity.

"-what's wrong?" she asked with a little of concern. Sesshumaru laughed bitterly on the other side.

"-isn't a man capable of calling his girlfriend without the fact that something is wrong?"

He laughed again, and she could sense the bitterness in his voice. A little silence went between them and she didn't interrupt him, respecting the state he was in.

"-where are you?" he asked in such a low voice that she had to concentrate to be able to hear properly.

"-with a friend." She responded as she bit her lips.

"-oh, I didn't mean to disturb you, I will just…

-no!" she cried making Inuyasha look at her, his eyes piercing her. "Don't, tell me Sesshy, what is going on?"

She winked as the car accelerated, Inuyasha not being able to contain his anger rising to the surface as he knew the identity of the caller. She relaxed a little, remembering that Inuyasha was a good driver and focused on the phone call, not without sending a death glare to the man just next to her.

"-I cannot tell you on the phone, I just need to see you.

-where do you want us to meet?"

The car turned around dangerously making Kagome's heart skip a beat as Inuyasha turned on the corner, making a huge sound of breaks.

"-Kagome?" asked Sesshumaru, worried. "What the hell was that sound?

-oh nothing, I am just next to the street. So, where do you want us to meet?" she asked again as the car pulled in front of her house.

"-there is this big restaurant that just opened and I would like to take you there. Its name is 'délicieux'

-oh, okay.

-great!" he cheered. "Then I will pick you up at 8?

-8 o'clock is fine." She smiled. Silence broke again into their conversation.

"-Kagome." He said with a very tender voice. "I want you to know that if I ever had to choose a girlfriend, it will be you."

She blushed, a deep red, hearing her heart race for the compliment.

"-thank you." She murmured in a little smile. "See you tonight.

-can't wait." He responded before hanging up. Kagome looked at her cell phone before slipping it back into her purse.

"-you're going out with him tonight, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked without removing his eyes from the road.

"-yes I am." She answered, looking at him with her big blue orbs.

"-get out." He ordered his face unreadable. She looked at him confused before he shouted again.

"-out of my car!

-fine, I am leaving." She groaned as she opened the door. "And I am telling it to you, stay away from me, I don't want you near me. I even don't want to see your face. Don't call me, don't say my name, and don't think about me."

For the first time, he looked at her, anger spilling down his face.

"-who the hell told you that I was thinking of you. You even don't deserve my thoughts. As if I was stupid enough to think of one of the bitches of my brother.

-how dare you!" she shouted. He just continued his insults.

"-I have girls dancing around me, just to please me. What makes you think that you are even important for me to eye you? I was just testing you to see how easy you are.

-and what did you discover?" she mocked with anger.

"-I found that you don't even deserve my test. Now out of my car. Go to the arms of my big brother. He may take you in front of me and I won't even care."

His words humiliated her to no end. So to revenge her honor she tried to slap him right on the cheek, but he was faster than her and grabbed her arm before her strike made it to its destination. She jolted with anger and tried to hit him with her other free hand but he also caught her before she succeeded.

"-let me go!" she shouted.

"-why? So that you smack me in the face?

-yes I will you piece of crap.

-indecent bitch.

-smug face.

-IQ monster.

-dickhead."

They just stared at each other in anger before he jerked himself towards her, making her fall but caught her before she could get out of the car.

"-don't you dare." She warned as she closed her long eyelashes, eagerly awaiting his hungry kiss but nothing came. She opened her eyes, a little disappointed.

"-you have a date with my brother. You should go and prepare yourself for that. I promise that I will not ravage your privacy anymore, do you understand me?" he said, his eyes a little sad.

She just shook her head as he opened her door from the inside.

"-now go."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rin walked into the office of Sesshumaru, followed closely by the secretary.

"-you cannot enter miss, please, miss."

Rin just ignored her and looked at the young man sitting in his big chair.

"-I am sorry Mr. Taisho. I told her that you cannot see anyone at the moment but she just refused.

-I want to talk to you Sesshumaru." Said Rin as she looked at him. "And I really mean it."

Sesshumaru just looked at her before shifting his eyes to his secretary.

"-that's alright. You can go now."

He waited until they became alone before looking directly at her from his chair. She looked at him in amazement. How was she able to treat him as she did, him, the man she loves?

"-Sesshumaru, I want to say that…

-Rin." He interrupted her while he took a pen from his desk and started to play with it lazily. "Before you say anything I want you to know that we are officially over. We are just friends and I would like you to know that. I don't want you to be seen alone with me, and I don't want you to tell me anymore of the things you said earlier yesterday. I don't love you and I free you from any obligation towards me. In addition, I want you to know that I respect you and your family as much as I respect my own family and I would like you to see yourself as my little sister."

Rin was choked to no limits as he talked such horrible things with his so monotonous voice.

"-I will never be your sister." She said firmly, trying not to cry.

"-I am not trying to invade the place of your brother, I just meant…

-and you cannot tell me what to do or not. I have my own free will and I shall use it as it pleases me.

-I have no doubt at that."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the sound of his interphone. He clicked a button and the voice of his secretary rang in the whole office.

"-Mr. Taisho, I have just reserved you a table with Miss Kagome. But they are asking in the restaurant if you want just a table or the whole restaurant to be reserved.

-just a table." He responded dryly before ending the call. His secretary was crazy to say such a thing in the presence of Rin. He averted his gaze towards Rin who was now inches from his chair on his side of the desk.

"-I understand. It is for that Kagome that you are dumping me.

-no Rin, it is not the case.

-then what is it?

-I just cannot explain. You are not fit to me, way too young.

-Kagome is younger then I am.

-perhaps, but she is more mature.

-I am hell of a mature girl." She shouted as she approached him further more. "And I will show you what that girl will never be able to give you."

Sesshumaru shook his head negatively.

"-it is pointless Rin. Our relationship has made us both suffer. It has been dislocated and unbalanced from the first day and I think it is time to take a break from it. Let us not argue Rin.

-okay." She answered calmly as she now stood in front of him, watching him from up. "Let us not argue."

He nodded his head in relief for her answer when she pushed herself on his lap. He stared at her in disbelief as she looked at his eyes.

"-let us not argue." She repeated as she kissed him passionately on his lips. He started to protest against her mouth when she deepened the kiss even more, blushing while she did it. Then she took his tie between her hands and undid it as he kissed her, taken aback by the surprise. She continued her way to his white shirt, unbuttoning it and touched his bare chest, feeling heat rush all over her body. Sesshumaru felt the touch directly on his bare skin and lost his control as he cleaned his desk by his arm then placed her on it before placing himself above her. She was blushing madly, but seeing the uncertainty in his eyes she pushed her lips again on his making him forget everything around him. He slid his hands from her face to her shirt and started to lift it from her stomach slowly as he saw the creamy skin beginning to be exposed. He then kissed the curve of her neck making her moan against him and slid her shirt off her, leaving her in her top under wears. He was about to deepen his actions, dazed by her love when his cell phone rang. He immediately stopped, realizing that he was about to make the greatest mistake in his life. He jumped from her.

"-no!" She shouted as she retained him by the hand. "I am yours to take. I am giving you myself.

-dress yourself." He simply stated before he grabbed his shirt and put it on then answered the phone.

"-yes Kagome? Yes, I bought you that dress that just arrived, yes put it on. I thought it will match the color of your eyes. Okay, see you tonight."

He hung up and turned to find a fully dressed Rin.

"-now leave."

She stood in front of him, tears in her eyes.

"-you will regret it Sesshumaru." She said as she made her way out of his office. Sesshumaru fell on his chair and put his hands on his face.

"-I almost took her, I will never stay alone with her again."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	6. Making love, or acting it?

It was exactly 8 o'clock when Sesshumaru's black Porsche pulled over in front of Kagome's house. He got off but froze as he saw Kagome waiting for him in front of the door.

"-you're punctual." She whispered in the dark and then made a few steps towards him. His eyes involuntary roomed her perfect body covered with a long silk blue dress, that showed all her curves and a little bit too much of her back. She had pulled her beautiful hair up, was wearing blue mascara and a pink shinning lip stick.

"-you look divine." He simply answered as she blushed, matching the color of the lip stick.

"-I like the way you look too." She added after a while as he was wearing a black tuxedo that showed how tall and well built he was.

"-I will be the luckiest man tonight." He said as he took her delicate hand in his and led her to the car. She entered careful not to ruin her dress and watched him as he turned around the front of the car and entered as well. After that, they went to the restaurant.

As they arrived, a man who seemed like the manager received them, a great smile on his face.

"-Mr. Taisho, I am honored that you have accepted my invitation to come and see my restaurant."

Sesshumaru simply nodded as the man turned to face Kagome.

"-what a lovely girl she is, monsieur.

-thank you," responded Kagome, before looking at the cold face of Sesshumaru. She simply smiled. He was just like Inuyasha, hiding what he truly felt. After that she winced slightly. Why the hell did she think of that man? How did he enter that thought? She will not think of that jerk.

"-let us enter, Kagome," stated Sesshumaru as the man guided them to what he explained as the best table in the whole restaurant. They began to eat what Sesshumaru had already ordered, enjoying the evening as they talked about interesting topics when they heard someone calling their names. Sesshumaru's face darkened as he saw Miroku and Kouga heading in their direction.

"-Sesshumaru, you player!" exclaimed Miroku as he sat, not waiting their invitation.

"-what do you want?" asked Sesshumaru impatiently.

"-I just want to ask you about your news. How are you? And you, my dear Kagome, I must say that you look absolutely fabulous.

-what a coincidence," mocked Sesshumaru.

"-what coincidence?" asked kouga, playing as innocent as he could.

"-the coincidence that you are in the same restaurant that we are in, at the same exact time," added Kagome as she eyed the 2 men suspiciously.

"-oh no!" said Miroku as he waved his hands in front of him. "We are not alone. You see, when this restaurant first opened, we thought that it was boring, then, we decided to give it a chance so we all came.

-all?" asked Sesshumaru, almost panicking. "What do you mean by all?"

His response came directly from the door as Inuyasha entered with shippo and Souta, accompanied by 3 beautiful girls. Sesshumaru rolled his eyes as he threw his fork in his plate. Kagome simply glared at Inuyasha who came in their direction.

"-waiter!" he called. "We want a table larger than this one. We shall dine together," said Inuyasha as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Of course if you don't mind.

-why should I?" barked Sesshumaru in a dark voice. "It is not like I was having a romantic dinner with my girlfriend!" He continued, waiting for Inuyasha to get the hint but his younger brother simply smiled.

"-then it is fine."

After 5 minutes, they were all sitting on a huge table, Sesshumaru and Kagome not even allowed to sit next to each other as Inuyasha was between them.

"-who are the ladies?" asked Sesshumaru.

"-oh," responded Kouga. "barby, Mandy and Kelly. They are our friends."

He smiled meaningfully as he said friends and Sesshumaru got the hint as he did not get any further in the subject. However, he saw, with Kagome, how Miroku was putting his hand on the leg of the one called Mandy, then making his way up. Sesshumaru simply frowned as the girl started to giggle, but Miroku kept a cold face as if he was not doing anything at all.

"-where did you two meet?" asked Barby as she looked at Kagome with her big dull green eyes.

"-the way we met is not what is important," responded Sesshuamru, "but the way we agree always is what makes us what we are."

He then placed his hand on top of that of Kagome. Inuyasha simply nodded.

"-I understand you brother. But wasn't that the same and exact sentence that you said when I asked you about Rin, you womanizer!" Inuyasha joked, but Sesshumaru didn't seem to understand the funny part, neither did Kagome.

"-Sesshumaru is great, and we do understand each other perfectly," countered Kagome as she glared at Inuyasha.

"-I bet you do." Kouga said with a smirk. "Perfectly."

Kagome blushed deeply as she understood the true meaning of his words.

"-Please Kouga!" mocked Inuyasha. "You really don't think that my brother and Kagome really do it, I mean, she's not like one of his many many girls that only serve him for sex right?"

Sesshumaru who was drinking his wine almost asphyxiated at what his brother said as Kagome seemed to be speechless.

"-I mean that Sesshumaru has changed, right?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother who was about to explode but held his control. Inuyasha was planning for something, he knew it, his eyes were glowing, and they only glow when he is about to do something bad, really bad. He was about to chase away these thoughts when he heard a happy voice behind him.

"-Sesshumaru will never change. He is a womanizer," said Rin as she took the place right in front of her lover, then she looked at Kagome who was not able to fully understand the sudden changes in the mood.

"-consider yourself warned Miss Kagome," continued Rin. "Don't let him seduce you.

-that is enough!" groaned Sesshumaru as he stood up. "I will not tolerate this, you, interfering with my love life in such a public way.

-I like them heated," countered Rin, not breaking her eye contact with him. He just glared at her before opening his wallet and throwing what seemed in the eyes of Kagome as a fortune.

"-you may all continue your dinner on my charge, however, I will go somewhere else with Kagome."

Kagome stood up as well allowing Inuyasha's eyes to see her curves better. He simply was fascinated as he watched her make her way to his brother.

"-come on Sesshumaru, the evening is not necessarily ruined. We can go out to another place. Come on."

She took his hand in hers as he was still glaring at the intruding group.

"-do you know that you are all kids?" He simply stated as he prepared himself to leave but Inuyasha smiled sarcastically.

"-and you are the mature one Sesshy? We all know that you were worst then us.

-perhaps, but I was not the kind to interfere in other businesses. Come Kagome."

And with that they left. The others just laughed and started flirting around but Inuyasha and Rin just left, in a very bad mood. Once outside they exploded.

"-I cannot believe that bitch. Who does she think she is? She's totally over him. I bet she manipulates him that whore. I hate her.

-I hate her with much more intensity," added Inuyasha as his eyes glowed in the moonlight. Rin just looked at him with shock.

"-you liar! You want her to yourself. You don't hate her at all, you desire her. I saw how you were eating her with those eyes.

-am I not a man to be tempted?" shouted Inuyasha back at her. "She is under my skin, I cannot remove her until I have her, then I will be able to forget her.

-then why don't you just have her and finish with it?

-because she doesn't want me to! What should I do, force her?

-if you must!" cried Rin with desperation. Inuyasha just glared at her. She calmed down.

"-okay, so there must be a more reasonable way to trap them out of each other embrace." Mused Rin as she paced in front of Inuyasha.

"-enlighten me," mocked Inuyasha. Rin just smiled.

"-we must make her think that there is something going on between me and Sesshumaru.

-how?" insisted Inuyasha as Rin smirked evilly.

"-I think I know how. A picture worth thousands of words no?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sesshumaru drove Kagome back to her house. He looked very tired and angry.

"-I am really embarrassed of what they said to you. I don't know what's wrong with Inuyasha. Since he knew that we are together he changed.

-it is okay, friends don't sadden for such little things," she said as she kissed him on his cheek.

"-so, we're friends?" he asked as he looked at her. She just blushed.

"-for now Sesshy…" she countered as she got out of the car. He waited until she entered her house before driving away.

"-Interesting, Kagome. You are interesting."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sesshumaru arrived to his house and saw Inuyasha's Mercedes parked. He entered and went to his brother's room, his face washed by anger. He opened the door without knocking and saw Inuyasha drinking lemonade as he seemed like studying.

"-why?" he shouted at him making him shiver from surprise.

"-excuse me?" asked Inuyasha. "Are you shouting at me? Why? Didn't she allow you in?"

Inuyasha started to laugh, seeing the expression of his brother.

"-come on Sesshy, I didn't mean it. If you want, I am ready to apologize from her?"

Sesshumaru was caught off guard.

"-you are?" He asked with surprise. Inuyasha just stood up.

"-of course I am big brother, and I promise you that I will not do it again."

He took another empty cup and filled it with lemonade.

"-do you want some?

-okay." Said Sesshuamru as he took the cup and swallowed what was inside in a heartbeat.

"-I am going to sleep." Sesshumaru simply stated as he went to his bedroom. He suddenly felt a daze and lied on his bed. He was not able anymore to concentrate and felt as if his body was just too heavy for him to support. He kept resting on the bed before he tiredly got himself out of his jacket then kicked his shoes out and removed his tie.

"-why the hell, am I so tired?" He whispered as he was unable to move a single thing. Just then, the door of his room opened and he saw Rin. He just sighed. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He was so in love with her, but what was she doing in his bedroom.

"-what are you doing here?" he slowly asked as she made her way towards him. He watched her as she climbed to the bed on top of him.

"-Rin?" he asked as she sat on his knees and leaned to him.

"-Yes?

-how did you enter?

-does it matter?" she whispered as she unbuttoned his shirt. He was so tired that he was not even able to resist. He simply watched as she threw it on the floor before starting to trail kisses on his neck.

"-what are you doing?" he asked as he tried to push her from him but stopped when he saw the look of hurt in her eyes.

"-I love you, and that gives me all rights. In love, everything is allowed."

She then put her hands on her back and he could hear the sound as she unzipped her dress, never leaving his eyes with hers.

"-Rin, stop it." He begged as he felt his desire rise inside of him as she threw her dress on top of his shirt. She was just in her under wears and he was able to feel her hot breath on his lips before she kissed him.

"-my love…" she murmured in his ear. "Take me.

-I cannot, I promised not to, I never break a promise. Chris…

-I am here, what do you want from my brother? I am yours."

She climbed off him and rested next to him, nuzzling her face in his neck.

"-I beg you to stop." He groaned as he felt not being able to preserve her innocence from him.

"-shh, I will take a picture of us like this and I will show it to your beloved Kagome, and once I do that, she will not be yours anymore and then you will be mine. I just drugged you, you are so powerless."

She then kissed him on his lips before pulling away. She went to her purse, got a camera form it then she returned to the side of Sesshumaru.

"-I must do it quickly before the drug loses its effects."

She nuzzled herself in him as she took the camera. A flash blinded them as she smiled with triumph.

"-Rin, call inuyasha quickly." He said with a strange voice.

"-finally, I have my picture." She said, not taking care of him as she saw the picture over and over then saved it. "I promised inuyasha that I will let you sleep then I will take the picture but then I thought that I would like to do it while you are awake, so that you know that no one can mess with me my love."

She stopped talking when she saw that he was all in sweat.

"-what's wrong?" she asked him with worry.

"-go quickly before the drug loses its effect. Just cover yourself more.

-why?" she asked angrily. "You prefer to see Kagome, not me. Well of course, she has showed you everything right? You slept with her didn't you?

-just go!

-no! I want to know if you…"

She was not able to finish as she found herself suddenly pinned below him.

"-I… want… you…" he said slowly as he looked her in the eyes as if he was fighting himself. She didn't even have the time to think when he started to nibble her neck.

"-Sess…sess…"

He then sealed her mouth with his making her moan. He kicked his pants out and she seemed to blush madly when he kissed her arms, her stomach then returned to her neck. Then he pulled the covers upon them as he started to undo her bra.

"-I will take you as you please." He murmured as he teased her ear. She held her breath when his hands roamed her curves.

"-do you love me?" She asked.

"-I adore you." He responded, kissing her more violently. "And I will prove it to you Rin. Don't you want me to prove it?"

She just nodded as he positioned himself on her but then stopped and looked at her. It was not supposed to be like that, it was not supposed to be at all. She has just lured him to no end and he should not take her in a moment of pleasure, but in a moment of love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome's mother was not to be back in the house for one week. At least, that's what the note on the refrigerator said. Kagome was getting ready to sleep when the door bell rang. She ran the stairs and opened the door when she was suddenly pushed inside and the door closed.

"-how dare you?" she shouted at Inuyasha. "What do you want at this late hour?

-I just want to ask you a question.

-make it quick smug face.

-why do you hate me?"

She just looked at him then her expression softened.

"-I don't hate you Inuyasha, I was just passing by a hard step and you didn't make it easier.

-then you don't hate me?

-maybe a little for being overconfident. Now that you have asked your question, please leave.

-while we are speaking, Sesshumaru is making love to Rin.

-really?" she asked. Inuyasha looked confused. Was she supposed to be surprised or hurt, angry and deceived?

"-funny reaction you have." He said as he walked closer, each step of him matched by a backward step from her.

"-I mean, I don't believe you.

-you don't seem angry. You were angrier when you saw me with those girls.

-that is not true!" she lied. Truth be said, she was very jealous.

He just smirked, approaching her more as she smacked the wall behind her. He caged her with both his hands.

"-what would you say if we make tonight special?"

She just gulped as he crashed his lips on hers, lifting her as she struggled.

"-I believe your room is upstairs.

-let me go!" she shouted but he silenced her with a kiss, carrying her unwilling body on the stairs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	7. Morning decisions

It was early in the morning when Sesshumaru entered his room, a cup of coffee in his hands. He closed the door behind him and immediately saw a very blushing Rin in his bed.

"-good morning." He simply stated as he took place on the chair just next to the window, slowly drinking his cup, leaving Rin in a very disturbing silence.

"-Um, Sesshumaru, I…"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, and smirked as he saw the redness of her face.

"-what is the matter Rin?" He asked.

"-did we?"

She gulped, not able to continue her question.

"-what's the matter? What do you mean?" Sesshumaru continued, enjoying her dread.

"-did we have sex?" She asked in a very tiny voice. The man simply laughed at her question before drinking the smoking coffee.

"-no." He responded after several minutes. "We did not, thanks to me, not to you.

-oh." She answered, feeling a lot of disappointment, but relief in the same time. She was not exactly ready, not just yet.

"-I want you to know that I am very concerned about what you did last night Rin. For this time, I will let you go without telling your brother, but the next one you try something as ridiculous and low as what you tried, I will make sure that you will pay for it, do you hear me?"

She simply nodded.

"-now, leave my house, and don't ever return uninvited. I have already destroyed your picture and the camera as well."

She jumped from the bed and dressed herself with her shattered cloths. She left his room in silence, not regretting her actions at all when she heard his cell phone ring. She returned quietly and laid her ear on the door so that she can hear the conversation.

"-hello, yes it is I father," replied Sesshumaru in a very bored tone. "No, you didn't awake me, what's wrong? Your voice seems shattered."

Moments of silence went by as Sesshumaru's eyes widened.

"-Oh my God!" was the only thing that escaped his lips. Rin furrowed her eyebrows. What was the matter with him?

"-Father, don't do anything that will risk us all!" exclaimed Sesshumaru in a terrified voice. "Have you called the employers in the main company? And all the good lawyers we have? Good, you have done well. Just wait for me. I will be in the main company this afternoon. I will fly in our private plane."

Silence stretched for minutes before Sesshumaru replied.

"-no father! I don't think that this is a mistake. Chris did it to us on purpose."

With that he hung up. Rin's eyes widened. Chris? Her brother? What has he done to make the Taisho's family in such distress? Maybe it was just a mistake, or another Chris.

She looked at Sesshumaru who clenched his teeth together and looked at an empty spot. She was choked when he threw his cup on the wall, shattering it into little pieces of glass.

"-fuck you Chris! I will make you pay! I should not have spared when I had the time to make you feel my power you insolent traitor."

He then took a chair and threw it on his reflection on the mirror. Rin closed her eyes in terror.

"-I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" he repeated as he threw the chair over and over on the shattered mirror.

"-Who the hell do you think you are! Traitor! You were my best friend! How could you do something as unethical! I hate even your name in my ears!"

He then calmed down and let the chair down then sat on it as if nothing happened. He flipped his cell phone.

"-Grace, I want you to prepare me my plane. I will be leaving as soon as it is ready to take off. My destination is our main base, I will be alone."

He then hung up. For the girl who just heard him, he seemed so calm, but Rin knew that he was able to commit a crime.

"-you have started a war Chris." He said as he got up and went to his dresser. "Now let us see if you can finish it."

Rin gasped and went down the stairs quickly. She could not see the two men that she loves most deeply go into a war that will ruin both them and their companies. She had to ask her brother what he did to make Sesshuamru, his best friend, so angry and hurt.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Rin arrived to her house. She parked the car and ran directly up the stairs towards the room of her brother. She knocked on the door and waited the answer that came soon.

"-come in." He simply stated. She entered the room and immediately saw papers and documents all over his bed. He was wearing his glasses and seemed very tired as if he hadn't slept all night.

"-you stayed up all night?" she inquired as she sat next to him.

"-yes. You?"

She blushed at his question.

"-I spent the night with my friend.

-who?

-Sango.

-oh," was his only response as he looked at his papers again. "That's odd" he added after a few seconds, "because Sango just called asking about you. She said that she didn't see you from days.

-what did you do to the Taisho's family?" she asked suddenly as she got up, anger in her eyes. Her brother glared daggers at her.

"-nothing of your concern. How dare you speak to your older brother like that? You were with that asshole weren't you?

-if you mean Sesshuamru, then yes. But calm down, nothing happened.

-what kind of girls spend nights in strangers houses?" asked Chris as he got up as well, removing his glasses. Rin saw the tiredness in his eyes but that gave her no pity for him.

"-girls that are in love with those strangers."

Her only answer was a slap on her face. She held her cheek with her hand, tears in her eyes. That was the first time her brother had ever smacked her, and that hurt, not just physically, but emotionally.

"-then you must get yourself out of his love my dear sister, because I will destroy him, and I will show him that no one can mess with our family. As for spending the night with him, you shall be punished by losing my trust, thus my respect."

Rin looked at him.

"-Naraku changed you." She said with a low voice. "He turned you to another person.

-of course he changed me. Since we merged our dying company with that of Naraku, our wealth doubled. Naraku has showed me that I can be something else then just a lawyer. I can play with companies, using my own extremely high intelligence. Sesshumaru will stand no chance. Maybe he is very smart but he is far from being a genius. He needs someone with an intelligence as high as mine to figure out what I am really going to do. I guess it is impossible, right?"

Chris smirked but froze when he heard her sentence.

"-give me back my brother.

-I am your brother.

-no you're not." She turned fully and he saw tears in her eyes. "My brother is the kindest guy in the whole world.

-that guy exists no more." He responded as he flipped his phone.

"-what are the prices of the shares now? I see. Make them go down, as down as you could and start buying. If they resist, lower the prices even more. I want the Taisho family to beg me for mercy. But be careful; don't do anything without my approval. "

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sun penetrated through the window and washed Kagome's sleeping face. The girl turned around then nuzzled herself in the warmth next to her. Then her eyes snapped open. What was the source of that warmth? She saw silver strands on her arms and all over her pillow. She put her hand to shut her mouth.

"-Oh my God!" She gasped. "I slept with him, Oh my God!"

She was about to remove herself from him when his arm encircled around her waist pulled her back to his bare chest. She blushed as the events of the night before rushed in her head.

She remembered as Inuyasha grabbed her and took her up the stairs. When they arrived to her room, she tried to resist but he was too powerful. He tossed her inside then locked the door behind them. She glared angrily at him before shouting.

"-what the hell do you think you're doing? Unlock that door and leave my house!

-shut up." He responded as his eyes roamed her body freely. "I will not do such a thing.

-then I will have to call the police and tell them to make you leave."

She was about to reach her phone when he pulled her towards him in a lingering kiss. She was taken aback so she kissed him with the same amount of passion. Then the next thing she realized was that he pushed her on the bed then climbed on her.

"-what do you think you're doing?" She murmured. He kissed her roughly which led to her answering in the same manner. Then they had sex.

She closed her eyes. How could she?

She tried another time to free herself from his arm but instead of liberating herself, golden eyes stared at her.

"-hey." He said as he looked at her face as if he was seeing it for the first time. She was so beautiful in the morning.

"-hey." She answered, not taking her eyes from his. The next thing he did surprised her. He pulled her to him and kissed her full on the lips before pushing her lightly.

"-I am hungry." He stated.

"-okay, I will get you something."

He smiled making her melt. She smiled back, searched for her cloths then went to the kitchen. Inuyasha smiled at her retreating form.

"-maybe I love you." He said when she was gone. He was dressing as well when he heard her cell phone. He went to it and saw a number that he did not know. Jealousy rushed in him. Who was calling her so early in the morning? He flipped the cell open and listened to the sound on the other side. It was a man. That made his blood boils.

"-please Kagome, it is I, please don't hang up, just listen to me. I love you. My pictures with Kikyo were nothing. I know she sent them. She just told me yesterday. Kagome, stay silent if you, but just hear me out. I love you with all my heart. I love you and you love me, I just know it. Please, talk to me, tell me that you hate me, but at least let me hear your voice."

Inuyasha stayed silent. Where did he hear that voice before and who was that guy to claim possession on the girl that he desired?

"-tell me what to do to earn your forgiveness Kagome. For god's sack you are my fiancée."

Inuyasha had to refrain himself from shouting. She had a fiancé? She deceived him? What was last night for her? A bachelor party?

"-look Kagome, I don't know what you may have done to make me jealous. I don't care; I just want you to come back to me. For heavens sack, say something."

Inuyasha hung up, too angry to even listen anymore. He heard Kagome's footsteps behind him as she gave him a cup of burning coffee.

"-who was on the phone?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"-your fiancé."

Kagome's face fell down.

"-inuyasha, I can explain.

-you used me didn't you? You used me to get over him, but you still couldn't. You wanted to punish him, so you gave yourself as a virgin to me, not to him. It was just a game."

He placed the cup of coffee on the nearest table.

"-no inuyasha, it is not like that! I…"

He looked at her in her eyes.

"-I guess I figured out your type Kagome. You are the worst, the manipulator aren't you?

-I beg you to listen. It is true that I have not gotten over him yet but it is not the cause of what happened yesterday! You have to believe me when I say it!

-well I don't." He said, and he sounded so jealous that he even noticed it himself. "And I will never do."

He walked to the door but she was there before him.

"-you are doing this on purpose Inuyasha. You are doing this to get away from what you have done.

-what I have done?" He shouted. "What about what you have done? You used me to get over your fiancé.

-it was not like you minded." She answered.

Inuyasha looked at her before diverting his gaze to the door.

"-anyway Kagome, I only slept with you to enjoy myself. Now that this is done, I don't need you anymore so I think that what is going between us is over."

Then he left her. She was traumatized. He used her. He only wanted to sleep with her and the n dump her.

Inuyasha got in his car and accelerated at full speed.

"-I thought she may have felt something. She just wanted to use me. She did not love me. I will show her who the hell I am."

He opened his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"-hello?" asked a playful voice on the other side. "Baby is that you?"

Inuyasha smiled.

"-so Kelly, I missed you.

-I missed you too!" She whined. "I missed you so much that it hurts. Inu baby, why don't you come over to my place?

-give me 3 minutes." He just said as he accelerated. He parked in front of a house. A girl was waiting for him at the door.

"-kelly," he said as he got off of his car.

"-come in." She said as he followed her in her house. "My parents are not home, they are gone for vacation or something. Let us go to my room, we will talk better there."

She opened the door of her room. They both entered it. She was about to speak when he pulled her in a kiss.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	8. Is love a game?

It was Monday morning when Kagome arrived to college. She needed to talk to Inuyasha. He hadn't answer all of her calls, and she wanted to let him know that what happened between them was not a game, she really liked him, maybe even loved him despite him being a complete jerk. She walked into the building as she heard a big noise and cat calls. She went to the crowd and stood on her tip toes to see what the source of all that chaos was. Her eyes watered when she saw no other than Inuyasha kissing that Kelly girl violently. She was not able to look anymore when she heard Sango's voice next to her.

"-how disgusting Kags, they are kissing like animals and he doesn't mind that all of these guys are watching them. I don't even know what they find interesting in a kiss."

Kagome looked at her, making sure that her saddened expression leaves her face.

"-well Sango, I think that we must find out.

-what do you mean?" asked Sango scandalized.

"-nothing," responded Kagome as she made her way to her classes. "I was just thinking loudly.

-okay, but what does it mean?

-nothing."

Both girls were rushing away from the scene when Kagome hit a strong chest. She stopped and saw Kouga smirking. She just smiled.

"-so girls, are you enjoying Inuyasha's demonstration?

-as if we could," answered Sango with disgust. "I mean, we get it, Kelly is his girlfriend. Why should anyone care?"

Kouga rolled his eyes.

"-you know, the Taisho's philosophy. They can get whatever they want."

Kagome was mad at herself. How could she? How was she able to give herself to that insolent wealthy guy? She helped him satisfy his ego. She had to let him pay, he had played her and now it was her turn to take her revenge.

"-and what is your philosophy, Kouga?" She asked playfully. He looked at her; stunned by the way she spoke to him then smiled.

"-it depends on yours, Kagome.

-well, mine is to take the best out of what I have.

-really? It is exactly mine.

-hmm," interrupted Sango, blushing madly at the seductive tones they were both taking. "We should get going." She said as she dragged Kagome along with her.

When they were at the door of the class, Sango slammed Kagome at the door.

"-awch, that hurts!" shouted Kagome but Sango was deeply mad.

"-what is wrong with you Kagome? Are you an idiot or what?

-why?

-why?" repeated Sango, "why? Because you were flirting with Kouga!

-so?" asked Kagome in a bored tone. Sango put her hand on Kagome's forehead.

"-you must have a fever Kagome!

-why? Is all this because I was talking to Kouga? Maybe I like him.

-you cannot like him! He is not a niece guy! He is Kouga! A playboy, a womanizer, all he wants is get into your pants! He doesn't even take a girlfriend; his relationships are based on how many nights he spends with his victim then throw her away like an old piece of clothing."

Kagome felt her heart ache. Is that what Inuyasha did to her? Did he spend the night with her just to list her on his victims table? Sango's voice interrupted her.

"-do you understand me now Kagome? Do you understand why you cannot talk to him like that? He was drooling all over you; I bet that he made you his number one conquest. Plus, there is Sesshumaru, you are going out.

-my relationship with Sesshumaru is only based on friendship, nothing more. In addition, he is now in a business trip, he called me yesterday to inform me."

And with that, they both entered their respective classes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha was walking the halls along with Miroku and Kouga, smirking at girls, making them blush.

"-what was that long kiss about?" asked Miroku when they arrived at the cafeteria to take their lunch.

"-for fun," responded Inuyasha as he took his place on the table. Kouga sat next to him. He seemed distant.

"-hey!" shouted Inuyasha in his ears making him flinch with surprise.

"-what's wrong with you Taisho? Why did you scream in my ear?"

Miroku took place next to them.

"-because you were daydreaming," said Miroku in a very pervert voice. "And this happens to be all the morning and in all your classes.

-that is not true," stated Kouga as he put his feet on the chair in front of him, playing the cool type and smiled at some girls, making them blush madly. "I was just a little bit confused.

-why?" asked Inuyasha, looking at him suspiciously. He was about to respond when Kagome entered the cafeteria with Sango, both girls took their places on their normal table and started to chat.

Kouga adjusted his feet and looked at Inuyasha.

"-what kind of relationships does your brother maintain with that girl?

-they are not together," added Inuyasha. "They are just friends.

-then excuse me guys," said kouga as he got up and went towards them.

"-what the hell?" asked Inuyasha angrily when Kouga leaned on Kagome and whispered something in her ear. She laughed before getting up herself and whispered something in his ear as well. They both laughed, and then sat together.

Sango was very annoyed, meaning really annoyed. Her best friend was joking with the most dangerous predator in the whole college. Kouga laughed before looking at Kagome's eyes.

"-I always thought that my eyes were deeply blue, until I saw yours Kagome.

-and what do you think of mine?" she asked, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"-I think that they can put the sea's color at shame.

-Really? Do you really think that these words will make me go out with you?"

Sango rolled her eyes.

"-I bet you said all these words to all the girls present in this cafeteria." Sango said. Kouga was ready to protest but Kagome took the lead.

"-maybe he did, why we have to judge him for being such an attractive guy?"

Sango's jaw dropped before getting up.

"-where are you going?" asked Kagome.

"-I will go to the bathroom. I have an odd sensation of being at the verge of vomiting."

Kagome looked at her worriedly.

"-do you want me to come with you?

-no, don't follow me."

Kagome looked at her friend's retreating form before shaking her shoulders then leaned back onto Kouga.

"-so, what were we talking about?"

She was surprised when she saw the serious face of Kouga.

"-go out with me tonight. I know that you must have heard that I go out with girls to get in their pants or something like that but I promise that I will not try anything with you."

Kagome took a deep breath.

"-listen Kouga, I will not go out with you because I don't like to go on dates or something, but we can hang out here, what would you say of that?

-fine with me."

He smiled and she found herself smiling as well. He was so cute. They were interrupted when her cell phone rang. Her eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha's number. She looked at his table but did not find him.

"-excuse me, it is a friend of mine.

-it is okay," said Kouga as he leaned in the chair. Kagome flipped her cell phone open.

"-hello?" she asked while smiling at Kouga.

"-why are you smiling like an idiot?" asked Inuyasha. She looked around her but failed to see him.

"-what is the reason of this call?

-I just wanted you to know that I don't appreciate the game you are playing with my friend and I am ready by all means to stop you. I don't know what you want from Kouga but I know that you will not be able to be with him.

-why?

-because you cannot go out with my friend after what happened between us.

-And what happened exactly?" She asked while Kouga was looking at her.

"-we slept together.

-so?

-so, you cannot be with my friend, it is immoral.

-maybe but I cannot get the point of your call. I think that those things are for me to judge.

-you are not free with your decisions anymore. I have cards against you Kagome, and I can make you fall so hard.

-if I fall, you will fall with me. I will not be alone with that."

By now, Kouga was looking at her curiously. What was this falling subject about?

Inuyasha took a deep breath on the phone before speaking again.

"-don't you try to over cross me Kagome. I am not easy as you think I am. You are now involved with me and you will stay faithful.

-faithful? I doubt that.

-I doubt the opposite," answered Inuyasha. "Make one single wrong move and I will show you what it means to be against me.

-I am not afraid of that.

-maybe you are not as intelligent as we speak about you. When I have a girl, she is mine forever, don't go against me, I would not recommend it.

-I don't want you to recommend anything for me. I believe that you have nothing to say anymore, so I will just hang up.

-you're jealous aren't you?

-why would you think that?

-you're jealous of Kelly and you want me to be jealous too. Baby I am very flattered but a bitch like you cannot make a guy like me jealous, you are beneath me, in every possible way."

She blushed before smiling.

"-I am not trying to do such a thing.

-even if you are, I don't think that it will matter, so don't make me go against you, stick with me and maybe I will want you again. In fact, I know your house by now."

Kagome closed the phone before looking at a very suspicious Kouga.

"-interesting phone call. May I know from whom?

-my ex boyfriend.

-I see, is he still stalking you?"

Kagome shook her head no.

"-because if he is, I have my ways to make him stop." He threatened and for an odd reason, Kagome felt that he was not joking.

"-no it is okay, he was just talking to me."

Kouga relaxed again in his chair.

"-so, what would you like to do now Kagome?"

She saw Inuyahsa enter the cafeteria again, a smug expression on his face.

"-why don't we kiss?"

Kouga almost chocked with his own saliva.

"-k…kiss?" he asked unsure of what he heard.

"-yes, or do you think it is too fast?

-no, no, no, it is not fast at all." He said as he pulled her in his lap. She was surprised with his action, but again, he was experienced and knew what he had to do to make a girl satisfied. She stopped thinking when he kissed her deeply then felt blushing when he leaned her on the table and continued to kiss her.

Kagome was out of speech. What did those guys have to make her blush whenever they touch her? Kouga continued to kiss her gently and by now she was able to hear some comments about what they were doing. She tried to back off from him but instead he deepened their kiss. When they finally broke up, she was panting, lost in his blue eyes.

"-that was…

-heaven." He finished as he captured her lips once more. She opened her eyes and looked at the direction where Inuyasha was standing, looking at them coolly. For some odd reason, she felt as if she was betraying him but once more, she reminded herself that he was the one that tricked her by making her think that he loved her.

Inuyasha was looking at the scene in front of him. Why did he feel as if he was ready to kill Kouga? After all, he didn't want her anymore, but still, he couldn't stand the view in front of him. How could she kiss his best friend with such increasing passion? Was she going to kiss every guy she sees?

He was interrupted by Miroku who was by now standing in front of him.

"-man, I think that Kouga is such a player. He was able to get her into kissing him and then who knows?"

Miroku started to chuckle.

"-she's such an easy girl to get with don't you think? Maybe he will take her and then pass her to us..."

He was interrupted when Inuyasha slammed him violently at the wall. All eyes were now on them. Kouga broke the long kiss.

"-Kagome, I will see you later." He murmured in her ear as he rushed to where his friends were.

"-if I were you, I would watch my words," growled Inuyasha. "I think that you are not paying attention to yourself Miroku.

-let me go…" shouted Miroku as he pushed him, his back hurting him as hell. "I am your friend Inuyasha, how could you attack me, I am your friend!

-if you wish for Taishos to be friends with you then you will know how to address your language.

-I didn't say anything that would disturb you.

-Yes you did!" shouted Inuyasha, slamming him this time with more power. "At least, I am not a guy afraid to tell the woman I love that I do.

-shut the fuck up!" cried Miroku. "You know nothing of me Taisho!

-really? You just go and fuck girls so that you won't have to deal with her Miroku.

-you are the same as I, Taisho."

They were beginning to clench their fists when Kouga interfered and stood in between.

"-what's wrong with you guys? We are all brothers, we don't fight! What's the matter?"

Inuyasha just gave him a disgusted look before leaving the cafeteria, all eyes following him. He passed Kelly's table and gave her a sign to follow him as well.

"-Go to hell!" shouted miroku. "You are not my friend anymore!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	9. Let me go?

"-I cannot believe he did that!" exclaimed Sango in a desperate way. "Why did he hit Miroku?"

Kagome just shook her head.

"-I don't know, they were really pissed and then Inuyasha left with the bitch.

-is Miroku hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"-no, relax. It is just his ego that is perturbed. I just want to know what the reason of the sudden outburst was," mused Kagome as she tapped her chin with her index.

"-probably a girl.

-why would they quarrel on a girl?" asked Kagome as she got up. "Anyway, I have a class to attend. See you later.

-yeah, I will come to your house, Kagome. Is that alright?

-okay," said Kagome as she walked away from the cafeteria. She was walking in the halls when she felt someone pulling her inside a little room, and then locking the door.

"-what the hell?" she shouted but was stopped when she saw Inuyasha.

"-Inuyasha?" she asked in a shy voice because of their proximity.

"-look, Kagome. I just want to help you. Get the hell away of Kouga and Miroku. They are up to something and I don't think that this is in your proper interest."

Kagome just shoved him away and looked at the wall in front of her.

"-what do you mean by that? They want me for themselves.

-yes."

Silence stretched between them before Inuyasha spoke.

"-they are not the kind to have respect for the girls, they just want to have a piece of each girl in this college, and surprisingly they always succeed. Please Kagome, you don't want that.

-maybe I do."

Inuyasha was too shocked to even respond. She just looked at him as coldly as she could.

"-I know what is wrong with you Taisho, you just want me to be for you even if you don't want me anymore. Don't think for a moment that I can be a property of someone. What happened between us, I meant it, but it seems that you are more powerful to stay with one girl."

Inuyasha growled as he ceased her hand.

"-you speek as if I was the one to have a fiancé.

-just let it go. I have been warned, thank you, but I am old enough to take care of myself. Just go to your girlfriend, I bet that she will be able to please you as you wish."

She tried to push him but instead was pushed herself to the wall. He was so close to her that she felt like jelly.

"-you know Kagome," he whispered seductively in her ear, "you are the only one that can please me as I wish."

She swallowed hard, feeling heat rush in her ears.

"-I think that Kelly is doing a great job." She murmured as he kissed her neck. She gasped but held her ground.

"-she is just a diversion. I use her for sex.

-what the hell!" She shouted as she pushed him from her, her face flushed.

"-how could you say that about your girlfriend. You're such an asshole.

-maybe," he responded in a smug, "but at least I say the truth.

-shut up smug face, you are the most terrible guy I have ever met. You are a jerk.

-that did not stop you from sharing your bed with me."

Kagome took a deep breath before looking at him coolly.

"-well Taisho, I think that you will never ever have the opportunity to do it again."

She pushed him then stormed out of the little room.

Inuyasha stayed, his back to the wall, before flipping his cell phone open.

"-father?"

A voice came from the other side of his cell phone.

"-inuyasha, I am in the middle of a meeting, what do you want?

-I just wanted to ask you about something that has been disturbing me. You see I know this girl and I think that I love her and…

-listen son, I really have to go; maybe we can continue this conversation later. Bye."

Then the line went dead. Inuyasha looked at his cell phone before throwing it on the wall, crushing it from the impact.

"-I don't need you!" he yelled at the shattered pieces of what used to be his cell phone. "I don't need you to listen to me you jerk! Just go and fuck your work. I am powerful enough to handle my own feelings."

He then pushed himself on the wall and stayed until he felt the anger leave his system. He picked up the broken pieces of his phone.

"-I am sorry, father." He murmured as he put his cell phone or what was left in his pocket and left the little locker.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"-was it Inuyasha? The one who called you?" asked Sesshumar as he eyed his young father.

"-yes, but I was not able to talk to him, I mean I really want to bond with him but our company is in such distress.

-I understand, father. Now, about the situation, we started to buy the shares that our partners in the company cannot assume to handle anymore, but I feel as if Chris has something else in his pocket.

-I don't know!" responded Inutaisho as he hid his face in his hands. "I am so tired of all this. What is wrong with Chris? His father used to be my best friend before he passed away, and he was like a son to me. Why would he treat me like this?

-I don't know," said Sesshumaru. "But we need to fight him as hard as we can. We should not let him get away with that, okay?"

Inutaisho just smiled, before looking at his son.

"-you told me that you brought the most gifted economist, well, I would like to meet him.

-her," corrected Sesshumaru as he stood up. "She's a woman.

-a woman?" whined Inutaisho. "You brought a woman? Why my son? Didn't you find any man who would be able to fulfill this mission?

-father, she is not to be underestimated, she's the best in her field and she works for us. Meet her then judge.

-fine! But I will give you my answer from now, I don't want her!"

Sesshumaru left the office, then after a few minutes returned. Inutaisho was simply amazed. A graceful woman in her early forties with black hair tied in a ponytail, deep brown eyes, perfectly shaped body, and absolutely breathtaking face penetrated along with his son.

"-father, may I present to you Anne Higurashi, the best economist in the whole country?"

Inutaisho stared at her, almost drooling over her. He snapped out from his state when she shook his hand.

"-pleasure to meet you Mr. Taisho. I have been waiting to meet you from years. I am really a great fan of your company and I would like to make the best out of myself to please you.

-I bet you will." He answered as he roamed her body with his eyes. Sesshumaru's jaw dropped when he realized that his father was hitting on her. His father was not that kind of men. Why did he behave as such?

"-excuse my father, he is just a little bit tired.

-it is okay! When my daughter gets tired, she stares at me in the same way.

-are you married?" asked Inutaisho in a broken voice but her answer pleased him as greatly as it could.

"-my husband passed away years ago.

-I am deeply sorry," responded Sesshumaru.

"-it is okay, Kagome and I always remember him with deep passion.

-Kagome?" asked Sesshumaru in shock. "You're Kagome's mother?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome was walking to her house when her cell phone rang. She recognized Sesshumaru's number.

"-hello handsome.

-Kagome, really, you're spoiling me.

-no I am not." She said, smiling. "You're just totally irresistible.

-those are your eyes that are irresistible young girl.

-don't call me young!" She protested as she entered her house. "it makes people think you are old.

-I am old, beauty.

-no you're not!"

She went upstairs and tossed herself on her bed.

"-you're just mature Sesshy.

-really? That is an interesting quality, or is it something bad?"

Kagome laughed before answering.

"-both. So Sesshy, is there a reason behind your call or did you just miss me like hell?

-both."

They laughed together.

"-I saw your mum today. You never told me that your mother works for us. For god's sack, you never told me that your mother was the famous Anne Higurashi.

-I missed that, didn't I?

-yes you did Kagome, I would have liked to know that I am dealing with a family of geniuses.

-why?

-so that I show you my intelligence.

-Sesshy, I am not after your intelligence, I am after you.

-wooooooooo, you just made my day."

She smiled.

"-what happened between you and Rin?"

Silence dominated suddenly as Sesshumaru's voice disappeared.

"-Sesshy, you can tell me. We're friends.

-nothing happened. Why? Did she say something?

-no, but I can feel that something happened. Did you two…

-no!" he cut her off too suddenly. "It did not happen, and it will never happen. We're never going to get rid of all our problems. My relationship with her is impossible. I know it.

-don't you say that! You must fight for her!

-why should I enter a battle that I have already lost?

-sessh…

-I have to go Kagome, take care of you. Don't do anything stupid okay?

-okay. Bye."

Kagome stayed silent before she grabbed her cell phone again. She was not able to stay alone in her room. It reminded her of smug face. Tears went to her eyes. 'I am just using her for sex'. That was what he said to her and probably what he was saying about her. She dialed a number and put the device on her ear.

"-yes?

-Kouga, it is Kagome.

-hey baby! What's up? Did you miss me?

-well, I was just thinking that maybe, after all, we can go on that date.

-great! I knew that you would not blow me off baby. So, where do you want to go?

-I don't know Kouga, somewhere to dance.

-it is cool fancy face; I know where to take you. You will be completely out by the end of the night.

-okay.

-I will pick you up immediately. Where is your house?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha was resting on his king sized bed. He looked at the ceiling, thinking of a certain girl who seemed to turn him wild each time he saw her. He was interrupted in his thoughts when Kelly moved in his arms. She shifted herself towards him and kissed him passionately. He just grabbed her by her hair and enjoyed the kiss. When they broke up the kiss she made her way to his neck.

"-baby, I adore you." She murmured in his ear. He smirked before pinning her below him.

"-my my Kelly, I don't think that what you're saying is true.

-it is.

-then why don't you prove it, again?"

She pushed him towards her and kissed him fiercely. He enjoyed her kiss again. She knew how to please him, at least when he was with her, but when she would leave, he will always think of that girl.

"-baby!" she groaned in his mouth. "You make me feel so complete.

-really Kelly?" He whispered in her ear. "What are you ready to do for me?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha climbed off his girlfriend and went to his computer.

"-what's wrong?" she asked as she covered herself in the sheets. "I have a message."

He opened his inbox.

"-it is from Kouga.

-don't read it baby, please come."

He simply ignored her pleas as he opened it. He found a smiley face with Kouga's name above.

"Inuyasha, come to the dancing club, I have a surprise for you. I bet that you will enjoy the view."

The young man took a minute of thinking before going to his dresser.

"-what's wrong baby?" she asked as she watched him dress.

"-dress yourself. We're going to dance."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….


	10. My girlfriend

Kagome flipped her cell phone in Kouga's car. She dialed Sango's number and waited patiently until she picked up.

"-hello?

-Sango, it is I, Kagome. I just wanted to tell you that I am going to the dancing club with Kouga if you wish to join us.

-I don't know Kagome. I mean, I haven't finished my studies yet.

-that's alright. I will see you tomorrow in college.

-okay. Bye.

-bye."

Kagome took a deep breath before smiling and looking at Kouga who was driving.

"-she's not coming.

-that's okay baby," he replied as he took her hand in his, "we will have fun, I invited some of my friends, and we will have the time of our lives."

Kagome smiled before looking at the window. What was Inuyasha doing right now? She shrugged. Why was she thinking of that pathetic jerk? He's probably having a private party with his bitch. She was fuming. He mocked her and then had the nerves to tell her who she should go out with. But she was going to show him that she obeys no one. She smiled victoriously.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"-Inuyasha, please baby, slow down," shouted Kelly as the black Mercedes passed the dark streets with an amazing speed.

"-why?" he shouted back, enjoying the feeling, "don't you like the danger?

-not if my life is at risk."

Inuyasha smiled and accelerated even more, leaving a black trail behind him.

"-wooooooooooooooow!" he cried as he made another turn. "Awesome, I can control the car like the devil!

-Inuyasha!" screamed Kelly again, "I beg you, please slow down; you're going to kill us.

-fine!" he shouted back as he decelerated. Kelly made a sound of relief before resting her head on the young man's shoulder.

"-where are we going baby?

-I have told you Kelly, we are going to dance.

-why? I thought that we were enjoying ourselves pretty much in your room." She smiled as she kissed his neck. He simply shoved her.

"-perhaps, but I would like to dance, you sad that you were ready to do anything to please me. It will please me to dance.

-then I will do as it pleases you," she stated as she undid her seat belt and started to kiss him on his face. "Baby, you are so hot.

-behave Kelly." He said, but she continued her assault on him.

"-I would behave Inu, but you're just irresistible. Why don't you ever tell me anything endearing?

-because I don't want to."

She looked at him before returning to her seat.

"-fine Inuyasha!" she said coldly. "You act like if you don't want me, but you were the one who called me. I want to know, are you playing some stupid game with me?"

She gasped when he suddenly pulled the car and took her face in his hands, making her wince in pain.

"-since when do you ask such questions bitch?"

She was shocked but lowered her head in submission.

"-I am sorry.

-you should be. If you ever question my actions again, I will make sure that you regret it."

He glared at her, seeing fear in her eyes. Why was she not like Kagome, fiery and enticing? Why was she not Kagome?

He let her face before accelerating again. He wanted to know what the thing that Kouga wanted to show him was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome and Kouga walked into a huge night club. The young girl looked at her surroundings. She blushed when she saw couples making out publicly. She followed him closely as he led her towards a table for two. She sat down as he leaned to her.

"-what would you like to drink?" He shouted so that she can hear him from above the extremely loud music.

"-some juice."

Kouga looked at her before smirking.

-come on baby, I know that you can do better than that. What do you think if we have a beer?

-I don't know Kouga, I mean, I am not the kind to drink…"

He looked at her with puppy eyes.

"-come on, what is the worst that could happen? Seriously, just one cup.

-okay!" She shouted. He tapped her on the shoulder as he made his way to the bar. Kagome looked around her, her ears starting to become familiar with the music when she saw familiar silver hair. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Inuyasha. He was wearing black pants with a red T-shirt that was not hiding his muscular chest. She blushed as the thought of their night together rushed in her mind but she was disappointed when she saw the young girl he was dating clinging on his shoulder. She was beautiful and seemed to be all over him.

"-dud!" shouted Kouga, waving his hands to Inuyasha who spotted him on the bar, but Kouga simply showed him the table where Kagome was sitting.

"-please god, please, not on my table, please."

Her pleas were not answered as Inuyasha and Kelly sat in front of her. She looked at the girl with a huge smile on her face, ignoring Inuyasha who seemed as if he were glaring at her.

"-hi! I am Kagome.

-Kelly, we already met.

-yes we did!" she answered happily. "What are you doing here?

-we want to dance," cut Inuyasha as he looked at her with a bored expression. "Do you mind?"

She was not able to answer as Kouga arrived to the table, bottles of beer in his hands.

"-hey baby, I am back." He said as he took his place next to Kagome then encircled her with his arm. She smiled and tried to push away but he held her tight.

"-so…" started Kelly while she grabbed one bottle of beer and opened it. "What is new?"

Kagome took another bottle and hand it to Kouga who opened it. She took a zip and smiled at the man beside her.

"-nothing," replied Kouga as he watched Kagome, desire burning in his eyes, watching her drink slowly. Inuyasha didn't miss that expression but decided to ignore it.

"-come Kelly, let's dance," he stated as he dragged her toward the dancing floor. He took her in his arms and started to move on the rhythm of the music. She nuzzled herself against him.

Kagome watched them as jealousy burned her from the inside. Kouga leaned to her and whispered in her ear.

"-cute couple, no?

-you can say that." She answered bitterly as she opened another bottle. She swallowed the liquor, watching them.

"-don't you want to show me Kagome?"

She looked at him, confusion playing in her deep blue eyes, dazed by the effect of the alcohol.

"-show you what?

-what you can do. Let us dance.

-later.

-come on Kagome, I know you can do it."

He kissed her cheek and murmured seductively in her ear.

"-a girl like you can make men boil. Why don't you dance with me?

-okay." She responded, uncertain.

Kouga didn't wait for her to change her mind. He grabbed her by her wrist and took her to the dancing floor. The D.J. started to play a rough song. Kagome looked with confusion at her surroundings when Kouga pulled her body to his.

"-Just follow me." He said as he started to sway them both. She nodded and did the same.

"Cause you can make fire freeze,

cause you can make me complete,

cause you are the only one,

just lift me high high high oh yeah…

Baby don't let me go, oh oh oh…"

Kagome looked at Kouga's eyes before feeling her body react to the song.

"I swear I don't mind,

Whether you like me or not

just stay by my side

Oh oh oh…

make me complete!!!!!"

By now, she was not able to hold the motions that her hips were trying to do. She pushed Kouga suddenly from her and looked at him, a grin on her face. She put her hands in her hair before moving her hips in a short but fast motion. Kouga looked startled as she approached him, never breaking eye contact. When they became face to face, she suddenly descended herself to her knees then returned to the same height while swaying all her body.

"-do you like that?" she asked as she pushed her body on his, making him groan with agitation. She then turned her back towards him and placed her arms around his neck. She moved against him, shaking her shoulders and her waist in the same time.

What she didn't notice was that she had attracted an audience. Kouga pulled her more towards him as she descended her body on his, turning him on. He roamed her curves with his hands before she turned around, looking at him with a smile.

"-you are the devil." He said as she pushed him again. She was now in the middle of the dancing floor. The crowd started to cheer when she swayed her body on the rhythm her hips never stopping in their motion.

Inuyasha who was dancing with Kelly saw her when she danced with Kouga, fear evident in her eyes. He then forgot about her before hearing the crowd cheering. He crushed between and saw her dancing in the middle of the floor. His eyes fell on her perfectly shaped body that was making all the men present drool. Finally, he saw when Kouga pulled her again towards him, feeling every inch of her as she danced like a goddess.

Kouga pulled her closer, feeling all of her on him. He had never been so enticed in his life and her dance was killing him. She encircled his neck by her arms, never stopping her luring dance.

"-so Kouga, what do you think?" She asked as her eyes spotted Inuyasha who was glaring at her. She smiled to herself. He was definitely jealous. She gasped when Kouga's lips crashed on hers. Her eyes went wide. What was he doing? She tried to pull away when he deepened the kiss even more. He grabbed her by her waist, pinning her on the nearest wall. She was gasping for air but he did not seem to let her go. His hands were all over her. She pushed him and her eyes met his.

"-I don't think that this is a good idea. I think that we should go back to home.

-I think that you think too much." He answered in a husky voice as he began to ravage her neck. She felt so dirty.

"-let me go.

-why?" Kouga asked as he crushed her more on the wall.

"-because I said so.

-what do you mean? You turn me on like a bitch then you don't want to continue what we started?

-I didn't mean that, I am sorry…"

She was cut off when he kissed her again. She struggled against him but he was much more powerful than she was. He made his way towards her ear and his hands were now concentrated on her shirt. He started to move them against her skin, under her shirt.

"-stop!" she tried to shout but he simply laughed.

"-you are playing the difficult to get aren't you?

-I don't want you."

He looked at her, his eyes dazed by lust.

"-I think that we should continue this in my car.

-or not," a voice came from behind him. He looked, annoyed to see inuyasha standing there.

"-what do you want?" asked Kouga in a very annoyed voice.

"-I wish to speak to Kagome.

-don't you see that we were busy here?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was on the verge of crying.

"-Inuyasha, I don't want him."

The young man looked at Kouga, a bored expression on his face.

"-you heard the girl, Kouga. She has no will to fuck you so get off her.

-why don't you just go and screw your girl right there and leave her to me?"

Inuyasha looked at him, his eyes glowing.

"-leave the girl, she doesn't want you. Will you force yourself on her?

-all girls want me, she's just playing hard to get."

Inuyasha was done with talking. He pulled Kouga away from Kagome who fell to the floor and pushed him in the opposite direction.

"-I said, don't touch her!" yelled Inuyasha. Kouga attacked him and they both fell to the floor.

"-a fight!" cried a girl as a crowd encircled the pair that was fighting. Inuyasha punched Kouga right on the cheek before the other one threw him away and attacked him with all his might. Kelly looked as her boyfriend hit his best friend, while Kagome was crying her tears.

"-that is not your fuckin business. Kagome is mine!" shouted Kouga before Inuyasha kicked him away and charged on her.

"-she is yours when she wants you! She does not!

-why do you care? It is not like she's yours!"

Inuyasha and Kouga continued to punch each other until Kagome stood in between.

"-please stop!" she said while crying.

Kouga glared at her.

"-get out of the way woman, Inuyasha has insulted me, and he dared to ruin our moment!

-you dirt face!" shouted Inuyasha but was stopped when Kagome took his arm. He looked in her deep blue eyes and started to calm. She put her hand on the bruises that were starting to appear on his cheek.

"-I am sorry Inuyasha," she said, tears slowly running on her cheeks. "I just wanted to make you jealous. I am sorry, you warned me."

He looked at her before pulling her in a deep hug. Kouga looked at them in confusion.

"-what the hell is that! Why are you in each other's arms?"

Inuyasha caressed her hair.

"-let's go." He said as he walked pass Kouga. He stopped at his level.

"-take Kelly to her house, I am taking Kagome with me.

-what the hell!" he shouted. "She is your fuckin girlfriend, take her home yourself."

Kagome nuzzled herself in Inuyasha. He smiled as he hugged her more tightly.

"-she is not my girlfriend. My girlfriend is in my arms."

Kouga looked at both of them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	11. Broken after the storm

Sango was sleeping peacefully when her cell phone rang. She woke up and looked at her watch: it was 3 in the morning. She sighed heavily before answering in a very sleepy voice.

"-yes?

-Sango?" asked a very sad voice. Sango took a little moment before responding.

"-Kelly, why are you crying?"

The other girl continued to shed tears on the other side of the phone.

"-Kelly, you can talk to me, we're friends right? Come on, where are you so that I come?

-I am home.

-did someone hurt?" asked Sango as her friend continued to weep.

"-I cannot live without him." She finally answered between her tears. Sango bit her bottom lip. She knew that Inuyasha was a jerk, how could he hurt someone as sweet as Kelly?

"-are you talking about Taisho?

-yes, I…I love him." She murmured as if she was ashamed by her own words. Sango turned on the light of her room as she settled herself comfortably in her bed. That's why she never approached Inuyasha or his gang, they were heart breakers.

"-don't you say that Kelly, you do not love him, you simply think that you do."

Kelly stopped to cry but her voice was very hurt.

"-No Sango, you don't understand, I love him, I adore him, I cannot believe that he finally saw me and began to date me, I thought that maybe he will love with time, I gave myself to him…" she stated before beginning to whimper again.

Sango was speechless.

"-Kelly, did you sleep with Inuyasha?" she asked in a worried voice. Silence came to the line.

"-Kelly, please tell me that you didn't.

-you don't understand!" cried Kelly as she sniffled. "He went to my home and told me to prove him that I loved him, and I did. I thought he loved me back, how could he, he is everything for me. I am going to kill myself.

-no!" shouted Sango, hearing her friend's desperate voice. "don't be silly, killing yourself is the most idiotic thing you can do!

-but I cannot live without him, he is the air I breath, I cannot handle the fact that he will be sleeping around while I am alone, dreaming about him. I want to die.

-Kelly, you knew Inuyasha was a player…

-I thought he changed!" she cried. "I thought that if I give him the time he needs he will love me back, but he didn't, he just ditched me as if I was a piece of garbage, a toy. I am so humiliated, and more than anything, I am hurt. I love him." She whispered the last part. "I cannot live if he hates me.

-you will forget him.

-no! Never! I love him, how could she steal him from me! He's my boyfriend, my lover! Oh my God, I need him!"

Sango sighed. Kelly was having a nervous breakdown and Inuyasha simply ditched her. How could a person be so insensitive? He toyed with her emotions; he used her body to pleasure himself then dropped her like an old piece.

"-you know Kelly, you shouldn't be so unhappy. Think that he will do to that girl the same thing he did to her. The difference will be that you are now aware that he is a jerk, ad for that you are freed from his manipulation.

-you didn't see Sango!" she shouted on the phone, desperation reaching her friend even if she could not be seen. "He hugged her like if she was his salvation, and said that his girlfriend is the one in his arms. She is so evil, she knew that he is with me but didn't mind the fact that he left me there so that Kouga would drive me home!"

Her voice stopped as she cried again. Sango furrowed her eyebrows. Wasn't Kagome the one with Kouga?

"-and from all girls, Sango, it was your friend Kagome who did this to me, she stole my lover from me.

-it is impossible," answered Sango, "Kagome knows that Inuyasha is an asshole, she would never behave with you that way.

-well…" trailed Kelly with a broken voice, "she did not seem to bother when he said she was his girlfriend. She even danced all naughty with Kouga so that he will be attracted by her. She was luring him and he didn't even want to look at me anymore.

-oh my god, Kelly I don't know what to say, I…"

But Kelly's sobbing voice interrupted her.

"-but if he wanted her, why did he play me like that? I mean, if I knew, I would have never done with him what I did. If he wanted her, why did he use me, or was it to make her jealous?"

Sango leaned her head to rest it on her pillow.

"-maybe there is a mistake, Kagome is not that type of people and in addition she hates Inuyasha.

-why are you defending her? She used Kouga to make Inuyasha jealous, she's a manipulator. I hate myself; I hate myself because I believed all his promises of love. I am such an idiot, I am pathetic.

-it is not your fault!" Sango shouted back. "They are the one who toyed with you! You are just a victim.

-yes, I am a victim, but I am not theirs. I am the victim of love."

Sango wanted to reply but Kelly simply hung up.

"-why Kagome, I thought you were different." She said as she drifted back to sleep, her mind still saddened by Kelly's sadness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inutaisho was working on some papers with Anne. He stopped suddenly and watched her as she brought a hair strand off her face. She looked absolutely divine. Everything in her was perfect, her face, her form, her laughter, her voice. He smiled to himself. When he worked with her, he didn't feel the stress and the tension. She made everything look so easy, so simple.

"-I think that we must look to the files of Mr. Naraku's company. I think that he is the one who is trying to break us down.

-do what you find appropriate, and if you find anything illegal, he will be saved by the tension he's putting on us, right?"

Anne smiled. He was so clever and she would dare say it, handsome. She pushed the last thought immediately.

"-that is right Mr. Taisho. Now, I will go to my coworkers and ask them to find anything in Naraku's past that we can use against him so that he lowers his pressure. Our company is in a very critical situation, a lot of shares have been sold to an unknown direction but now everything is stable again.

-thanks to you," he replied.

"-it is not just me, your son, the younger Mr. Taisho has been with a great help. He was the one to doubt Chris in the first time, leading us to Naraku.

-yes, Sesshuamru is the intelligent one in the family." He responded as his eyes shone with paternal pride. "He is a man to count on in such situations; however, Inuyasha is not as intelligent as his brother. He is the source of my problems.

-I believe Inuyasha is your younger son Mr. Taisho?

-yes he is and thanks God that he is unique because I don't believe that this world can fit to two of him."

Both of them laughed for his statement.

"-and what about your girl?

-Kagome, she has a fiancé. I know she is too young to be engaged but she was in love, and love cannot be controlled.

-no, love is free from all boundaries." Inutaisho said, looking at her intently, making her blush.

"-I must go to deliver my report." She said after an awkward silence.

"-yes, I will see you tomorrow Anne.

-okay."

She walked out of the office, feeling her cheeks redden more than they should. Inutaisho watched her as she walked away. When he was alone, he leaned into his chair.

"-Anne Higurashi." He said with a smile on his face. "Such an interesting person you are. I think that there still is a positive aspect in our crisis, and it is you."

He flipped his cell phone and dialed Sessumaru's number.

"-yes father?

-now I remember Sesshumaru. Doesn't Chris have a sister?"

Silence came for a while before Sesshuamru answered.

"-yes, indeed, Rin if I rememnber correctly.

-do you still have her number?

-maybe, why father?

-I think that you should call her and try to get some information out of her about the relationship between her brother and Naraku.

-but…

-no buts son. I don't wish for you to call her, I demand you to call her."

Inutaisho closed his cell phone and smiled.

"-'maybe', he says, he thinks he can fool his old man by pretending to have a formal relationship with her. I bet he slept with her."

He was interrupted when his interphone rang.

"-Mr. Inutaisho?" asked his secretary. "You have an appointment now.

-okay, let him come." He said as he sat again in a professional manner. He took a deep breath. He was strangled by work.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………  
A man with big eyes, going to a red color and long brown hair was sitting in his very large dark office. He smiled when the door opened and Chris entered.

"-Chris," he said while he turned to face him, "how much shares did we have?

-not enough. We have only secured 37% of the shares.

-why?

-I don't know what the Taisho family did, but they were able to stabilize the price of their products and now they are secure. Rumors say that they have hired the best economist, Anne Higurashi.

-is that so?" He asked as he leaned on his desk. "So, Inutaisho wants to play with me. Tell me chris, haven't I hired you as to be a genius with brilliant ideas?

-yes you did.

-then what should I do to get the rest so that I can control 51% of the shares? What should I do to get the full control of the Taisho's company?

-we are going to use plan B Mr. Naraku.

-and what is plan B?

-we are going to destroy the Taisho's from the inside.

-I like it. You know a lot about them Chris, use what you know to plant disagreement between them.

-I am working on something even better Mr. Naraku. In fact, I am using the plan you proposed yourself one year ago.

-oh, I see that you have been finally convinced by the success of my idea. Hurry up Chris, I want that company and you want your revenge from the Taisho's as well, so we must work together to secure our higher benefits, right?

-of course," responded Chris as he left the dark office. Once outside, he took his cell phone and dialed a number.

"-hello, are you home?" he asked. After a few seconds he responded.

"-okay, anyway, I want to see you tomorrow. We will talk about the progress our plan has made. See you later and Mr. Naraku send you his salutations."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshumaru took a deep breath before dialing Rin's number from his office. He put his cell phone on his ear. His heart almost stopped when he heard his name coming from her lips.

"-Sesshy?

-hum, hello Rin.

-how are you?" she asked in a very timid voice.

"-I am fine," he replied coldly. "I wanted to ask you about…

-won't you ask me how I am doing?" she interrupted him shyly. He swallowed before asking.

"-how are you doing?

-I miss you.

-rin. I told you that there is nothing more left between us.

-I love you.

-I want to ask you about Chris." He said ignoring her statement that made him feel lighter than air. "I want to know about his relationship with Naraku.

-all what I know is that Naraku has merged our company with his and since then they have been partners.

-do you know anything about their activities?

-no, but I overheard my brother saying that he is preparing for something huge. I can find out more for you Sesshy.

-no, it won't be necessary.

-I was not useful, right?" she asked in a broken voice.

"-it is not your fault Rin. Bye."

She was about to tell him about how she missed him when he left her hanging on the phone.

"-I love you." She said to herself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………


	12. Together at last

Inuyasha's black car pulled in front of Kagome's house. He took a deep breath before looking at her. She was resting against her seat, blushing at the events.

"-you're home." He stated coldly. She nodded with her head and opened the door, but before she got out, she looked at him.

"-thank you."

Inuyasha didn't respond, his hands crisped in front of the wheel driver.

Kagome looked at him, sadness washing her features.

"-Inuyasha, I know you warned me about Kouga, I am sorry I didn't listen and I…

-get out." He ordered in a detached voice.

"-okay." Kagome said as she got out and closed the door. He waited until she was in when he accelerated. He was agitated, not being able to focus. Suddenly, he made a turn and went back in front of her house. He got out and knocked on the door.

Inuyasha waited a few seconds before she opened the door. Her face was covered with tears.

"-can I come in?" He asked. She bit her lower lip and allowed him in. once settled in her living room, he began to talk, not looking at her.

"-we need to talk Kagome. The situation between us is increasing in tension.

-okay."

She sniffled a little before smiling bitterly.

"-Kagome, I think that I was too fast in our relationship. I pushed you in a direction that you didn't want. I know that I was a little bit overconfident and…

-I love you."

He looked at her, shock in his golden eyes. Several minutes passed before he was able to react.

"-you what?" he whispered in a very low voice.

"-I said that I love you." Kagome answered as tears began to pour again on her cheeks. "And I know that you are not serious, and I also know that you and me are so different and that we barely know each other, but I do love you."

He stayed silent, not knowing how to react.

"-I thought you hated me." He finally replied, looking at her tenderly.

"-I thought I hated you too, but I was wrong. I know I love you, I just know that you are the one for me, it only took me several days to learn that love is sudden and overwhelming."

Inuyasha rose from his seat and went towards the window. It was dark outside and the streets were silent.

"-please Inuyasha, say something." She begged. The young man took another deep breath.

"-I don't know how to love." He finally replied in a cold voice. "I think that you made a mistake by loving me. I am not able to return such a feeling that is so unfamiliar for me."

Silence stretched between the two before Kagome took into the meaning of his words.

"-I understand." Kagome said as she went to the front door and opened it, her face paled and twisted by sadness. Inuyasha followed silently and stood next to her at the door.

"-will I see you tomorrow?" he asked, feeling a certain ache in his stomach. She smiled bitterly before averting her blue orbs.

"-I prefer that we avoid each other Taisho.

-why? We don't have to do that? We can still go out together, have fun. You can be my girlfriend if you want, just don't push me to love, I don't believe in such a feeling.

-I cannot be your girlfriend if you don't love me.

-but I like you Kagome, isn't that enough?"

She bit her lip and looked at him. He held his breath, she was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful.

"-no, it is not. I don't settle for halves Inuyasha."

She gasped when he took her by the shoulders, shaking her while his golden eyes were fiercely looking at hers.

"-why do you want to torture me?" he yelled at her. "Can't you see that I need you Kagome? I want you to be with me! Why do you care about that stupid love of yours? I am sad when you are not with me, can't you see? Please, I am burning from the inside and I know that you are the only one who can calm this outrageous fire in my heart. I don't want you to be touched by another man; I just want you to be mine. If you want to call it love, then I am in love with you! Why do you insist on defining love Kagome? Why don't you care about my feelings my sorrow when you are in the arms of my friend? Don't lose hope on me, I can change, just don't lose hope on me."

She looked at him, seeing the sadness and sincerity in his eyes.

"-you cannot be with only one girl Inuyasha, this is not your kind.

-please, give me the chance to change, because I cannot change if you lose hope on me. I will be faithful to you; I will try to make you happy."

She closed her eyes as he pulled her in a deep hug.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was very early in the morning when Kagome woke up. She looked at her alarm clock and found it to be 4 in the morning. She turned a little and smiled when she saw the sleeping form of Inuyasha. She nuzzled herself in his chest, waking him up in the process.

"-hey." She said as she looked at his eyes. He smiled before pulling her closer.

"-did you sleep well Inuyasha?

-yes I did. I was so tired."

She smiled at him and caressed his cheek by her hand.

"-are you still tired?" she asked in a very shy voice. He lifted both his eyebrows before smirking. Kagome blushed madly.

"-no, I didn't mean it that way, I simply wanted to know if…"

She was shut up by a pair of lips that crushed on hers. She sighed as he continued to kiss her passionately, rolling her on her back as he positioned himself on top of her. He finally broke the kiss that left her lips swollen.

"-I see that you are in perfect shape." She answered timidly as he began to kiss her neck gently. She moaned under him, making him fasten his kisses.

"-god Inuyasha!" she murmured, panting. "You make me feel so…

-enticing." He interrupted her as he kissed her collarbone. She blushed as he began to unbutton her shirt.

"-I don't think me should do that." She said but yelped when he kissed her exposed stomach. He smirked at her reaction and pinned her as she tried to get away.

"-you want this Kagome." He murmured teasingly in her ear. "You want me to please you, just admit it and let us get finished before we go to college okay?"

She nodded, not able to think clearly. He smiled as he took her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was 6 in the morning when Inuyasha finally rolled off from her and rested on the crumbled bed sheets. Kagome looked at her alarm clock before climbing on Inuyasha who groaned.

She smiled teasingly as she trailed kisses on his bare chest. He groaned again, making her smile go even wider.

"-what's the matter puppy?" she asked as she made her way to his neck, kissing him fiercely. "Don't you want me?

-stop it." He ordered as she kissed his lips with a short rhythm.

"-make me." She whispered as she continued. He pushed her on the bed and dominated her once more.

"-do not call me puppy again, Kagome, or I shall make you regret it.

-how?" she asked with a defiant voice.

"-do you really want to know how?

-definitely.

-I will make love to you until you forget everyone but me. I will have you crying my name until you never ever forget it."

Kagome blushed deeply when he started seducing her with gentle words in her ear.

"-we have to go…" she whispered as he went under the sheets with her. "We have classes to attend.

-I will not be able to focus even if I want to Kagome." He responded as he roamed her body with his hands.

"-perhaps, but I…Inuyasha…stop it.

-one more time, I promise." He whispered as he silenced her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"-where are you going?" asked a young girl with black hair. "Are you going to beg her to return?"

Hugo looked at Kikyo before continuing to put his belongings in a suit case.

"-yes, if I have to, I will beg for her Kikyo.

-you are so stupid, she doesn't even want you. She doesn't answer your phones nor does she even take the chance to listen to you.

-it is over between us Kikyo. You were a mistake; Kagome is the one that I should spend the rest of my life with.

-why?

-because she is the type to be a wife, and you are the type to be a lover."

Kikyo looked at him with horror.

"-excuse me? I loved you. You were the one who seduced me in your bed; you told me that I was the one you loved, not Kagome. You told me all this and I believed you. How dare you say to me that I am your lover and she is to be your wife, I have rights on you, you are the one who made me love you."

Hugo finished packing and turned to Kikyo who was by now starting to cry.

"-I am sorry, but I think that we should stop seeing each other. I want Kagome to be with me. You are a very nice girl Kikyo; I bet that you will find a good man.

-but it is you that I love, I need you, I want you for me."

He took a deep breath and made his way towards her. He titled her head so that h was able to see her eyes.

"-I am sorry but you have to move on. You can find a good man who will make you happy for sure.

-no!" she shouted as she took his face by her hands and kissed him passionately. He was taken aback by the kiss but returned it immediately, his body reacting to her touch. He loved her but knew that she was not meant to be with him, it was Kagome that should be his wife, smart, beautiful, intelligent. He stopped thinking when his arms went around her waist as she pulled them together toward the bed. They fell on it as he started to kiss her madly.

"-Kikyo, don't make it hard." He moaned as he unzipped her dress. She smiled, feeling his arms around her as they made love.

When Hugo came back to his senses, he found Kikyo asleep next to him. He caressed her mid night hair from her cheek.

"-I love you but I don't think that we can work out my love. Between us, it is passion and passion dies with time, however Kagome and I are so alike, we will be great together."

He took his suit case and left his room, wanting to go fetch Kagome back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome was sitting alone in the cafeteria. Sango was avoiding her and she didn't know why and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. She finished her lunch and went to fetch some books from her locker when she was found face to face with Kouga.

"-will you please explain to me what the hell happened yesterday?" he asked in a deadly tone. Kagome looked around her and when she saw that they were alone she answered.

"-I am not the one who should explain herself, you were the one who jumped me. You promised me that you will make no such move towards me and when I said no you continued.

-oh, excuse me because I was not Inuyasha because as far as I can know, he is the only one who is allowed to jump you right?"

Kagome wanted to slap him but decided not to provoke him more so she kept staring at him.

"-I don't know what you are talking about.

-oh please," he mocked. "I followed you last night, I saw him enter your house and he didn't leave till the morning. You fucked him all night bitch.

-my relationship with Inuyasha is none of your concern. I am free to do whatever pleases me."

She went a few steps back when Kouga reached to her.

"-why? Am I not man enough to satisfy you bitch?

-don't call me that. I love inuyasha.

-but you kissed me yesterday in the cafeteria.

-I am sorry for that.

-well, I am not sorry because I have never been stood up by a girl, I want you, you can make me an exception. Why don't we go to somewhere more private and have sex?"

Kagome looked at him in shock but before she could answer, Kouga was already on the floor, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Inuyasha stood in front of him, his eyes glowing fiercely.

"-don't you ever approach what is mine again."

Students who were walking in the halls stopped to see the two men interact.

"-I see Taisho, she is your new toy right?

-shut up! Don't talk to her like that! She is my girlfriend and I like her more then you can imagine. If anyone here is against that fact he can confront me right now."

Kelly who was with Sango looked at Inuyasha.

"-I have a problem inuyasha, and my problem is you." She said as tears glided on her cheeks. "I loved you, how were you able to leave me?"

Inuyasha looked at her before pulling Kagome to his chest.

"-it is over Kelly." He said as he walked away with a very sad Kagome.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	13. Secrets within

Kagome was nuzzled against Inuyasha's chest, looking at his golden eyes. He smiled at her before stroking her hair.

"-dors mon amour." He said as he kissed her forehead. She giggled a little and closed her eyes. A few minutes passed and inuyasha was beginning to get sleepy when Kagome opened her eyes.

"-what the hell did you just say?" she asked with a huge smile.

"-I said: par l'enfer, dors Kagome."

She looked at him as if he had two heads before furrowing her eyebrows.

"-I don't speak Italian."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"-you are so cute do you know that, Kagome?

-well thank you baby." She replied as she kissed him softly on the lips. When they finally broke up he smiled again.

"-and this was not Italian, it was French.

-oh, and what was the meaning of this French thing you just said?

-I told you that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

-really!" she asked as she hugged him tightly. "Inu, you are so sweat!!"

She then kissed him again before drifting to sleep. Inuyasha looked at her peaceful face before sighing.

"-or I just told that you should hell go to sleep baby." He murmured as he pulled her closer. He laughed when he heard her irritated voice.

"-I heard that Inuyasha."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was early in the morning when Inuyasha felt Kagome pushing him off the bed.

"-baby, today is Saturday!" he whined as he cuddled himself in his comfortable sheets. He sighed desperately when Kagome climbed on top of him and continued to push him.

"-but love!" she complained with a spoilt voice. "You promised that today you will spend the whole time hanging out with me cause my mom will be back this afternoon, so I will not be able to stay in your house any more, unless if you want her to just slay me of course."

Inuyasha didn't respond, instead he buried his face in the pillow.

"-baby!" she groaned again, tugging his silvery hair. "Because of you, Sango is not talking to me anymore. The least you can do is entertain me."

He rolled over so that he was able to see her.

"-I thought you were well entertained yesterday night, Kagome."

Kagome gasped before blushing madly.

"-I didn't mean that!" she murmured with embarrassment, punching him lightly on his muscular arm. Inuyasha smirked before pulling the sheets on him again.

"-Kagome, it is still early. Come to the bed.

-I don't want to!" She complained. "We spent this whole week in bed! I study for hours then you come over to my place, take me to your place, have sex with me, and joke with me and then sleep, with me in your arms. And this is the same scenario for almost 4 days! I want to go somewhere fun!

-I find this scenario the best one in the whole world." Inuyasha replied, fully awaked. "I will not complain about it in a million of years. Plus, our bed is fun."

Kagome was going to counter when he pulled her to his chest.

"-you make me happy." He said with a low voice, sincerity in his eyes. "Now I know what love is. I like to have you with me even in my dreams."

Kagome caressed his cheeks, a loving expression on her face.

"-you give me a reason to be Inuyasha." She replied tenderly. They were about to kiss when her cell phone rang. Inuyasha immediately took it from the table next to the bed and looked at the number.

"-Inuyasha! This is my phone! You don't have the right to take it like this!" She shouted angrily as he inspected the number.

"-I hell know this number!" He screamed as he flipped it open.

"-Kagome?" asked Hojo(:)). Inuyasha's face was by now smoking. He looked at Kagome who was curious. He put the loud speaker on and gave her back her cell phone so that he can hear the conversation.

"-hello?" she asked when Hojo's voice rang in the whole room.

"-Kagome! Where are you! Why are you not answering my calls?"

Kagome tried to leave the room but Inuyasha took her by the wrist. She bit her lip before answering.

"-hum, Hojo, I already told you that I don't want anything to do with you."

She looked at Inuyasha's face. He didn't seem to be pleased so she added with a more harsh tone.

"-and I mean by that: stop calling me!"

Her boyfriend's golden eyes shone with pleasure.

"-why are you treating me like that Kagome? Is that because of the whole Kikyo thing? I told you before, it was just a mistake but you don't even give me time to explain myself.

-Hojo, do not make things harder. I don't…"

She looked at Inuyasha who was staring holes in her face.

"-I don't love you anymore." She said with a small smile spread on her features. Inuyasha looked like if he didn't care but she knew that he was happy, the way his eyes widened when she said these words. How much she loved that man!

"-Kagome, you don't mean it. You are angry, you are hurt, please, tell me where you are. I need to talk to you.

-I am not angry. I was, but not anymore.

-I don't believe you. Love cannot be forgotten so easily. You love me and I will fight for you."

Kagome knew that this conversation was going nowhere. Hojo was doing the impossible to get her back. He mailed her, he texted her, he called her and thank god he didn't know her address. She was surprised when Inuyasha took the phone from her and put it on his ear.

"-good morning." He said with a deadly serious tone. The other line went dead for a few seconds before Hojo recovered from his shock.

"-who the hell are you?" He asked with the same deadly voice.

"-Hojo, I assume. Listen here; I want you to stop calling Kagome or bothering her. Just get over her. She is not yours.

-who are you to tell me how to treat my fiancée?

-she is no more your fiancée; she has already told you that she doesn't want anything to do with you. She is with me now, end of the discussion. She is my girlfriend and I will not tolerate you interrupting us at every moment." Inuyasha finished calmly but Hojo was not convinced.

"-whoever you are, don't think that I will handle you Kagome. Whatever is between you at the moment, it is because she feels hurt. When I will explain myself to her you will be knocked out of the game. You have no idea who you are dealing with."

Inuyasha's face darkened.

"-stay away of what is mine or I shall make you regret being born. Don't mess up with me Hojo or I will end up messing with you."

Inuyasha didn't wait for his reply and hung up. He tossed the phone on the other side of the bed and looked at Kagome who was silent the whole time.

"-is what he said true? Are you with me to get over your relationship with him?

-no." she simply stated, not breaking her eyes from his.

"-then why are you with me?" he asked again.

"-because I am in love with you and I wish nothing more than to please you my love."

Inuyasha took a deep breath before looking at her again.

"-you are mine Kagome, don't ever think that you can get rid of me. If you are not to be with me, than you are not to be with anyone else, I will make sure of that." He warned.

She looked at him, a little confused.

"-are you threatening me Inuyasha?" She asked, uncertain.

"-yes I am. You will not fool with my heart, Kagome."

Silence stretched between the two before Kagome threw herself in his arms and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss, deepening it even more.

As they broke up, she murmured in his ear.

"-I will never fool with your heart my love as long as you don't fool with mine."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kelly entered a huge luxurious building. She went to the seventh floor and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes before a woman came and opened the door for her, leading her to a room. She sat on the bed alone and waited for what seemed like hours. Finally, the door opened and Naraku came in. He was wearing a black tuxedo and his hair was pulled in a dark ponytail behind his shoulders.

As soon as he entered, Kelly stood up and watched him as he went to a little desk where he sat.

He remained silence for a few minutes before he said with a very cold voice.

"-did Chris contact you?

-yes he did." She answered.

"-did he tell you that you should make the young Taisho trust you and give you a part of his shares so that we can take over?

-yes.

-so why are you here?" He asked. She took a deep breath before replying.

"-the thing is that Inuyasha doesn't want me anymore. He has this girl, Kagome, she is now his girlfriend and he doesn't ever leave her, even at night."

Naraku lifted his eyebrows as he toyed with a paper that was on his desk.

"-you mean that you are incapable of seducing a young horney guy? Beautiful as you are, you are failing in the only task that you are to do for me Kelly?

-I am sorry." She said with a very sad voice. "I don't know why he left me, I thought that I had him all over me, but suddenly he went to her.

-then it is your obligation towards me to take him back from that girl by all means. I want his shares and I want them so bad that I am ready to do whatever it takes. Make me proud Kelly."

She bit her bottom lip as he continued to play with the paper.

"-I trust that you will be able to lure him into you again if you put all your heart in that.

-I cannot put my heart in luring him if I cannot handle his touch on my skin. I despise him, I don't love him nor do I like him. When I sleep with him I feel that it is a part of my soul that is taken from me." She said in a very emotional voice, tears forming in her eyes.

Naraku seemed to be unaffected by her confession.

"-who said that sacrifices are not necessary?

-how could you be so cruel?" she asked, almost weeping. "I feel so dirty when he touches me. I feel that I am selling my body for him. I hate him."

Naraku lifted his eyes for the first time toward hers.

"-what do you want Kelly?

-should I spell it out?" she asked in a low voice. "I need you. I want you to be the one to please me.

-how young you are for me." He mused as he went to the door. "I knew that you will be problems for me the first day I took you to my bed."

He was about to leave when Kelly hugged him from behind.

"-please Naraku, I love you, I..."

She was not able to continue as she found herself pinned to the wall, his face inches from hers. She felt heat rush through all her body and moaned when he ravaged her neck.

"-you like it rough don't you?" he whispered in her ear. She simply nodded as he tore away her cloth and threw her on the bed. She landed on the soft black pillows but was soon joined by him as he climbed on her.

"-silly girl," he said as he kissed her face fiercely, "you like to mess with me.

-I love you." She confessed shyly as he explored her body, making her blush.

"-you behave like if you didn't know the touch of a man until now." He said in her ear.

"-I only feel it with you." She murmured, pulling him to her and kissing him fully on the lips. He shoved her and kissed her on her neck again.

"-why don't you like kissing me on my lips?" She asked.

"-do you want me, yes or no?

-yes.

-then don't ask questions."

She nodded as they made sex all the night.

Naraku woke in the morning and started to dress himself. He then went to Kelly and looked at her sleeping form.

"-I am getting attached to her. I must stop." He murmured as he took his cell phone.

"-Chris." He said after dialing the number. "I want you to know that I have fixed Kelly's problem. She is willing now."

Then he hung up and looked again at Kelly who was up.

"-you must leave." He stated as he walked to the door, fixing his tie.

"-don't you want to have breakfast with me?"

He turned to her and smirked.

"-when do why ever have breakfast with one of my bitches after I enjoy her all night? Besides, I want you to please Taisho as you pleased me last night."

He left, leaving her heartbroken.

"-I love you." She murmured as she cried herself on her pillow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	14. Pregnant

After 2 weeks.

Kelly was lying on her bed. It has been a while since she felt this strange sensation. She didn't want to eat anymore and had her head spinning. She reached her hand to her drawer and took the pregnancy test. Her eyes were filled with tears as she checked the result again. Pregnant, she was one month pregnant. What was she going to do? How was she going to deal with this child? Abortion. The word crossed her mind but she immediately shoved it off. She could never kill her child. Her thoughts died when her cell phone rang. Her heart prompted in her chest. Was it Naraku? She flipped it open and responded with a shaken voice.

"-hello?

-Kelly, it is I, Sango. I am just calling you to see if you are okay. You didn't come yesterday to college and you're not answering your phone."

Kelly bit her bottom lip. She couldn't tell her that she was pregnant, and with the child of a man who didn't even love her. Naraku.

"-I am okay." She simply responded, looking at her hands. "I am just a little tired.

-please tell me that you are over the inuyasha thing."

Kelly smiled bitterly. Inuyasha was the least of her worries. Her heart desired, no, craved for Naraku. And her lover didn't contact her personally since the last time they slept together.

"-Kelly? Are you still there?

-oh yes Sango. I just don't feel like talking right now. I need to gather my thoughts, please."

Sango sighed on the phone before hanging up. Kelly put her cell phone next to her then grabbed it and dialed the familiar number.

"-what do you want?" came the immediate response of a very pissed Naraku. Kelly felt like dying on the spot but responded anyway.

"-I need to talk to you Naraku, I…

-I don't want to talk to you. You have a job to do and as far as I know Taisho is still attached to this girl. You have been very disappointing.

-I…" she couldn't finish as tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"-What? You need to talk?" He snapped with a disgusted voice. "Then talk. What are you waiting for? I don't have the whole day to listen to your crap."

Kelly put her hand on her stomach, taking the courage to face his rejection.

"-Naraku, I love you, I need to talk to you.

-you love me?" He asked with a mocking voice. "Really? Did I ever ask you to love me? I just slept with you; I had sex, not love but sex with you. You were fun for awhile then I got bored and moved to another. Is your head to thick to understand that I am no more in need for your body to please me?"

Kelly was in shock. How could he say that? She loved him, she gave him everything.

"-but…

-I will give you one last chance Kelly. I will meet you tonight in my apartment and we will talk.

-thank you." She murmured in a hopeful voice.

"-come at eight and don't be late, girl.

-I won't."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome rested her chin on Inuyasha's bare chest as they rested together on the messy sheets. She kissed his chest and smiled when he groaned.

"-can we talk now?" She asked as she looked at his golden eyes. He looked back before talking.

"-what did your mother say about us Kagome?

-well, she said that you are not convenient for me and that I should leave you, and go back to Hojo."

Inuyasha's eyes darkened as he pulled her so that her face was just above his.

"-and how did you answer her?

-I told her that we were getting to know each other and that I was the one that should judge who is best for me.

-did you tell her about, you know, our activities together?"

Kagome blushed when Inuyasha rolled her under him and stared at her.

"-no." She whispered in a little voice. "I cannot tell her, she would kill me if she knew. She thinks that I am sleeping in my friend's place. She will have a heart attack if she knows that I am in this hotel with you.

-do you regret coming here?" He asked as he started kissing her neck. She placed her hands around his neck, enjoying his touch.

"-never." She said in his lips before deepening it. They were starting to go deeper when Inuyasha's cell phone rang. He ignored it and continued to kiss her insanely.

"-Inu…ya…sha…" She moaned under him, "your phone.

-I don't care." He answered as he worked his way towards her shoulders. She wrapped herself around him, melting in his lovemaking. However, he started to get annoyed when his cell phone didn't stop ringing.

"-fuck!" He cursed as he released Kagome and grabbed his cell phone. She groaned in disappointment, making him look at her, desire burning his eyes.

"-come Inuyasha." She said. He smiled and climbed again on her, this time, his cell phone in his hands. He flipped it open, put it on his ear. He then rested next to her as she stared to kiss his face.

"-hello?

-Inuyasha?" came the voice of Miroku.

"-ye…s" he murmured as Kagome hit a sensitive spot. She looked at him, amusement in her eyes before kissing him over again.

"-inuyasha, are you okay?

-yes I am. What do you want?

-look man, I know that you don't talk to me this much after our quarrel, but I want to remember you that you will always be a part of our group and we want you back.

-I cannot take you back, not after the way you talked about my girlfriend."

Kagome ceased her actions, her face serious. She looked at Inuyasha who was now caressing her hair while talking.

"-we're sorry okay?" shouted Miroku. "I know that we made a mistake. We will be more respectful with her, we promise.

-I want you to apologize from her," responded Inuyasha in an icy tone.

"-what! No way! We will not apologize to a simple girl just because you're fucking her. I bet that she was with you right now! How could you do that to us! You're letting that girl way deeply into your skin.

-how dare you?" countered Inuyasha back. "You will not talk about her that way.

-she's such a whore that she made you like her. Is she that good in your bed?"

Inuyasha's face was so angry that Kagome felt terrified. She needed to calm him down so she kissed him on the cheek lightly and murmured in his ear.

"-that's okay love. They will be my friends too, just give them some time."

He hugged her tightly before answering.

"-fine miroku. I will go back but you will have to watch your tongue with her. I love her."

Kagome freed herself from his embrae and looked at him, surprise all over her features. As for Miroku, he went silent like dead.

"-I really do," continued Inuyasha while looking lovingly at her.

"-man, I am sorry, I didn't know that.

-that's okay Miroku. I will see you later, okay?"

Inuyasha hung up and looked back at Kagome who was still in shock.

"-did you mean it?" she finally asked. "Do you really love me like I love you?

-I am completely and totally in love with you."

Before Kagome could respond he went to the drawer and took a big black box.

"-before you came tonight, I prepared this gift for you, for us."

Kagome took the box with trembling hands and opened it. She took from it a beautiful golden necklace that ended in a shape of a semi-heart.

"-that's beautiful!" she said, looking at it with tears in her eyes.

"-that is not all." He took the box and opened it from the inside. Kagome was amazed to see another necklace similar to the one she had between her fingers but that ended with the other half of the heart.

"-when I found you Kagome, I found the other part of my heart, that's why we will put theses necklaces to remind ourselves that we belong to each other."

He was not able to finish as Kagome threw herself in his arms making them both fall on the bed, their lips meeting in a hungry yet tender kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshumaru was still in his office although it was late in the night. He had returned from his travel two weeks ago and he had to stay late in his office since then so that the company will not endure any economical crisis. His father had decided to stay in the main company with Anne Higurashi to secure the stability of their status. Sesshuamru suddenly smiled. His father and Higurashi were starting to become close friends and he knew that his father was intending to be more. He shook his head and looked at all the paper work in front of him. It was a good thing that his father, his brother and he still owned 51% of the company.

Since he came back till now he didn't even have the time to talk nor did to see anyone and he had begin to feel tired and alone. He found out that his brother and Kagome became close and he was happy for them, especially for his brother who had matured thanks to Kagome.

A knock on the door diverted his attention.

"-Mr. Taisho?" his secretary asked as she entered his office.

"-Yes?

-I will be leaving. Do you need anything from me sir?

-No. You may go."

She smiled politely before leaving. He stayed in his office, late as usual. He could see the other buildings around him turn off their lights. He sighed deeply before looking at the paper in his hands. He suddenly felt a presence in his office and lifted his gaze to meet that of Rin. He hadn't seen her since that day and he wondered how she had been doing, away from him, perhaps she had forgotten about him.

"-good evening." She said with a very deep voice. She was still standing at the door so he invited her in. she smiled and took the place just in front of him.

"-so," she started in a very formal way. "They told me that you were working late, that's why I decided to come and check you.

-how thoughtful of you." He answered with an ironic tone. "How is your brother doing? I suppose that he is happy that our income has decreased.

-I am not here to talk about my brother. I am here to talk about me.

-then go ahead."

He leaned in his chair, contemplating her with his burning orbs. She looked absolutely stunning; with her new look of smugness.

"-I believe that you know by now that Kagome is involved with your brother.

-yes, I do." He answered with the same overconfident way. Rin looked at him before replying.

"-then you are not with her anymore.

-no.

-that is good to hear.

-I am happy that I have been able to please you, Rin."

She bit her lips so that she won't smile when she heard her name coming from him, from those lips that tortured her for nights. Silence stretched between the two, neither of them dropping his gaze from the other. Rin was the one who talked first.

"-so, where does put us.

-there is no 'us'." He simply stated, looking at her coldly. "I do not want to get in a relationship with you. We are not meant to be together, I thought that I have already cleared this point."

He was surprised when she stood up, looking at him with a little smile.

"-is this your final answer, Taisho?"

He gulped before nodding once. She smiled wider as she walked to the door.

"-then I will have to forget about you and find another man who will suit me better."

Sesshumaru felt his heart drop to his knees. Another man? Another man will have her, her who was his? He took a deep breath as she opened the door. She gave him a last glance.

"-good bye Taisho.

-wait!"

He didn't intend to shout but he did. She looked at him, studying his face but couldn't see anything as motions rushed in his eyes.

"-do you mean that there is someone in your life Rin?

-why would you care?" She asked with a very low voice. "I mean that there is nothing between us right?"

Sesshumaru looked at the window before replying.

"-no, there isn't."

She didn't say anything, she simply left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kelly was waiting in Naraku's big living room. It was exactly eight o'clock when he finally emerged from his bedroom. He eyed her before sitting in front of her.

"-you wanted to talk, then talk."

She was about to speak when a woman, dressed in only a big masculine shirt made her appearance.

"-would you like me to stay for the night, or should I go?" she asked, a seductive smile on her lips. Naraku motioned to her to get closer, then went to her and took her in his arms.

"-I don't know. Convince me."

She wrapped herself around him; her body directly pressed to his and kissed him passionately. He responded to the kiss, leaving a heart broken Kelly, looking at them with pure agony. When they finally broke up the bruising kiss they were both panting for air.

"-go." He ordered. The girl who expected him to let her stay went to the bedroom to change herself. Naraku set in front of Kelly again. He smirked when he saw her pale expression.

"-are you convinced now that I don't love you little girl? I just toyed with you. You were nothing else then a pleasant night or maybe more."

Kelly started to sob as Naraku looked at the picture of himself clung on the wall. He was too attached to her. He needed to be away from her, to hurt her, to stop desiring her. Her sudden words shocked him to no end.

"-I am pregnant with your child."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	15. Denial

Naraku looked at Kelly as silence dominated the whole area. Her tears were falling but she kept her gaze locked to his.

"-I am pregnant." She repeated in what seemed like a whisper. Naraku went to his window that had a magnificent view. He stood there, his face showing no emotions at all. Kelly stayed still for what seemed like hours before she took a deep breath.

"-and it is your child."

Her sentence didn't seem to affect him much as he kept staring at the window. She felt agony deep inside her heart. She felt like if as her world has just collapsed. She wanted to go to him, to inhale his scent, to wrap her hands around his neck, whispering her eternal love to him but he was so cold, so distant. How was she able to love someone as cruel as him? How was she so naïve, so gullible? She put her hand on her stomach, she would pay for that fault, and she just knew she would.

"-I don't want this thing you are carrying."

Kelly's eyes went wide in horror. His words were like a knife that cut her into two. She wanted to respond but he didn't let her. Without even bothering to turn around, to look into her eyes he continued his most cruel words.

"-I will not take him as mine. I have told you that I didn't want any commitment with you.

-but…but he is yours." She sobbed, not able to restrain herself from whimpering as she collapsed on the floor. Naraku didn't move. He simply sighed.

"-I don't want him. Go the hell out of my sight. Even you go to abortion and get rid of that shame growing inside of you or never return. I will exclude you from any assignment I ever gave you, you will not be in my service anymore and I will not see you as long as this child is alive. I hate you both, I hate you and my hate is growing as fast as it began."

Kelly shook her head desperately, putting her hands around her stomach.

"-Never! I will never get rid of him, he is ours, he is the symbol of our love, and I love him.

-then…"

He turned, looking at her with cold eyes.

"-you are fired from my company. You have no right to enter any property that holds my name. You will not approach me or anything related to me. If you ever say to anyone that this thing is my child I will have you both killed within a second. I will not hear your name and I will not interfere in your business as long as you don't interfere in mine."

Kelly was by now at the verge of desperation.

"-but Naraku, I…I…lo…ve…

-shut up." He replied dryly. "Now, get the hell out of here. I don't know you. Kill the child or never even reconsider addressing me."

Kelly's tears suddenly dried. She got on her feet and looked at him, hate in her eyes. Naraku didn't seem to be impressed as he returned her look with a similar one.

"-I will keep my child. I know by now that he is only mine. You are not his father anymore." She said with a very deep voice. "You have lost the right to claim him as yours when you wished his death so hungrily. Don't worry Naraku, I can manage myself without you.

-I am glad to know that. Now go before I decide to kill you for your arrogance."

She went to the door, closely followed by him. She opened it and went to the other side but before closing it she looked at him with determination on her features.

"-I hate you as much as I loved you."

And she closed the door. Naraku, now aware that she was finally gone looked at the door, his eyes softening. He rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes.

"-did you really love me Kelly?" He asked in a whisper but regained his cold expression when his cell phone rang. He took it and immediately recognized Chris' number.

"-what do you want?" Naraku asked as soon as he flipped his cell phone open. Chris chuckled on the other line.

"-is it a bad time to call?" He asked, amused.

"-no Chris, but do you have a reason for this call?

-yes, I wanted to know what will happen to our plan?

-Kelly will not be able to seduce Taisho anymore so we will have to focus on a new target.

-and who might that be?

-you know, your old friend," answered Naraku while smiling. Chris smiled as well.

"-I see, Sesshumaru Taisho is one of my favorite characters in this plane, but I must tell you that he is all but easy to deceive. He cannot be fascinated by a girl's charms.

-no, but he can be fascinated by yours.

-what do you mean?" asked Chris, a little confused. Naraku laughed to the angels before answering.

"-how idiot you are Chris. Sesshumaru Taisho considers you as his best friend if not to say his only friend so; I was thinking that a friendship as yours should not be wasted.

-I still don't get your point Naraku.

-Chris, should I really spell it out?"

Naraku went again to his living room and poured a drink before continuing.

"-I want you to go to Sesshumaru and tell him how sorry you were to leave his side. Tell him that you made a huge mistake and that you desperately need to be his friend again. Lie to him, say that you miss how things were, how you told each other secrets about girls and whatever.

-as if he will trust me.

-here comes your turn to persuade him into trusting you enough. When you are in the inside, we shall take over the company.

-I think it will not work."

Naraku took a zip of his drink.

"-oh Chris, you know how to play minds but you certainly don't know how to play emotions. Just give him the time to believe you.

-I will try my best."

Naraku was satisfied as he hung up. He went to his bedroom to claim some sleep. He rested on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Kelly was back to his mind.

"-damn her." He cursed as he went to his desk. If he would not be able to sleep then he will work to forget how miserable his life was.

"-it is not you who I hate Kelly…"he said as he opened the documents. "It is I."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was Sunday's morning when Inuyasha pulled his black Porsches on the other side of Kagome's house. He looked at her, smiling tenderly.

"-here you are love." He said as he caressed her cheek. Kagome bit her lip.

"-Inuyasha, I know that you are a little bit mad about me but it is just that my mother will not approve our relationship. She only comes here at the weekend and will spend the whole week in the main company, and then we will be freely together."

Inuyasha nodded, taking in the depth of her blue eyes.

"-I don't like us to be in hotels Kagome, running away from your mother, I want to say to the whole world that I love you! I don't want us to hide like thieves. I love you."

Kagome looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"-oh, I love you too!" she cried as she threw herself into his welcoming arms. They held each other tightly before Inuyasha broke up the hug.

"-if you don't go now mon amour, I will not be able to let you go."

Kagome planted a sweet kiss on his lips before getting out of the car. Inuyasha drove away as Kagome went into her house. She found her mother in the kitchen.

"-hey mum.

-oh, Kagome, how was your night?"

Kagome fought the urge to blush as she remembered her passionate lovemaking with Inuyasha.

"-Fine, we had fun.

-that's good." Her mother replied. "Oh, and I will be leaving tonight but as usual I will return Friday okay?

-Mr. Taisho is very generous to let you travel between here and the main company on his expense.

-he just understands my need to be with you in my weekends." Anne answered before kissing Kagome's forehead and leaving to her room where she had established her desk. Kagome shook her head while she grabbed the sandwich her mom has prepared. She was starving. Her cell phone suddenly pipped and she smiled while reading the incoming message: 'Is it normal to miss you already my love? Inuyasha.'

She bit her lip, her face a little bit flushed before replying.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshumaru woke up as the sun's ray came and washed his face. He yawned and looked at his watch then placed his head between his hands.

"-great, I spent the night in my office. How charming is it." He mocked before getting up. He stretched.

"-Nothing is worse than a Sunday day. It is a day off for everyone except me."

He paced his office, thinking about his conversation with Rin.

"-that is the least thing that I expected. Her coming into my office after what happened between us, the nerves of this girl. I just don't want her to be mad; she tends to be stupid sometimes."

He suddenly grabbed his cell phone and entered Rin's number. He waited until her sleepy voice came on the other line.

"-yes?

-it is I.

-Sesshuamru?" She asked, fully awaken.

"-yes, I need to talk to you.

-what do you want?

-I want to correct the way we talked yesterday. Come on Rin, we can be friends can't we?"

Silence stretched as Sesshumaru waited her answer. He really didn't need more drama in his life. He wanted Rin as a friend, nothing more, at least not for now.

"-I thought that I have told you everything yesterday Taisho. You and I will never be friends. Friendship doesn't exist between us. You refused me and I decided to move on so stop calling me so early if you don't have anything else to tell me."

Sesshumaru wanted to counter but he heard his office door open. He turned around and gasped.

"-Oh my god!" He finally said, making Rin get suspicious.

"-what is Sesshumaru?"

He didn't hear her anymore as he look at the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

"-Kagura? Is that really you?" He asked as he shut his cell phone and went towards the girl.

"-long time, no see Sesshy." She said as she chewed her lips.

"-is that really you? You came back from Europe?

-oh yes." She said in a happy voice. "I came back. I have wondered everywhere, Paris, London, Rome…but I missed home, and the people here."

She looked at him.

"-how did you know where to find me Kagura?

-well, I went to your house and everyone there told me that you were probably in a certain office so I thought, why would Sesshy spend the night in an office unless…"

He looked at her, confused.

"-unless?" he continued moving towards her.

"-unless he is really sad and doesn't want to admit it.

-you can read through me can't you girl?

-hell yes." She said as she kissed him lightly on his lips. "I missed you." She whispered. He simply smiled.

"-we have a lot of catch up to do Kagura. Please, have a seat."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rin was still looking at her cell phone.

"-who the hell is Kagura?" She finally shouted, throwing her cell phone on the wall, shattering it to pieces. "I hate him, I hate him, oh my god I hate him, the bastard, the jerk, he is playing me, playing my emotions. I will show him, I will show him that a girl like me can get any guy she wants. He will be begging me to go back to him, he will want me with all his heart and I will deny him the right to claim him."

She suddenly stopped yelling when her door opened and a sleepy Chris looked at her. She was panting. He then looked at her smashed cell phone.

"-what the hell just happened, Rin? Why did you just break your 700$ cell phone?

-do you know by chance any woman named Kagura.

-of course I do. She was Sesshumaru's high school crush and one of the sexiest women I have ever met. Why?

-great." She pouted as she hid her face in her pillow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	16. Rubin

Kagome woke up, gradually opening her eyes. She yawned and stretched before her eyes fell on her watch just next to her. She had forgotten to set the alarm.

"-Oh my God, I am going to be late!" She screamed as she got off of her bed and went to the bathroom. When she finished dressing she grabbed her cell phone as she rushed towards the stairs to the kitchen. She dialed Inuyasha's number.

"-Kagome?

-Inuyasha, can you come and pick me up, I am sort of late.

-sure, give me five minutes.

-okay, but don't speed up like crazy, promise.

-I promise." He said.

Kagome smiled before closing her phone and making a sandwich. She then took her papers and pen, having no time to pick the right ones from other papers and rushed outside her house. She went down the street waiting for her boyfriend.

"-what a lovely weather, I should walk a little."

She took a few steps when she heard the noise of a speeding car.

"-Inuyasha!" She whined, hearing his car from such a far distance. "I swear you will kill yourself."

She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the guy that was coming from the corner street. They bumped to each other and she fell on the ground.

"-I am so sorry, miss. Let me help you."

He gave her his hand and she took it as he pulled her up. She looked at him and frowned. He was a lot taller than her; he had golden hair, a beautiful face, a muscular body that was hugged by a tight black T-shirt and black jeans. He smiled at her and she found him a lot familiar. If only he could take off the fancy dark sunglasses he was wearing so early in the morning, she may be able to recognize him. He suddenly knelt in front of her and began to gather her shattered papers.

"-Oh, my papers!" she exclaimed, helping him with the task. All the papers were gathered in their hands and he gave her the ones that were with him.

"-here you go miss. I am sorry."

She smiled, blushing a little.

"-no, it was my mistake. I was not looking."

He gave her another warm smile and she could not help but return an even bigger one. She broke her gaze from his marvelous yet so disturbingly familiar face when Inuyasha's car stopped at her height. He opened the black window and looked at Kagome, anger in his eyes.

"-Oh, Inuyasha…

-get into the damn car." He said before glancing evilly towards the young man. Kagome didn't let him tell her that twice as she popped in the seat next to him.

"-thank you." She murmured before Inuyasha accelerated like a crazy.

The young man looked at the retreating car before he continued his march. He suddenly stopped when he noticed that he had accidentally stepped on one of the girl's papers. He leaned over and took the damaged paper in his hand. He was about to read it when a dark limousine stopped just in front of him.

"-what the hell…"He began but the doors of the car opened revealing a very pissed off man. He was wearing a suit and seamed deadly angry.

"-no Rubin." Said the man a she walked towards him. "I should be the one to say what the hell."

The young man, Rubin, removed his sunglasses revealing stunning green eyes.

"-okay, so I was wandering a little in the streets. Being my agent doesn't mean that you should be my dad.

-listen to me young man! I know that you are a famous singer and that you have one of the best selling albums, but you know that your fame is not going well. Your last CD did not sell as much as the others so, in order to avoid our ruin; you and me should work along with the band to give you a smashing song that will return your fame to its maximum. In the end, I want you to get your rich ass in the car and think how to create a new song that will satisfy the fans.

-fine old man, just don't get so pissed," said Rubin as he got into the car. He put his head on the seat. For one moment, when he was with that girl, he felt like if he was normal again. He had a few minutes before his agent started showering him with orders and commands. He sighed tiredly as he closed his eyes.

'Those deep blue eyes, I know that I can swim in them and those pink lips.'

He smiled in his thoughts before liking his suddenly dry lips.

'But she has a rich jealous boyfriend. Shame on him, letting her wanders alone.'

He snapped when his agent yelled furiously.

"-I said, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS SONG RUBIN!"

The young man pushed the girl out of his head. He had so many fans that would be able to please him. He concentrated on his agent. He needed a challenging song.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kagome looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eyes. He was so silent and tensed. She knew he was pissed off when he saw her with that stranger; he probably suspects something from the way he was grabbing the wheel driver. She turned on the radio to ease the tension. There was a song playing. It was one of her favorites; 'drive me insane' was its title.

Drive me insane

With one single look

Drive me insane

I am already in the hook

Drive me insane

I am in an inner fight

Drive me insane

You make me feel so light

So light

Oh oh oh…

So high…

The song was suddenly interrupted when inuyasha turned off the radio.

"-Hey!" Kagome groaned as she punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Why did you do that? I like that song.

-really? And who sings it?

-Rubin.

-Feh, I never heard of him.

-fine, be that way!" She shouted as she looked out of the window.

"-Fine!" he yelled back, accelerating a little. "And maybe you didn't even need me to give you your ride. I saw that the gentleman was more than willing.

-I just bumped into him." She murmured, flattered in the inside by his jealousy.

"-yeah right, and he helped you like a knight in a shining armor.

-it is you and only you, my knight in a shining armor."

Inuyasha seemed to relax a bit as a smile graced his lips.

"-okay, but another time don't talk to strangers.

-I promise." She said, kissing his cheek lovingly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kelly looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was crying heavily, her eyes puffed and reddened. She tried to calm down but each time she did, images of Naraku with that woman hit her. He didn't love her, he never did and now, he fired her form his life. How could he ignore her love, how could he be so careless about his son that she was carrying? She cried more and more before she gathered herself and slipped in her bed. She would never get rid of her baby. She will get over him; she will not be in love with him anymore.

But what about her son? He could not be raised without a father! Even if Naraku was his father, he didn't want him; he just pushed him before his birth.

"-my poor baby, I will not leave you without both your parents."

She caressed her stomach. She was 3 weeks pregnant. She could remember that night with Naraku. She closed her eyes, almost tasting the moment again, the pleasure, the lovemaking, his kisses, his caresses.

"-stop!" she suddenly shouted at herself. "You will not think of him that way. He said that he denied his child and this will be his fate. He will not have his baby."

She stayed still before a thought kicked her brain.

"-Oh my God!" she said while she got up, pacing her room over and over. "How the hell did I miss this point? If I say that I am 2 weeks not 3 weeks pregnant then the father will be no other than…Inuyasha! And knowing him, he will get all soft and take the responsibility of his actions."

She smiled victoriously and stormed out of the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kelly entered the doctor's office. She sat in front of him waiting for his attention.

"-Miss Kelly, I am glad to see you. Tell me, what is the cause of this visit?"

Kelly smiled back.

"-Doctor, you owe a debt to Mr. Naraku right?"

The doctor's face immediately darkened.

"-as I recall, you made a professional mistake and my boss got you out of it right?"

The doctor simply nodded. Kelly was more than happy. Being Naraku's connection, she was able to manipulate the people she knew her lover was in contact with.

"-so, it is pay back now. My boss wants you to give me a certificate that next week I will be 3 weeks in pregnancy. Got it?

-but…

-no buts." She said as she looked at him with anger. "You will give me a paper dating from next week saying that I made a test and I am in my 3rd week."

The doctor simply nodded as he made the paper.

Kelly smiled secretly.

'Inuyasha, you have no idea what will happen to you.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshumaru was having lunch with Kagura in a beautiful restaurant with a magnificent sea view.

"-so, tell me Sesshumaru, do you have someone special in your life?" she asked as she took a zip of her drink. The lawyer laughed a little.

"-curious as ever, aren't we, Kagura?

-maybe, or maybe I would like to see if I have a rival trying to prey your heart away from me."

Sesshumaru leaned back on his seat, fully enjoying the view of the sexy woman in front of him.

"-I have some weaknesses." He finally answered as his mind slipped to Rin. That girl knew how to make him beg. Kagura brought him back from his world of fantasies.

"-weaknesses? The Sessumaru I know doesn't have weaknesses.

-I have changed.

-Sesshumaru, you would never change. I like you the way you are."

The couple stayed a little bit silent, enjoying the food and the company when suddenly Kagura got up and looked just behind Sesshumaru.

"-oh my, Chris?" She shouted as she threw herself in the other's male arms. He lifted her a little, hugging her tightly before he released her.

"-Kagura, I missed you girl, where have you been?

-Europe! I went…"

She was interrupted when Sesshumaru dragged here behind him.

"-what are you doing here?" he asked in a cold voice.

"-I came to talk to you my friend.

-bullshit, you came to shower me with your sarcasm and menaces.

-no…

-don't you lie!" yelled Sesshumaru. Chris wanted to yell back but Kagura came in between.

"-come on guys! We're supposed to be friends.

-I am not friend with that traitor!" yelled Taisho, pointing his index towards Chris.

"-I came to apologize."

Sesshumaru was for once speechless. Chris never apologized. He got him with that but he soon denied the request.

"-I don't need your apology. I just need you to fuck off!"

By now, all the people in the restaurant were staring but the waiters did not dare to interfere with one of their best clients.

"-Sesshumaru!" Kagura tried but the man didn't even flinch. He continued to stare at Chris who seemed to be deeply hurt. This was a trick, thought Taisho. He must be trying to fool him into some kind of sick plan.

"-no Kagura, he is right, I did so much things that I regret by now. I shouldn't have expected him to forgive me just like that.

-Chris, come on, don't be like that!" whined Kagura, feeling awkward in a middle position between her 2 friends.

"-let him go," said Sesshumaru as he regained his seat. Chris smiled a bitter smile before leaving. He knew he had succeeded in planting doubt in Sesshumaru.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	17. Can't take you out of my mind

…**So I decided that**

**No matter how**

**I will find you**

**I will have you**

**Oh wowo wow.**

The audience cheered as girls screamed his name in a hysteric way. Rubin grabbed the microphone again after taking a deep breath from his challenging song and spoke in a seductive voice.

"-I cannot hear you girls."

The screams intensified by 10 folds as the security guards were having a rough time in controlling the fans. Rubin smiled, his beautiful eyes shining under the lights. He was wearing a green T-shirt that matched perfectly with his eyes and dark black jeans. His golden hair was falling on his sweat covered face. He inhaled deeply, shouting again.

"-I cannot hear you! Say you love me!

-WE LOVE YOU RUBIN!" the girls screamed, almost losing their voices. Rubin smirked.

"-how much?" He asked again but did not wait an answer as he started his next song.

**How much I love you**

**How much I need you**

"-Rubin!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The fans shouted lovingly while a girl was trying to get on stage. The security was able to stop her but Rubin motioned forward and pulled her on stage. She put her shaking hands on her face, hiding her tears of excitement while Rubin continued to sing as if he was singing to her.

**How much I feel you**

**In my nights of solitude**

**Blue eyed girl look at me**

**Blue eyed girl smile to me**

**Don't let me down**

**Just lift me high**

**With only one single sigh**

**Oh ho ho ho**

**Baby I feel you**

The girl was by now shaking as Rubin approached her.

**Baby baby baby**

**How I love you**

**How I need you**

**Baby lift me high**

**So high**

**Or let me sink in your eyes**

He hummed a little looking at the shaking girl in front of him but his head went back to a certain girl with blue eyes and god like smile. He felt himself snap when one of his band members whistled to him. He looked at him a little bit startled then noticed that he was not singing anymore. The crowd was shouting madly, not even noticing his silence, but he knew well that the journalists will make him have a bad time for this.

'This girl, I cannot stop thinking of her. I don't even know her name. Why am I even thinking of her?'

**I love you with all my might**

He started the song again, making the screams go wild.

**I will take you to every height**

**I will kiss you if you might**

**Tell me how I make you feel so light**

**Oh wow wow o….so light.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rubin took a long hot breath in his changing room and was dressing when he heard the voice of his manager.

"-come on Rubin! You have a press conference and you are so late. Move it!

-fine! Just leave me alone will you?"

He finished dressing quickly, disturbed by the stress that the press was laying on him. The photographers were following him everywhere, making sure not to skip any second of his pathetic life. He went to the room where the journalists were sitting and was immediately greeted by a ton of flash lights coming from the cameras. He put his dark sunglasses and sat on his chair.

"-okay, Rubin have something to say." His manager said, leaving him to speak.

"-first of all, I hope you enjoyed my show and I will be revealing my new album nearly."

'My nonexistent new album.' He thought to himself but was surprised when a journalist asked him.

"-why did you stop singing for a few seconds up there? Don't you think your fans should know that you skipped some of the song lines or are you too tired to sing the whole thing?"

Some laughs were heard and Rubin felt his anger rising. It was a good thing that he was wearing such dark glasses or his look would let this journalist know how much he despised him.

"-I was just a little bit out of myself. But I am sure my fans…"

He was not able to continue his justification when another journalist cut him.

"-you seem to be a lot out of it Rubin. What is your comment on the fact that your album is not selling as much as it should and that your songs are beginning to bore your fans.

-no comment." His manager suddenly intervened and Rubin smiled at him. Now he remembered why he hired him in the first place.

His happiness didn't last enough when a third journalist came with a question.

"-is it true that you are getting away from your reversals and that you do not respect your band?

-I do respect my band.

-okay, then why did you leave the training yesterday and you were nowhere to be found?"

Rubin tried to answer when he was showered by questions.

"-is true that you slept with one of your fans?

-do you have a girlfriend Rubin?

-is it true that you are going to make a duo?

-are the news about your future marriage true?

-what do you reply on the fact that your songs are considered violent and sex selling?

-do you think you are capable to compete with other stars?"

Rubin shook his head desperately. His hands were beginning to shake. The questions came to him like daggers in his heart. He sang because he liked to, not because he wanted fame or money. He was beginning to lose the true heart of the music, he felt disgusted, he needed to remember the time he loved the music.

"-I HAVE NOTHING TO EXPLAIN SO JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he shouted angrily as he got out of the room, followed closely by one of his band members.

Rubin entered his dressing room and slammed his hand on the wall. His friend entered behind him.

"-cool it man, the fans love you.

-they make me appear so bad!" Rubin whined, removing his sunglasses. "Kevin, they are just so good at making me seem bad.

-One song Rubin, one song will shut the hell out of them. Come on, just wear your jacket, we're going out to have some fun."

Rubin nodded and went to his jacket that was on the bed. He saw his black shirt next to it.

"-I will take some money." He said as he began to look in the pockets of his shirt. He stopped when he found a damaged paper. His eyes widened.

'It's her paper.' He thought as he looked at it.

"-what's the matter?" Kevin asked as he looked behind his shoulder. Rubin opened the paper and read it. His eyes left the paper and settled on his friend.

"-read it."

Kevin took the paper and after a few seconds he looked at Rubin, smiling.

"-that's damn good." They said in unison.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome was sitting in the cafeteria, alone. Inuyasha had an extra session and he was not able to join her. She ate silently when she heard the seat next to her shift. She looked immediately and her eyes crossed deep chocolate orbs.

"-okay, I want us to be friends." Rin said a little too fast but Kagome was able to catch up with her.

"-I want us to be friends too."

Kagome answered, smiling at her. Rin smiled back and settled herself comfortably in her seat.

"-so, how are things going on between you and inuyasha?

-we're fine. He's my dream."

Rin felt her heart melt.

"-oh my god! That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard. You know, you should become a writer or something."

Kagome blushed a little.

"-well, I write songs.

-really? What kind of songs?" asked Rin, feeling a little happy. Kagome was so simple to talk to, so nice. She would really like to become close to her.

"-romantic songs.

-can I hear one?

-I usually keep them to myself. I am a little bit shy. They're not so good."

Kagome looked at her food, her cheeks a little bit flushed. She had written songs for Inuyasha, but she was not able to read them to him. She was too shy to do it. She would die if he ever hears them.

"-come on! I bet they're good." Rin whined. Kagome shook her head negatively but looked to the direction where the screams where coming from. Rin seemed to notice the noise because both of the girls got up. They went to the direction were the crowded girls were.

"-what's going on?" Rin asked. One of the girls who was laughing, a little bit flushed, show them a magazine.

"-it's an article about Rubin. He's going to come to a show in our town tomorrow.

-oh my god!" said Kagome, excited. "He's like a music god. He's the best.

-I know!" the other girl replied, jumping a little with excitement. "And he will be here tomorrow for his tour, in the demon's club."

Kagome's face immediately fell.

"-the demon's club? It is so expensive. I think I will pass."

She then went back to her table. Rin followed her closely and sat next to her.

"-you know, I would have loved to go, but I have no money too. Since we lost our company, my brother has cut my allowance. I bet Rubin is hot."

Kagome sighed desperately and added.

"-sexy too."

Rin nodded.

"-enticing.

-overwhelming.

-magnificent.

-glorious."

Kagome fumed, getting up.

"-I will not miss his concert!" She yelled as she got up and left a dreaming Rin.

"-I bet Sesshumaru would be sexy in black jeans."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha was getting out of his class, Miroku and Kouga walking next to him, chatting about everything and yet nothing.

"-so man, I noticed this necklace you and Kagome are wearing. What is it about?" Kouga asked suddenly. Inuyasha took a deep breath. Anytime he tried to make a decent conversation with one of his friends about Kagome, he ended up cursing them.

"-nothing."

Miroku laughed.

"-who knew that inuyasha who usually scores girls has been scored by a high GPA girl.

-hey, don't you call her that!" Inuyasha warned, glaring at him.

"-yeah right, like as if I care about her. As long as she's pleasing you I won't say a thing.

-you asshole!" Inuyasha shouted as he backed him to the wall. He was going to punch him when he heard Kagome's voice calling his name.

"-Inuyasha stop it!" she said, looking deeply hurt. He left Miroku and went to her side. She glanced at his friends. She knew they didn't accept her because of her status. She was not rich; she did not belong to them. She was just an intruder and she feared that Inuyasha would eventually think the same.

"-Kagome…" Inuyasha started, knowing that she would be hurt by his friend's attitude. She smiled at him, pretending nothing happened.

"-so, how was your class?" She asked, hugging him a little. He smiled back.

"-boring, how was your lunch?

-Rin talked to me."

Inuyasha frowned.

"-did she say something mean?

-oh no, she was really nice. She told me she would like to be my friend.

-who wouldn't?" Kouga asked, a mischievous smile on his face. Inuyasha was ready to hit him but Kagome shook her head.

"-ignore them love."

He nodded and followed her, leaving his friends behind. He sat on a chair in one of the open rooms classes and she sat on his lap, gently stroking his hair. He leaned in her touch.

"-Inuyasha, if you are not with your friends because of me, then I will be so sad.

-I want nothing but you princess."

She smiled again and kissed him on his lips.

"-can I ask you something baby?" She asked, her breath brushing his lips, sending him in a world of pleasure.

"-anything." He murmured, looking at her marvelous blue eyes. Her beauty was beyond comparison.

"-I want you to take me and Rin to the demon's club tomorrow." She whispered, caressing the sides of his face. Inuyasha gulped. He was not really hearing her.

"-why?"

She brushed her lips to his, never leaving his gaze.

"-please?" she insisted.

"-okay, as you wish my love." Inuyasha stated before pulling her in a deep kiss.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	18. Angelic voice, demonic kiss

"-Oh my God!" Rin squealed as she hugged Kagome, jumping with her in the same time. "I cannot believe that we are actually dressing up for Rubin! I am so excited that I could die!"

Kagome laughed before getting away of her hold.

"-we're not dressing up for Rubin, we're just going to watch him sing. He has the voice of an angel.

-and the body of a demon." Rin added, smirking mischievously. Kagome looked at her, a little bit flushed.

"-Rin! Stop it!

-fine!" Rin whined as she looked again at her reflection in the mirror. They were both in Kagome's room, waiting for Inuyasha to pick them up so that they can go to the concert in the club. She was wearing tight black jeans that showed all her curves and a yellow top that reached her stomach, showing little to the eye and leaving a lot to the imagination. As for Kagome, she insisted on wearing a baby blue dress that showed the stunning color of her orbs. Both girls allowed her hairs to cascade on their shoulders.

"-we're ready. We simply have to wait for Inuyasha.

-tell me about you and mister Taisho." Rin asked with a significant grin. Kagome blushed and sat on her bed, playing with her fingers.

"-well, we're happy.

-and how is he in bed?

-Rin!!!" Kagome shouted. Rin shook her head.

"-fine, don't share!

-don't share what?" asked Inuyasha as he got into the room. Kagome looked at him with glowing eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a golden T-shirt. She swallowed hard; he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her thoughts were interrupted by rin's voice.

"-you gave him the key of your house?

-well yes…" Kagome started but Rin's face was extremely red. Inuyasha was the one who interrupted this time.

"-ladies, you look fabulous.

-thank you." They said together as they got up and headed towards him. Inuyasha encircled each waist with one of his arms and made his way with them towards the door.

"-tonight, I am the luckiest man, I have two beautiful girls with me and only me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"-Rubin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The young star was nearly crushed by the crowd as he got into the club. He made his way to the backstage, trying as hard as he could to reach his destination. When he finally succeeded, the rest of his band was already waiting for him.

"-God!" He murmured, eying his surroundings. "I am sorry for being late but there was this paparazzi and he was following me…

-that's cool man." Kevin said, looking at him with pity. "I understand."

Rubin smiled a little before looking at the rest of his mates.

"-so guys, what are we going to do in this fancy club?

-we will rock their world!!!!" they all shouted in unison. Rubin was starting to have fun with his friends when his manager motioned for him to come. He went to him and was surprised when the old man patted his back in a friendly way. Usually, he would just yell at him.

"-so, Kevin showed me the song, and I think I like it too."

Rubin looked at him for a few seconds before he talked.

"-I knew that the song is awesome. I want that song. No, I desire that song.

-great Rubin. Now we need to get the permission from the writer.

-yep, here comes the problem, I don't know her name.

-what!!!!!!!!!!!!" his manager shouted, his face turning immediately in a dark shade of purple.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha walked in the club with the 2 girls. He smiled as some girls winked at him but frowned when he noticed Kagome's glare. The music was so loud and the dancing floor was immediately crowded with swaying bodies. The main stage was still empty, signaling that the concert has not started yet. Rin detached herself from Inuyasha.

"-I am going to get something to drink. I will see you later."

Kagome nodded as Rin made her way towards the bar. She looked back at Inuyasha who was dragging her on the dancing floor.

"-no Inu, I can't dance.

-bullshit. I saw you dancing before. You are damn hot when you do it."

Kagome blushed when their eyes clashed together, accompanied with the strong rhythm of the music. Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome's waist and they started swaying slowly but with a certain pace. Kagome who was getting used to the music by now rocked her hips against Inuyasha's. She giggled when he tightened his grip on her waist. She leaned her head back on his chest and continued to rock against him.

"-do you like my dance baby?" she asked innocently, brushing her fingers along his neck, making him shiver.

"-maybe." He whispered huskily at her ear, turning the table on her, brushing his lips on her neck. He pulled her even closer to him, placing his head in the crook of her neck as his hands travelled her body curves slowly.

"-Inu…stop it." She moaned. "We're dancing in public.

-do you want to go somewhere more private?"

Kagome turned around, looking at him straight in the eyes. She had forgotten by now the reason for which she was in the club. All she was able to see were the amazing eyes of the man she loved.

"-I love you Inuyasha, I will always do."

He smiled; content with her answer he pulled her against him and started to dance again, swaying her around him in a professional manner. Kagome smiled, she was in heaven. Inuyasha was the man of her dreams, the way he looked at her, the way he smiled, even the way he yelled made her feel like a princess. He was everything to her.

Their fantastic dance was interrupted when the music stopped and a man in a black suit came to the main stage, a microphone in his hands. He smiled to the audience before speaking.

"-good evening. I suppose that the moment that everyone was waiting for has arrived.

-what moment?" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha would kill her.

"-so, without any further delay, I will clear the stage for the prince of the music. Let him lift us to heaven!"

Shouts of excitement were heard in all the club as the lights went off, leaving everyone in complete obscurity. Silence fell suddenly on the place when a sudden white spotlight was reflected on the stage, showing the silhouette of a young muscled man, sitting on a high chair, his hair covering his eyes.

"-it's him!!!!!!!!" the girls shouted in delight. Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. Where did he see that man before? Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Rubin was wearing white jeans with a white shirt and his hair was covering his eyes, falling on his cheeks in a sexy way. The white light made it look like if he was an angel. All voices went dead when Rubin, without getting up or moving started to sing with such an angelic voice that Kagome felt herself being lifted to other levels. His voice was calm as he sang deeply, not looking anywhere else then at the ground in front of him.

"**Lift me to the heaven**

**Make me see your face**

**I loved you long before**

**I met you, met you**

**Lift me to the sky**

**Show me all your heart**

**Please baby don't be shy**

**So shy**

**Help oh god**

**I feel no resistance**

**Could it be I am falling so hard?"**

The girls started to go in tears when Rubin lifted his face to the darkness in front of him that was the crowd. His emerald eyes shone. Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed. He was sure that man was familiar.

Rubin's voice became a little tougher and more emotional as he continued his angelic song.

"**How could you my love**

**Hurt me so bad**

**I loved you**

**I felt you**

**In the depth of your eyes**

**I felt I was home**

**You betrayed me**

**You stabbed me**

**My love, my heart**

**My hope, my devotion**

**Was yours, no is yours**

**I love you**

**I want you**

**Don't stab me again**

**It hurts, so much."**

Kagome gulped. His eyes, they held so pain. Was he in love? Did he truly suffer as his songs made her think? Some sniffled were heard in the audience when Rubin got up. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was mesmerized next to him. He knew exactly who the guy was. Did Kagome trick him to take her in the demon's club so that she would be able to see him? His heart ached as he continued to listen to the song.

The light followed Rubin as he paced the stage, his hand over his heart. His look held hurt, sorrow and sadness but his voice was by now almost yelling, a lot more forceful and powerful, determination encircling him, but the angelic tone in his voice never faltered.

**"I am hurt, it aches**

**Deep deep inside**

**Take me please to other**

**Other heights**

**I am sad, I am lonely**

**I can't feel my soul**

**It is crying, mourning**

**In his arms you were**

**Looking at him and smiling like sunshine**

**Baby and me**

**My love does it hurt**

**To love me back, like heaven would**

**Please take me back…"**

The slow music was suddenly interrupted when all lights went on and the whole band appeared behind him. Rubin smiled seductively at his micro.

"-now that you are all warmed up, I guess we can spice things a little don't you think?"

The audience went wild as the loud music hit its maximum. Rubin lost all his angelic features as he started the same song but with a much forceful way. Kagome sighed deeply. She loved the calmer Rubin; he seemed to touch her where nobody would. Couples went back to their dancing, thrilled by Rubin's playful way. He was putting the entire club on fire with his sinful voice.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who seemed to be looking elsewhere.

"-Inuyasha?" she asked, uncertain of his reaction. He would not be happy to see that she came to hear Rubin sing but he was her idol, nothing more.

"-yes?" He responded, not looking at her.

"-It's Rubin, you remember, I once told you that I like his songs so I wanted to hear him sing in live. You're not mad aren't you?"

Inuyasha clenched his fists. She was lying; this was the man she was talking to that morning. She pretended that he was a stranger to her that she just crossed on the street and now she was saying that he was a star singer? She tricked him. She made him come with her to watch her admire that man. His glare became darker as Kagome hugged him.

"-he sings well doesn't he? He reminds me of you."

And now, she was comparing him to that man? She was even complimenting him. He was about to explode when Rin came.

"-Oh my god!" she shouted, never detaching her eyes from Rubin. "He's like fire! Look Kagome, he's like a god! And his voice, RUBIN!" she suddenly shouted, jumping in the process. Kagome laughed but soon joined her with her shouts. She was intending on having fun and she knew that Inuyasha would not be mad for something so insignificant.

Rubin seemed to hear them because he suddenly looked in their direction. Kagome stopped her shouts immediately while Rin waved at him.

"-we adore you!"

Emerald green clashed with sapphire blue as Rubin noticed the girl that was wearing a blue dress that reached her knees and cascading dark hair. He continued to sing but did not detach his eyes from hers.

'That's her' he thought as he looked at her intently. His voice became softer as he ended the voice in a slow rhythm.

**"The things you make me say**

**The things you make me do**

**I am really falling for you…"**

His voice trailed off, leaving its echo in all the ears. Kagome suddenly gasped as she recognized him.

'That's the man who helped me with my stuff in the street'.

The song ended while Rubin didn't seem to care as he continued to stare at her. Inuyasha followed his stare that ended up on Kagome and felt his heart shattering into tiny pieces. The two of them were looking at each other like lovers who had been separated.

Kagome was the first one to break eye contact when the lights turned off signaling that the song had ended. She immediately caught Inuyasha's hand in her own.

"-I know what you're probably thinking at." She said, never looking away from his golden eyes. "But I want you to know that I didn't know it was him until now. I love you and only you."

Inuyasha looked deep in her eyes. He had to show her how much he loved her.

"-I trust you." He simply said. "Let us enjoy ourselves okay?"

Kagome's face lit up as she jumped in his arms.

"-let's dance." She whispered in his ear when the lights were on again.

"-my pleasure." He whispered back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the lights were off, Rubin and his band went backstage. Rubin grabbed a bottle of water and started to pour the drink on his heated face. Kevin sat next to him.

"-why did you end the song like that Rubin?

-how?

-emotionally, I thought that we had to end it up strongly.

-I changed my mind. Tell the manager of the club that we wish to take a half hour break.

-why?" Kevin asked. This was the first time that his friend asked for a break. "I mean, we're ready for the next song, we're not even tired.

-you just do it, okay?" Rubin answered rudely as he went to the other side.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was nuzzled against Inuyasha who was swaying her with the music. She felt so happy, so content in his arms.

"-I called Sesshuamru." He suddenly said.

"-why?

-I told him that Rin was completely drunk and that he needed to come and fetch her.

-Rin is not drunk."

Inuyasha chuckled, making her feel lighter than air.

"-exactly." He whispered. Kagome's eyes went wide with realization.

"-you're the devil.

-and you like it don't you, Kagome?"

They looked in each other's eyes for what seemed like hours before they began to lean closer. Kagome laced her hands behind his neck and he grabbed her by her waist. And they shared a passionate kiss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Rubin was leaning against a dark wall, not wanting to be spotted by his fans. His eyes travelled the couple that was kissing. She was beautiful and talented. Her song was the best he had ever read and most of all, when their eyes collided, he felt electricity run in his system instead of blood. She had a certain effect on him; she was different, enticingly different.  
And then, he saw her separate herself from that guy and walk towards his way. He smirked. Of course, he was just near the bathroom. He waited in the shadows as she approached. When he knew that she was in his hearing range he spoke.

"-we keep on meeting don't we?"

Kagome was startled at first as she looked for the source of the voice. Rubin approached her and she felt her heart beat faster. He was like an ancient Greek god.

"-I…I…"

She wasn't able to continue as he cornered her on the wall and leaned closer to her. She blushed. His face was so perfectly shaped, his eyelashes were dark and thick, his hair was soft and golden, his eyes had an amazing light and his lips were so inviting. She unconsciously licked her lips while her eyes traveled his.

"-I don't know you." She murmured. His smirk grew wider. He had an effect on her. He leaned even closer, his breath brushing her skin.

"-but you were calling my name earlier.

-it was my friend not I…

-I saw you, you were calling my name, begging me for more."

Kagome's face turned a shade of red. He was making it seem like they were having sex.

"-I was not…" she murmured.

"-yes you were, when I will sing my next song, it will be for you. What is your name?"

Kagome took a few seconds to recall what her name was.

"-Kagome Higurashi.

-nice to meet you Kagome." He answered seductively as his eyes roamed her form and before she could even register it, his lips slammed on hers. His arms moved around her as he continued to kiss her. When he tried to deepen the kiss, she slapped him on his cheek. Her face was flushed and she looked more than angry.

"-don't you ever do it again. I love Inuyasha. I am his, body and soul, I belong to my lover. He is the only one who can claim my lips, hell he is the only one who can claim anything from me. I can't believe you. And I actually found you to be cute for a singer. Don't touch me again!"

And with that she stormed off leaving Rubin, his hand caressing his cheek where she slapped him.

"-Kagome Higurashi, you certainly caught my attention."

He then smirked and went back to the stage.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………


	19. Shadows of love

Kagome ran to their table. She found Inuyasha sitting on his chair, leaning his head to the wall. She stopped for a minute, just looking at him. He was gorgeous, the way his silver hair fell around his shoulders, his golden eyes shone under the lights, his lips tightened occasionally.

'I love him' she thought to herself, feeling her heart skip a beat when their eyes met. She smiled at him. He continued looking at her, his face blank from any emotions. She made her way towards him and sat next to him. Couples were moving on the dance floor as Rubin regained his post on stage. Screams were heard when he began singing like a God. But Kagome didn't even look at him. Her eyes were drowning in gold.

"-Inuyasha?" she asked, caressing his cheek with her hand. He looked at her with more intensity but didn't say anything. He seemed to be looking through her not at her. Kagome bit her lower lip.

"-you saw us didn't you?" she continued, not a second moving her gaze from his. Inuyasha frowned before trying to move away from her. Kagome grabbed him before he was able to move.

"-let me go Kagome." He ordered his voice cold as were his eyes. She tightened her grip around his arm.

"-never.

-let me go Kagome, I cannot talk with you right now.

-then why did you wait for me? Why didn't you leave when you had the opportunity? I slapped him. Did you see me slap him my love?"

Inuyasha nodded. It was the only thing that kept him alive. If Kagome would cheat on him, he would not be able to get over it. Kagome smiled a little sadly.

"-do you know that kissing him made me realize how much I love you?"

He looked at her, confusion in his eyes. She caressed his cheek but this time he didn't flinch at her touch.

"-why did you let him?

-I was shocked at first. I didn't expect him to do that. But as soon as he began to deepen the kiss I realized that I don't want him. It is you that I want. Tell me that we're okay," she begged. Inuyasha seemed a little bit lost. His eyes were wandering everywhere.

"-I told you not to fool with my heart.

-I did not fool with your heart. I can never fool with your heart Yasha. I love you."

Inuyasha took a zip of his beer, his eyebrows furrowed. He was tormented. He felt like dying when he saw Rubin kissing Kagome but then she slapped him and pushed him away. But maybe she pushed him so that he would think that there was nothing going on between her and the superstar. Maybe it was all a set up. Maybe Rubin and she were having an affair behind his back. Maybe Kagome saw him staring at them while they were kissing and reacted fast by pushing him away. What were the odds that she met Rubin accidentally on the street then went to his concert in the demons club? Hell, why was he singing in this club while he could be singing in LA or NY? Too many coincidences in such a short time. Kagome's voice brought him back. She was on the verge of crying.

"-please, I love you. Tell me that you believe me.

-of course I do," he lied and was surprised by how easily he did it. Kagome smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back but his eyes went to Rubin. His anger flashed when he saw him looking at Kagome while singing. She was definitely cheating on him. How could she? He gave her his heart, his love and she made out with another man. She was probably with Rubin when she used to tell him that she had homework and couldn't see him. He closed his golden eyes for a few seconds. She was a manipulator. She had deceived him and he didn't like to be deceived.

'He doesn't know what happens to the ones who betray me' Inuyasha thought before pulling back. Kagome smiled at him before kissing him lightly on the lips. He didn't respond but she didn't seem to notice.

"-I am happy that you trust me my love. I thought that you were going to hate me. That made me so scared. You are the only man in my life. I will always be yours.

-of course you will." He responded, smiling. Kagome noticed that his smile was forced but she shrugged the idea away.

"-do you want to dance?" He asked. She happily complied.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rin was sitting on the bar, watching Kagome and Inuyasha dance. She sighed deeply. She was not lucky at love. She looked at Rubin and smiled a little.

'a sexy devil' she thought before turning to the waiter.

"-I want a glace of Vodka slightly shaken.

-give me the same drink please."

Rin looked at the source of the voice and saw a young man who nearly had her age. He smiled at her and she found him hot so she smiled back.

"-would you mind if I join you?" he asked. Rin was about to respond positively when a huge silhouette came between them.

"-actually, she does."

The waiter came with the drinks, so the young man simply grabbed his drink.

"-I am sorry, I didn't know that she had company." He mumbled before storming off. Sesshumaru smiled victoriously but was a little bit sent off guard when Rin slapped him.

"-you jerk! I was about to accept his offer! Where did you come from?" She yelled but her voice was immediately shut by the music.

"-it doesn't matter." He responded coolly, knowing that Inuyasha was lying when he told him she was drunk. Apparently, she was completely sober.

"-well, excuse me mister high and mighty but I have a life and my life excludes you so I would like you to stay away from me.

-he wanted to get into your pants. Don't talk about him like if he was a prince or something." He mocked as his eyes scanned her body making her shiver lightly. Why did he have to be so perfect?

"-stop looking at me like that!

-how?

-like that." She murmured, tossing her hair on one side. "You have a girlfriend so go to her.

-jealous?"

She looked at him in pure shock.

"-what game are you playing with me? You think that you can come here and seduce me because you're probably bored?

-seduce you?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow. "Who told you that I had any intention of seducing you young girl?

-young girl?" she fumed as he looked at her, amusement flashing in his golden eyes. "I am not a young girl Mr. Taisho.

-yes you are and young girls should not go to such clubs or they will get their reputations ruined.

-like hell if I care about my reputation. I think that a girl's reputation is nothing but a way that guys like you use to control girls like me.

-guys like me?" he asked, resting his head in his palm while looking at her form, making her blush. "What do you mean?

-you know what? I am not having this conversation with you Sesshumaru. I am leaving."

She went to the dancing floor where Inuyasha and Kagome were dancing intimately. Inuyasha looked at her as she spoke.

"-I am leaving Inu.

-who is riding with you?

-Sesshumaru," she lied. Inuyasha shook his head positively and returned to his dance. Rin left the club, her evening completely spoiled by Sesshumaru's arrival. She didn't even are anymore. She was starting to walk away when she heard steps behind her.

"-my car is not parked here.

-go away Sesshumaru.

-I just want to give you a ride.

-I don't want a ride." She insisted, walking faster but he immediately caught up to her.

"-what's wrong with you Rin? I am like your older brother. I want the best for you."

She looked at him, sarcasm in her voice.

"-well, here some news for you Taisho. My older brother doesn't make out with me. My older brother doesn't undress me in his bed and nearly have sex with me. My older brother doesn't get all jealous when I talk with a guy and my older brother doesn't check me out okay? So you are definitely not like Chris."

Sesshumaru tried to suppress the urge of kissing her. Why was she so tempting? He could not be with her. Not only he had promised her brother that he won't but he felt that he loved her too much to even have her.

"-I just want to give you a ride. The streets are dangerous at night. Trust me; I will not try anything funny.

-yeah right, cause I am a young girl and you are too mature to have me right? I am not your type. You like girls that went to Europe.

-please Rin, leave Kagura out of this."

She blushed with anger, her hands gong on her hips in a defiant position. Sesshumaru looked intensely at her. Was she provoking him?

"-of course I will leave your bitch out of this.

-don't call her that." He warned, getting frustrated with her attitude.

"-I call a bitch when I see one.

-enough Rin. You have crossed all your limits. You should stop calling people names.

-okay." She said looking at the ground. Sesshumaru relaxed but was beyond speechless when she looked at him again.

"-she's a bitch and you're a complete asshole with no use at all."

She yelped when he yanked her by the arms so that her face was merely inches from his. Her breath caught in her throat when he began talking.

"-I am so patient with you Rin, and I don't know why. I came here because Inuyasha told me that you were drunk.

-and why would you care?" she snapped back, anger in her voice.

"-because we're friends.

-okay, when you saw that I was not drunk why did you push that guy away?

-I did not.

-yes you did.

-no I did not.

-Sesshuamru, don't you lie!

-fine!" he yelled, bringing her even closer. "I was jealous.

-Why would you be jealous? You told me that you don't care about me. Are you toying with me?

-just shut up.

-no I won't. Every time I try to pull myself together without you, you crush into my life and ruin all my efforts. I have the right to be with other guys.

-no you don't!" he yelled, shaking her a little, his eyes darkening.

"-yes I do, I have that right and you will not be in my life anymore, I refuse you. Just go to Kagura. I don't love you anymore.

-don't you say that." He warned.

"-I don't love you." She repeated confidently.

"-yes you do. You love me Rin.

-why would I? You said that…"

She was not able to continue as his lips crushed hers in a bruising kiss. She slammed him with her fists, trying to push him back but he only held her tighter, deepening the kiss in an effort to melt her. He finally detached himself from her but wasn't ready for the second slap.

"-don't you touch me!" She hissed. Sesshumaru looked darkly at her.

"-I will kiss you as I please." He responded, taking her in another lingering kiss. She fought again but instead of halting his kiss, he increased its force. He crushed her against the nearest wall and assaulted her neck.

"-don't…" she moaned, trying to regain control over her body.

"-tell me you love me," he whispered against her skin, crushing her more. Her eyes widened as he sucked her skin leaving a mark on her neck.

"-no…

-tell me you need me," he continued kissing her senseless.

"-no…NO!" she yelled this time, throwing him off her. "I will not let you play me."

Both of them were panting.

"-I don't need you to take me back. I will call Chris."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha was holding Kagome closely as they danced. She sighed when he nibbled at her neck and titled her head to give him more access. He looked again at the star surrounded by the girls taking pictures with him and their eyes crashed for a second. He had finished his song and was by now ready to leave. He surely made the night a success. He had never seen the club as crowded as it was tonight.

Rubin motioned to his manager to get closer.

"-do you see that girl in the blue dress?"

His manager nodded once.

"-well, she's the one who wrote that song.

-okay. I will get one of the guys to follow her. By tomorrow we will know everything about her. Good job Rubin.

-yeah, whatever."

He looked again at the dancing couple and his eyes clashed with the man with her. He felt disgusted. Her boyfriend was all over her. He was literally ravaging her neck. He was startled when Kevin put his hand over his shoulder.

"-great concert man." He said while signing an autograph with his free hand.

"-what's your name sweetheart?

-Suzy!" she said a little too enthusiastic.

"-here you go."

After they finished he looked back at his friend and followed his gaze. He saw the dancing couple.

"-I think you have devoured this girl with your eyes Rubin.

-she's the one who wrote the song.

-really? Did you talk to her about it?

-maybe later."

Inuyasha pushed Kagome aside and she whimpered from the loss of warmth.

"-what's wrong Yasha?"

He smiled and took her by her hand. He made his way towards Rubin. When they were inches away from him Inuyasha looked at him.

"-I came for an autograph." He said, looking at the star with defiant eyes.

"-sure." Rubin responded, moving his sweaty hair from his face earning some dreamy looks from the girls surrounding him. Kagome was nearly hiding behind Inuyasha. What was he doing?

"-do you have a paper or something so that I would be able to sign it?" Rubin asked coolly.

"-my shirt."

Rubin nodded and leaned a little, signing it.

"-your name?

-Taisho."

Rubin's manager intervened between the two.

"-Taisho? Are you related to Mr. Inutaisho?

-he's my father." Inuyasha responded, smiling warmly. "And this is my girlfriend."

Kagome smiled from behind him.

After they left, Rubin's manager looked at him.

"-don't mess with him Rubin." He warned.

"-what do you mean? Who the hell is he?

-he's so wealthy that he can bring you down. Just stay away from that girl. We don't need that song Rubin, and we definitely don't need Taisho's anger.

-yeah whatever." Rubin responded. He always liked a good challenge. So the little billionaire was worried about his sexy girlfriend. He would show him how to challenge him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"-why did you do that for?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he was riding his car.

"-what do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"-why did you ask him to sign his name on your shirt?

-well, that's what you do when you meat famous people.

-no, that's what people usually do but not you. You're too arrogant to ask anyone for his autograph.

-I am not arrogant." He countered slyly.

"-yes you are.

-oh, so I am not good enough anymore.

-what are you talking about? Please Inu; I don't want to argue about that. It was just a kiss and it meant nothing."

Inuyasha suddenly parked the car in an isolated area. She didn't even notice where they were until he stopped the engine.

"-prove it." He said, his eyes glowing.

"-what do you mean?

-prove that it meant nothing."

Kagome looked at him. She almost heard her heart blowing in her chest. Even if she was already with Inuyasha, she always felt that it was her first time when he touched her.

"-how?" she murmured. He placed his hand on her cheek and lowered his head towards hers.

"-love me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	20. Blood of betrayal

Inuyasha pulled his car in front of Kagome's house. It was almost 4 in the morning. He sighed deeply and looked at her.

"-here we are.

-do you want to come in Inuyasha?" she asked blushing a little.

"-sure." He replied as they both got out of the car. They made a few steps when Kagome stopped. She saw a shadow sitting on her front steps.

"-inuyasha…" she murmured as she tugged on his sleeve. "There is someone there."

The shadow got up and approached them.

"-Kelly? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked coldly. The young girl stopped just in front of Inuyasha, tears washing her flushed cheeks.

"-Inuyasha, I have something to tell you.

-we have nothing to say anymore. We're finished. I am with Kagome."

The sobs of the young girl increased. Kagome looked away. She felt pity for Kelly but Inuyasha was her everything. She could never let him go, never. She loved him. She gave her body and her heart to please him. He was hers. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kelly's voice.

"-you have to hear me inuyasha, please.

-there is nothing to say! Kelly, we were a mistake and prolonging this mistake would be pure torture. Now go to your house.

-I knew you will be here. I waited for hours!" she yelled trying to hug him but he shoved her away.

"-you should be aware that I don't like to be harassed Kelly. You're young and life is yours. Enjoy it and forget about me.

-I can't. I love you. Inuyasha, I have something to tell you.

-I don't want to hear it!" He yelled back. "I don't feel anything for you. There is nothing between us anymore."

Kelly smirked between her tears.

"-really?" she asked, placing a hand on her stomach. "are you sure about that Inuyasha?

-yes I am.

-well, I think that you should know the truth.

-the truth?" Kagome asked, feeling a dangerous smirk on Kelly's lips.

"-yes the truth. I am pregnant with your child Inuyasha."

Kagome felt that her whole world collapsed in front of her. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, her breath hitching and her legs shacking under her weight.

"-what?" Inuyasha murmured, looking at the girl in front of him. Kelly started crying again. She was horrible. She knew that this baby was Naraku's but she could not be a single mum. Her child will be a bastard, he will be inferior. She shook her head with determination.

"-you heard me Inuyasha. We had sex, we had sex multiple times. I was not using any kind of protection. I just found out. I even have the name of the doctor who tested me. You can call him if you don't believe me."

Inuyasha felt his throat go dry.

"-p…pregnant?" he mumbled, stunned. "My child? Mine? You're carrying m...my child?"

Kelly shook her head positively. Kagome felt herself at the point of collapsing. A child, a child, an innocent being, Inuyasha's child. Why? Tears started rolling on her cheeks as Inuyasha approached Kelly.

Kelly closed her eyes. He would probably hit her or reject her like Naraku did but she immediately opened them when she felt his hand caress her stomach lovingly.

"-mine?" he asked again, his face suddenly luminous.

'He is happy?' she thought as he continued to massage her stomach. 'He did not hurt me, he loves the child. He does."

She smiled at him. It was Inuyasha who should have been the father of her child. He was so sensitive, so generous.

"-how long?

-three weeks." She replied. She knew that the baby was by now one month old but she had to lie. It wouldn't matter anyway.

A look of worry passed Inuyasha's eyes.

"-is he okay?"

Kelly smiled between her tears and nodded. Inuyasha looked relieved.

"-a boy or a girl?" he questioned again. Kelly laughed.

"-don't be idiot. We can't know yet.

-oh."

Kagome was completely forgotten behind. She looked at the scene unfold in front of her. Inuyasha was caressing his soon to be son and interacting with Kelly like if they were a married couple. What about her? What about her love for him, her sacrifice, and her devotion? What about the ache that she felt in her being? What about his promise to always be with her? Was she selfish?

Tears continued to pour from her eyes as she backed away from the couple in front of her. Why did she suddenly feel like a shadow? Why did she feel their nights together were nothing to him? What has she been? Was she a source of pleasure? Was she a way to release his frustration or maybe a difficult trophy that he finally had? She heard his laugh. Was he even aware of her presence? Did he remember her?

Kagome put her hands on her head unable to hear anything anymore and took off. With all her strength she ran away. She didn't want to hurt anymore.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The news of Kelly's pregnancy shook Inuyasha severely. In the beginning he felt repulsive but then his paternal instinct moved and he was asking about the health of the baby. He was too taken by the conversation that he forgot about Kagome. As soon as he was fully aware of the good health of his child he remembered Kagome. His eyes widened. He had to see her reaction. His heart suddenly ached when he didn't see her.

"-Kagome?" he shouted in the dark street. Kelly looked at him with a worried expression.

"-I saw her run over there." She said pointing towards the other side of the street. Inuyasha looked at Kelly.

"-get into the car Kelly. We're going to find her okay?"

Kelly shook her head. She was not a bad person. She didn't want Kagome to get hurt."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome ran, her eyes closed, her head in her hands.

'I am pregnant with your child Inuyasha' she remembered. Her heart ached more and she increased her pace.

'I just use them for sex' Inuyasha once said to her. Was he using her also for the same object? How could she have been so stupid? How did she fall for Inuyasha? He was a playboy. How did she even think that a guy like him could ever fall for a girl like her?

She wanted to run away. She crossed the street without looking and didn't notice the fast car that was coming in her way. She suddenly heard the voice of breaks and looked in front of her, seeing the lights of the car then suddenly, she saw nothing else. Before she went completely unconscious, his name left her lips.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naraku was thinking about Kelly. Where could she be? It didn't matter to him but inside of his heart, he knew that he was sad. He brushed the idea away and accelerated his car. He needed speed to get the beautiful girl out of his mind. She was carrying his baby, his heir. He was taken deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the girl that just crossed the street until he was meters away from her. He pushed his breaks but that was not enough. He hit the girl and she fell on the ground.

"-fuck!" he shouted as he got out of his car. The girl who was about 19 was unconscious on the ground. Blood was dripping from her hands. She must have used them to shield her body from the impact.

"-she must have Kelly's age." He thought before he carried her in his arms bridal style and placed her in the back seat.

'If I take her to the hospital I may be blamed for this incident. I'll take her home and let my doctors take care of her'. Then he sped towards his apartment. He could hear her breathing. That was the only thing that kept him calm.

"-don't you dare die on me young girl. It is the last thing I need."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha searched all the streets for Kagome but didn't find her. He was beginning to get more anxious by the minute.

"-where are you Kagome?" he shouted in frustration.

"-it is my fault." Kelly answered while lowering her gaze to her knees.

"-don't say that. It is I who should be blamed. What the hell was I thinking about when I didn't even look at her?

-you were startled."

Inuyasha shook his head, his eyes burning with sadness.

"-I hurt both of you. She must hate me right now. I am sure that she doesn't love me anymore."

Kelly felt guilt rush in her veins. Inuyasha parked the car in front of his house. He placed his head on the wheel driver.

"-where did she go?

-you love her don't you?" Kelly asked. Inuyasha nodded then spoke.

"-but it doesn't matter anymore. I have to take full responsibility of my actions. We should get married after the birth of the child. You should stay with me until then."

Kelly nodded.

"-what about Kagome?

-she probably went back to home." Inuyahsa answered. "Now go inside. I will be right behind you. I just need some time.

-sure."

Inuyasha looked at her until she disappeared into the house. He then let his tears go free.

"-why? Why do I feel suddenly so inconsolable? Why did I ruin my life? I love you Kagome. Please forgive me."

He then grabbed the necklace that was around his neck and pulled it off. He tossed it in the back seat.

"-goodbye, Kagome."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chris parked in front of the night club where he saw a very upset Sesshumaru and a tearful rin waiting for him.

"-what happened here?" he asked, uncertain. Rin lunged herself in his arms.

"-just tell him to leave me alone." She sobbed in his chest. Chris exhaled loudly before looking at Sesshumaru.

"-Sessh, leave her alone."

Sesshumaru ignored the friendly tone of Chris and responded.

"-I will leave her when she leaves me."

Rin freed herself and glared at Sesshumaru.

"-excuse me? I am not the one who is following you.

-I came because Inuyasha told me that you were drunk.

-bullshit!" she screamed at him and he simply glared.

"-what's going on?" Chris asked, looking at both of them. Rin looked at him.

"-he kissed me forcefully.

-you wanted me to kiss you.

-I did not. You forced your kiss on me.

-like you forced yourself in my bed weeks ago?"

Rin went red with embarrassment.

"-YOU WHAT?" Chris shouted but was ignored by the quarrelling couple.

"-well, it was a mistake." She said.

"-a mistake that almost cost you your virginity," responded Sesshumaru. Rin smirked.

"-who told you I am a virgin?

-YOU'RE NOT?" Chris shouted suddenly but was still ignored.

"-I know you are a virgin Rin by the way you react.

-and how do I react?

-you tremble in front of me like a leaf in the wind.

-really? You're surely overconfident Taisho."

Sesshumaru replied to sarcasm by sarcasm.

"-well, I should be. Not any man is often seduced by a woman.

-I did not try to seduce you.

-yes you did.

-I did not.

-yes you did.

-SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Chris yelled and was not ignored this time as the couple stared at him with confusion. Satisfied of getting the attention needed he cleared his throat before talking.

"-it is not wrong to be in love with someone but it is wrong to deny it."

As soon as he said these words, hell opened its gates.

"-I am not in love with this stupid egocentric overconfident and cheating guy.

-like if I would ever be in love with a girl like you."

Rin placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"-please, I have a dozen of guys who are ready to crawl for me.

-well, there are not men enough. You should be treated like a submissive bitch.

-excuse me?"

Chris took a few steps away when his cell phone pipped. He looked at the message he just received.

'Come immediately to my apartment. We have a situation'

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. Why would Naraku need him at such a late hour?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	21. The end of love

Chris pulled his car in front of Naraku's apartment. He got in the elevator and waited patiently for the seventh floor. When he arrived, Naraku was unusually waiting for him in front of the door. Chris made his way towards him.

"-what's wrong?" he asked, afraid of the answer. Naraku surely had a good reason for calling him this late in the night.

Naraku looked at him in silence than turned and went inside the apartment, followed closely by Chris. He then reached for his bedroom door and opened it. Chris followed him inside the dark room. Once inside, he eyed his surroundings and when his gaze fell on the bed, he simply stared in shock.

"-Oh my God, Naraku, I…what happened?" Chris almost whispered in a very disturbed voice.

"-it was an accident." Naraku finally spoke then he looked at Chris who was staring back.

"-but she's…

-I know, Chris, I know.

-what do you want me to do?

-Chris, I want you to call this doctor we know, and then I want you to meet me back in my office."

Chris nodded but not before giving the girl a last look.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshumaru drove Rin back to her house then went to his. He was making his way towards his bedroom when he saw Inuyasha, sitting alone in the dark living room.

"-what are you doing?" he asked from behind. Inuyasha stood alarmed but relaxed when he saw his brother.

"-Kagome.

-what about her little brother?"

Inuyasha looked away before meeting his brother's gaze again.

"-she's not answering her phone.

-did you two have an argument?"

Inuyasha bit his lower lip.

"-I have showed her my worst. I…I don't know how to say this."

Sesshumaru was beginning to feel worry. His younger brother never acted this way.

"-spell it out." He ordered dryly. "What happened, Inuyasha?

-Kelly, she's expecting a child, my child."

For Sesshumaru, the world just stopped for a few seconds. He simply stood in front of his brother, never breaking his gaze away from his.

"-your child?" he finally asked. Inuyasha nodded and looked at his hands.

"-where is Kagome?" Sesshumaru asked with a low voice.

"-she heard us talking, Kelly and I, then she left and I cannot find her.

-you allowed her to leave?"

Silence fell in the room where the two brothers were.

"-I am sorry." Inuyasha muttered. "I love her, I…"

He was not able to continue as Sesshumaru punched him hard on the face making him fall. When he met his brother's eyes, he saw disgust.

"-she loved you, she chose you, she gave you everything and what did you do? What did you do Inuyasha?"

The younger brother put his head between his hands, trying to block his brother out but failed miserably when Sesshumaru grabbed him by his collar, forcing him to listen.

"-Answer me! If you are not man enough to answer my question then I will do it for you. You deceived her, you played her. She loved you.

-I know!" Inuyasha shouted, throwing his brother away from him. "And I love her too.

-you say that but you don't do anything to show it. At the first obstacle you encountered you let her down. Where is she? Do you know where she is?

-no, but I tried to find her…

-you tried Inuyasha?" Sesshumaru mocked. "You tried? If I were you, I would have searched the entire planet to find her.

-I don't want to hear her saying that she hates me.

-so you let her be? You don't even go and search for her?"

Silence fell again, thick and dark.

"-Kelly needs me more than Kagome does." Inuyasha murmured in the darkness.

"-you know what Inuyasha?" sesshumaru asked. His younger brother winced at his words.

"-you do not love Kagome. You never did. What was she for you? A distraction?

-no!" Inuyasha shouted, standing up. "I love her, I love her and it pains me so much but she will get over me, she doesn't need me. I have to take into consideration what I did to Kelly.

-and are you sure that the child is yours?"

The question froze Inuyasha.

"-what are you implying?

-you are so naïve Inuyasha. What makes you so sure that this girl didn't get this child from another?

-she has a report from a doctor that…

-that what? That this baby is yours? When you were together, did you feel the same love that was radiating from Kagome towards you?"

Inuyasha gulped. His heart was aching and his mind was screaming.

"-I…I don't know."

Sesshumaru smirked and approached him by a few steps.

"-was she a virgin when you slept with her?"

Inuyasha shook his head negatively.

"-do you really, really believe that this child is yours?"

Inuyasha was about to answer when both brothers heard steps coming from the other direction. They recognized Kelly.

"-this child is Inuyasha's. He is the father. Inuyasha is the father of my child Sesshumaru, and I will not allow you or any other to prevent my child from growing with his father."

Silence dominated again as the three people present in the dark living room were exchanging glances, each one of them taken deep inside his thoughts.

Sesshumaru was the first one to speak.

"-do as you wish Inuyasha, but I am warning you, don't come back to me regretting what you have done because time will come where regret will serve you for nothing.

-he won't regret." Kelly answered heatedly.

Sesshumaru looked at them before making his way towards his bedroom. Once inside, he opened his cell phone and dialed his father's number.

"-Hello?

-father, we have a problem, a big problem."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naraku was sitting in his office when Chris came. He took place on a chair and waited for the older man to speak. He didn't have to wait for more than a few seconds.

"-so Chris, did you find out who this girl is?

-yes, I did. She had her cell phone with her. She is…

-she looks exactly like her, except for the hair, she is her perfect twin." Naraku interrupted immediately. Chris leaned back in his seat.

"-yes, I noticed the similarity. It is amazing, I must confess."

Chris' cell phone suddenly rang. He checked the caller's ID.

"-it's the doctor.

-answer him." Naraku ordered. Chris flipped his phone.

"-yes? I see, yes, okay."

He hung up and looked at Naraku.

"-she's awake."

Naraku's face remained cold but his hands were sweating.

"-she looks like her, I noticed it when I placed her on my bed. I will go with you. I must talk to this girl."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Inutaisho was beyond angry. Anne tried to calm him but didn't succeed.

"-this little jerk, he knocked the girl pregnant and Sess is not even sure that Inuyasha is indeed the father.

-calm down sir, all things will be cleared in time.

-how can you ask me to calm down, when I am about to become a grandfather, without my knowledge?"

Anne took a deep breath. In times like these she was thankful that Kagome didn't go out often.

"-I am sorry sir but I will have to call my daughter to tell her that I will not come home this weekend.

-do as you please." He answered, dismissing her quickly. She left for what seemed like ten minutes before she returned. Her face was livid.

"-sir, my daughter, she did not answer her cell phone neither the phone in the house."

Inutaisho looked at her.

"-doesn't your daughter go to the same college as my son?

-yes sir.

-then I will call Sesshumaru. Maybe Inuyasha knows something. Like there may be a party or…

-please call him Mr. Taisho." She replied worriedly. Inutaisho dialed his older son's number.

"-yes father?" came the voice from the cell phone.

"-Sesshumaru, do you know anything about the girl Higurashi? Her mother is calling her but without an answer."

Sesshumaru took a deep breath.

"-I will tell you the truth father."

Anne was watching as Inutaisho's face moved from cold to agitate then to angry and finally cold again.

"-I see." He simply said before hanging up.

"-so?" Anne asked. Inutaisho gulped. This was going to be a very difficult way to tell her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Her body was aching to no end and her head was spinning uncontrollably. She tried to get up but her body didn't respond to this order so she stayed still.

"-finally awake?" a question came from next to her. Her blue eyes shot open as she eyes the man who was sitting next to her. He seemed in his late thirties or early forties. She gulped, a little bit intimidated by his gaze that was scanning her.

"-who are you?" she asked in a little voice. He laughed a little and was about to answer when her other question froze his blood in his veins.

"-and who am I?"

Naraku stood up and left the room. He saw the doctor talking to Chris so he went over to them.

"-what's wrong with her? She asked me who she was."

The doctor looked at him.

"-she has a strong case of amnesia.

-amnesia?" Naraku repeated.

"-yes, she has a full memory loss for all her personal memories. She still preserves all her physical and intellectual activities intact but she has no recall to any event."

Chris who was silently listening to the conversation intervened.

"-and this amnesia thing, it is temporary right?"

The doctor shook his head negatively.

"-in most of these cases, the patient does not recall his memories unless he undergoes the same intensity of the shock that erased his past. Amnesia occurs when the patient is not able to accept facts that displease him so he uses this way as a runaway…"

He continued to explain the meaning of the situation for both of them. When he finally left, Chris eyed Naraku suspiciously.

"-what should we do now? Take her to the hospital?"

Naraku took a few minutes to think before replying.

"-she looks exactly like her, so I decided that I want her to stay.

-what?" Chris exclaimed. "Let me tell you who she is then…

-I don't care. Her life has been erased. From now on, she will be mine.

-Naraku, the police will search for her, her face will be on all magazines, everywhere you go. They will find her…

-then we will change her." Naraku answered, his eyes glowing. "First of all, she will have a new identity. Call our men; I want her to be named Mercedes, then I will use my influence. I know people who can change the way you look completely. I will change her hair, the way she walks, the way she speaks, the way she thinks.

-you're crazy." Chris said but he had to admit that for Naraku, everything was easy.

"-I will not let her see herself until her looks are completely metamorphosed. She will not be able to recognize herself. And finally…"

Naraku looked at Chris, a large smile on his face.

"-I want you to fake a death for her.

-how?" Chris asked.

"-you know who she was right? Let her leave a suicidal note from her cell phone to one of her family members then you will throw all her stuff in the river. Even if they don't find the body, they will think that the water just took her away.

-are you sure?

-yes, she will be Mercedes."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome was sitting in her bed. She tried to remember anything, but she failed miserably. The door opened suddenly and she came face to face with the only person she knows.

"-are you okay?" Naraku asked as he took place next to her.

"-who am I?

-you don't remember?" he asked, pretending to be surprised. She shook her head negatively.

"-you are Mercedes, my Mercedes."

Kagome repeated the name he gave her then smiled.

"-I like it. Mercedes."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	22. Epilogue: princess of my heart

4 days later

Anne was sitting in her living room, her eyes clouded with tears as Inutaisho paced the room, talking on his cell phone. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, his face showing no emotions at all.

"-I understand, we will wait." Inutaisho finally resumed the call and looked at Anne. She was trembling.

"-so?" she finally asked, her tears falling down her cheeks. Inutaisho shook his head negatively.

"-they didn't find her…after you received her suicidal message, the police is doing its best to find her. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault.

-no it's not." Anne interrupted coldly. "This is your son's mistake. He lured my little daughter and then stabbed her in her delicate heart."

She then looked at Inuyasha who seemed uninterested.

"-you dare think that you can manipulate people for the simple fact that you're rich? You're strongly wrong with that. I swear to you that if my daughter…"

She suddenly stopped when the house's phone rang. They stared at it in shock before Anne rushed and picked it up. A few seconds passed then Anne hung up. She looked at the 2 males with distant eyes.

"-Anne?" Inutaisho asked but she didn't even look at him. Her eyes were directed over Inuyasha who simply stared at her.

"-are you happy now?" she finally managed to ask. Inuyasha didn't respond.

"-Anne, what's going on?" Inutaisho asked again, approaching her now trembling form. His actions attracted his attention. She simply looked at him, her eyes cold as snow.

"-they found my daughter's belongings in a nearby river. Her cell phone, her ID and pieces of a blue dress." She replied calmly. Inutaisho's eyes widened but she continued.

"-they said that the body was nowhere to be found but they concluded that the currents took her body away. They said that she had no chance to survive. And the message of suicide ends it all. She's dead.

-Anne." Inutaisho whispered. He wanted to approach her but his legs couldn't carry him anymore so he leaned against the chair.

"-she's dead." She repeated and her eyes glowed dangerously, "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" she yelled, throwing herself on Inuyasha, slapping him across the face.

He didn't move. He didn't try to resist. He simply let her hit him again and again. He could not feel pain, he could not feel sadness. He felt void. He felt that darkness crept inside his heart. He looked at her face as she slapped him. She looked hurt but he was not able to be hurt, he just lost his heart, his emotions.

Inutaisho interfered, backing her sobbing frame away from Inuyasha. She collapsed on the floor. Inutaisho tried to hold her but she flinched away.

"-go!" she murmured between her tears. Seeing their hesitation she cried in desperation.

"-go! Leave! Both of you! I had her and only her! Why! Leave me alone! Just leave me alone!"

They left her, broken and shattered on the floor. She cried and cried but no tears were enough to wash the pain away. When she finally calmed down, she felt sadness and grief envelop her. She had one and only one way to feel better. She had to avenge her daughter.

"-I shall bring the Taisho's family down. I shall ruin them for what they have done to my Kagome. I will show them how to beg for my mercy and I will give them none." She vowed and felt a little bit better. Somehow, the idea of her revenge revived Kagome in her head.

"-for you, my child."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The shocking news of Kagome's suicide filled all the newspapers but the reason remained unclear. For the next 3 days, journalists attempted to interview her mother but did not succeed. The house was by now empty. Some said that Anne went to another country, not able to live anymore with her memories in the house. Others said that she just moved out. What they didn't know was that she had other plans, plans that included Inuyasha as her first target.

As for Inuyasha, since he learned of Kagome's death he didn't show any kind of sadness but neither of happiness. He became self reserved. He refused to talk with anyone; he even refused to talk about her. For everyone, he seemed like he just forgot about her.

It was by now 5 days since the terrible news and he was going to check on Kelly. She was the only person who he continued to talk too. He didn't want her to be hurt like he did to Kagome. He entered her room and found her in her bed, crying. He sighed deeply and sat next to her.

"-don't cry." He said harshly. "There's no reason to.

-she's dead!" Kelly exclaimed, not able to contain her guilt. Inuyasha winced at her words. He didn't want to remember Kagome. He just wanted to remain empty, invulnerable.

"-and it's my fault!" she continued, sobbing harder. Inuyasha looked at the blue curtains in the room. Blue, like the color of her eyes. He felt a knife in his heart, cutting it deeply again. He pushed her memory aside. He would forget, he had to forget. He had to empty himself or the sadness will eat him alive.

"-just go to sleep." He simply said, getting up and walking towards the door. Kelly could not take it anymore. Since she learned Kagome's death, she had nightmares, chills all over her body. She felt guilt; she felt disgust from her own self. She couldn't even look at her reflection anymore.

"-I can't sleep." She said in a murmur. Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes distant and dark.

"-try to, for our child."

The words cut him again. Their baby, the reason of Kagome's death. He was going to be a father but he didn't feel anything, emptiness. He missed her but he would not say it. He loved her and he would never make the mistake again. He craved for her and he could not have her. He had a long long life waiting for him, a life of desperation.

Kelly began to tremble. The guilt was overwhelming; she felt the need to say it, to say it loud. She was going insane. She thought she could, she thought she should but she couldn't do it anymore. The sinful truth escaped her lips and crushed the remaining humanity in Inuyasha.

"-I lied. This baby is not yours."

Inuyasha froze. Could he even be emptier? Was death as sweet as he imagined it to be? Maybe in death he would be with her. But no, he would not be weak. He would survive her, and if he survived her, he would survive everything. He felt his heart beat increase then slow as he looked at the devil he mistook for an angel.

"-you lied to me." He simply said but his voice spoke more than his words. His voice cut her deeply, making her bleed from invisible scars. She nodded.

"-you destroyed me." He continued but to her surprise he remained cold, distant.

"-I am sorry." She whispered. "I had to.

-I am not the man I used to be. Without her I will always be a shadow in the form of myself. I have lost everything and I care for nothing anymore. Emotions are for weak and I will not be weak."

Kelly looked at his dark eyes. Tears rolled on her face. His eyes used to be so sparkling. Did she turn them off?

"-forgive me I beg you.

-get out of my life. I trusted you and you did your worst. I am not alive anymore and I am not dead either. I am nothing."

With that he left her crying herself out. She heard his steps go farther. How could she? She was a monster; she killed the woman he loved, killing him in the process.

Ache. She felt ache in her stomach then it crept lower. She cried in pain but she was alone. No one heard her. Her eyes widened as the ache increased.

"-is this my punishment?" she cried loudly, talking to no one. "Punish me but I don't want to lose my baby!"

She cried more then went unconscious, her hands clutching her stomach.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha went to his dark room and closed the door. He looked at the mirror in front of him. His eyes, they still showed weakness. He was still weak and he could not be such.

"-Kagome." He whispered her forgiven name in the darkness and felt pleasure course in his veins. "Kagome." He repeated, looking at the softening in his eyes. "I was so blind. Kagome."

Pain shot in his heart. He should not think of her. He would die from anguish. He would mask himself. He looked in his drawers and found a pair of black sunglasses. He put them on and looked at his reflection. He could hardly see himself, and his eyes were nowhere to be seen.

"-I will live in the darkness without you, Kagome. You were my light." He murmured. "I will never see the light again."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rubin climbed on stage as thousands of fans started to cheer for him. He smiled but his insides were burning.

'How could she die? So young, so beautiful, so innocent. I think that if I knew her more I would have loved her. Kagome, I promise you will never be forgotten.'

"-Hey everyone!" he cried in the microphone earning some enthusiastic calls for his name. "I want you to know that this concert is special. You will be the first ones to hear my new album.

-RUBIN! WE LOVE YOU!"

He smiled but his eyes were sad. 'So young' he thought again but laughed to hide his sorrow.

"-it's called princess of my heart. It was written by a very special girl. She could not be with us but I know that if she was here, she would be happy."

The crowd silenced a bit, sensing the sadness hiding in his smiles.

"-for you, beautiful girl who stole my heart in a second."

The lights suddenly dimmed as Rubin began to sing slowly, touching even the iced hearts.

**"Princess of my heart**

**Angel of my dreams**

**Take me by my hand**

**Lead me to the way**

**Don't ever let me slip away"**

The crowd remained silent as Rubin continued his song, his face becoming emotional.

**"Cause princess of my heart**

**Reason of my life**

**You're the only one**

**Who can make me smile**

**Don't ever let me down**

**I see oceans in your eyes**

**Darkness in your hair**

**Coldness in your skin**

**Fire in your touch**

**Sparkles in your smiles**

**Heaven in your voice…"**

Rubin suddenly stopped, looking at the almost heavenly taken crowd. He took a deep breath as sniffles were heard.

**"So princess of my heart**

**Owner of my life**

**Look in my way**

**I want you**

**Princess of my heart**

**Daughter of the sun**

**I like you**

**Princess of my heart**

**Goddess of the earth**

**I love you**

**I love you, love you…"**

As the song finished, the crowd remained silent. Rubin was beginning to feel awkward with the silence when a girl in the front started to applaud followed by all the others who just came back from the heights were the song threw them. Rubin smiled and climbed off stage where he was greeted by the critics.

"-okay, I know what you will say and…

-fantastic." One of the journalists said.

"-wonderful." Another said.

Rubin looked at them in awe as they continued to shower him with compliments.

"-Rubin, this song will make you the god of music." They finally agreed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The sun was setting down, spreading its dying rays everywhere. The graveyard was empty except for one man who stood in front of a stone. He was carrying a red rose in his hand and wearing black sunglasses even when it was already dark. The wind blew in its direction, lifting his hair tied in a ponytail.

His face was cold, no emotions apparent on his features. He placed the rose on the cold marble then stood again. Silence stretched in the now dark landscape before being interrupted by the man's voice.

"-I never came here before. It's somehow strange. It's been a month but I already feel your absence strongly. I just wanted to tell you, Kagome, that I will always keep you with me. I will never fall in love again, I will never forget you. And to make sure of this promise, I will keep myself in the darkness. I will never get out of those sunglasses until we reunite again, even in another life."

The wind blew more forcefully but he didn't seem to mind as the petals of the rose shattered into tiny pieces creating a red curtain around him. The corners of his mouth lifted a little in an almost smile.

"-I want you to know that Sess and Rin are going to finally get married. What a relief. Kelly, she just disappeared after her confession to me. Sess and Chris are now friends again. Your mother is now working for another company. It's not a famous company but she's doing okay. At least she's not working for Naraku. The asshole suddenly travelled to France a month ago. He went in his private jet. Who knows what he is hiding and I really don't feel like knowing. He's just gone and I am glad for that. I hope he never returns."

Silence fell again. He took a deep breath.

"-this will be the first and last time I come here. I don't even deserve to stand on your beautiful grave my love. I'll wait for you, forever."

He took a deep breath before turning around, slowly making his way towards his car.

"-goodbye, princess…"

The wind carried his words, words of true love, and words of a dying love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**This was the first part of my story, princess of my heart. Please expect the second part entitled 'dark glasses'. Here is the summary. 3 years after the fake suicide of Kagome, Inuyasha is still wearing his dark glasses. Cold and uncaring, his world is turned upside down when a rich snob girl coming from France enters his life. He wouldn't care but why are her eyes so familiar?**


End file.
